Twisted Revenge
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Being lost in a rainstorm, Luffy is forced to find shelter in an old factory, only to find someone unexpected. Things go from bad to worse for Luffy. Rate M for a majority of reasons. —Under Construction—
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Revenge**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Being lost in a rainstorm, Luffy is forced to find shelter in an old factory, only to find someone unexpected. Things go from bad to worse for Luffy. (First chapter is Luffy's POV and is the alternative ending)

**Pairing: **Lucci X Luffy

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt / Comfort

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, violence, blood, sexual themes, yaoi, non-consensual intercourse, BDSM & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Ah, what a nice day it is today in the Grand Line. It's so bright, and beautiful, and warm, and fun, and damn it, I'm hungry. How long has it been since I ate anything? Mmm, I'm not sure. There was my failed attempt to snack on something before breakfast. I could have sworn that Sanji wasn't in the kitchen either because it was completely empty when me and Usopp snuck in or he was hiding somewhere where we couldn't see but he just popped out of nowhere and kicked us out. He's a sneaky one, just like a ninja.

That's pretty funny. If I didn't know he was a cook his whole life then I would've thought that he used to be one. … Maybe he was raised by some before he decided to be a cook.

I'll have to keep my eye on him.

What was thinking about earlier? Something, Sanji's a ninja, something. Oh, that's right, it's more important than Sanji being a secret, stealthy ninja. I'm hungry. I mean, sure, I had breakfast when he finally let me back into the kitchen to eat but he didn't give me as much food as he gave everyone else. But why? Was it because I tried to sneak some? It couldn't have been because of that. I mean, that would be a really stupid reason.

And you know what else, after I washed up I went back into the kitchen to see if I could get a small snack, just a little something to tie me over until lunch but he literally kicked me out. The jerk. I should be able to eat whenever I want. It's _**my **_ship for crying out loud. Oh well. I'll just have to suck it up and wait, I guess. Aah, I don't wanna. Wait, I know, I'll just try and sneak some of Nami's mikans when she's not around. But do I really wanna get hit by her if she finds out? Hmm, no, her hits hurt a lot. Oh, I know, I'll just wait until she takes a bath or something. Shishishi, yeah, that's sounds good.

It's been really quiet today. Well, other than those stupid — who were they? Some, I don't know. They were some pirates. I didn't see anything that really caught my eye with them except that there ship was about four times the size of the Thousand Sunny, oh, and they had a giant light-bulb for the head of it. Haha, that was pretty cool. I don't know why that captain got mad when I said it was a giant light-bulb though. I mean it looked just like one. Haa, I swear, there are such stupid people in the world.

Woah, it's starting to get cold. Huh, there's a lot of clouds coming all of the sudden too. I wonder what that's about. Well, I'm sure that I'll find out sooner or later.

Hmm, did anything else exciting happen? Mmm, that's right. Robin was reading a book. I mean, yeah, she always reads and Chopper is sure that's she gonna turn into a book worm one of these days. If she does then that would be so cool. I'll be the only pirate captain to have a book worm for an archeologist. Yeah, that would be awesome.

Oh, but the book that she was reading sounded interesting. It was about these two guys on a big adventure and one of them even made a mouse become his pet like Ice-ossan back in Water 7. The only downfall about it in the book, though, was that he accidentally killed it. But other than that it sounded pretty cool.

Agh, my tummy's still growling. Sometimes I wonder why I eat so much and never get full but whenever I do I just get hungrier. Damn it, now I _**really**_ need something to eat. Maybe I should stop thinking about it for now so my stomach will stop hurting so much. Man, hopefully that'll work because I'm gonna get sad if it doesn't and Sanji already told me if I beg for anything else before lunch then I wouldn't get anything to eat until dinner. I _**need**_ my food.

I know, I'll just think about something else until then. Right, Nami did say that we were gonna dock on some island in a bit to get some more supplies so that should help me take my mind off of being hungry. Yeah, that'll work just fine. I'll go with whoever comes with me and we'll explore it. Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun and I'll even see if I can't snatch some free food while I'm at it. Shishishi.

Is that why it's starting to get cold? Because of that island? Haha, I wouldn't be surprised. The weather in the Grand Line always mysteriously goes with the islands that we reach, almost like the weather is psychic. Mysterious, psychic weather that lets us know how the islands are gonna be. Hmm, I wonder if anyone else found that out?

So we are gonna reach that island soon, hopefully really soon. Haha. Oh, but what did Nami say it was called though?

"Luffy,"

Ah, it's Robin. She's the only girl, well other than Nami she is the only other girl, that's really nice to me, except she won't help me get food from the kitchen. It would be a piece of cake for her —mmm, cake—, especially with her ability. She could at least tell me what the combination to the lock is, sheesh. Oh well, even if she doesn't then that's alright.

"Nami wants to speak with everyone." Robin smiles back before she turns to leave.

I wonder what Nami wants to talk about… Psh, she probably wants to tell us that we're not allowed to spend a lot of money or get into any trouble. It's not like I get into trouble in the first place. Che, why does everyone think that _**I**_ get in trouble? All I do is find different ways to have fun, jeez. Besides, Zoro's the one who gets in the most trouble since he always gets lost and even Usopp sometimes gets into trouble. I'm trouble-free.

Oh well, it doesn't matter. I better see what Nami wants before she gets mad at me and tells me that I have to stay on the ship when we finally do dock. It would suck so much if that actually does happen. The only good thing that would happen is that I could try and open the refrigerator to get some food. You know what, since it's cold then I'm gonna have to volunteer to stay and watch the ship like the good captain that I am.

"Since everyone is finally here," Nami turns to me and glares for some reason. What did I do to deserve that? People always seem to do that to me. It's like I'm the one who holds everyone up or something. It makes me wonder if there's something wrong with everyone… Oh, I better listen before she tries to hit me.

"—then I can pick up from where we left off since breakfast. The island that we're heading to is Ame Island."

Oh yeah. That's what she said it was called, Candy Island. Aah, I wonder what kind of candy it's gonna have?

"—cause of the-Luffy, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, oh yeah. You're talking about Candy Island, right?" I give her a big smile but my smile is quickly going away. Is that a vein throbbing on the side of her head? Nah, there's no reason why she should be getting mad. I didn't do anything.

A hand reaches her forehead as she starts rubbing it. "Ugh, not that ame. It's called Ame Island because of the rain, Luffy." She takes her hand of and glares at me again. What did I do this time? "Had you have listened to me then you would've heard me just say that."

"But I was listening."

"Apparently you weren't." She shakes her head and looks at everyone else. See, I'm always getting into trouble for no reason at all. I didn't do anything.

"Like I was saying you guys—"

"You were gonna tell us that we're not allowed to spend lots or money or get into trouble, right?" See I know exactly what's she gonna say. "Don't worry Nami," she turns to look at me, "—I only plan on getting some food but that shouldn't cost anything anyways. Hahahahaha."

"Yeah with your famous eat-and-run routine. Maybe I should give it a try." Usopp joins in, pointing at himself with his thumb.

Wrapping my arm around his shoulder, I agree with him. If he comes with me then it'll be twice as fun. "Yeah, but you can't forget to thank them afterwards for the food."

Usopp looks at me for a few seconds before he laughs. I just join him. If Usopp comes then Chopper will probably come to. Maybe I should see if Franky or Brook wanna come with us. Yeah, that'll be lots of fun. We might even get the restaurant to throw a big party. That would be so awesome if that happens.

"Oi girly, calm down a bit."

I can barely hear Franky say before something hard hits my face and then I hear Usopp crying out. That must be Nami. She's so mean for no reason.

"As I was saying, Ame Island is known for the weather. It's rarely sunny there due to the rain and wind." Nami puts her hand out trying to figure out what's gonna happen with the weather or something like that. I don't know but what matters is what Nami's predictions are and food. Mainly food, but I guess Nami's predictions are important too.

Damn, my stomach keeps on growling. I already know tummy, you need something in you. I just wish the others could understand that I can't function too well on an empty stomach.

"Oi Nami," Zoro says, half listening to Nami. It's cool to know that he can sleep with his eyes open now. Or at least I think he can. He spaces out so much which has me to believe that he can. It would be really cool if could. "—I can see the shore from here."

He can see the island? That means that we're finally here? Yes! Now I can finally get some food since Sanji's being stingy and won't make me anything to eat. "ALRIGH—"

From my good eye I can see that Chopper and Usopp are in no better shape than me: a black eye, swollen lips and a huge lump on the top of their heads. Sheesh, why can't we even celebrate about arriving at a new island? I call treason!

Robin has her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at what's happening, or at least that's what I think she's doing. I look back at Nami to see that she has that one vein on the side of her head. I wonder, will it pop if I touch it? Well, it doesn't hurt to find out. Hold on, I might get hit again if I try to touch it though, huh? Okay, I'll have to be sneaky about it.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan!" Sanji comes out to the deck holding two jackets. Wait a sec, I could have sworn that he was already out here with the rest of us. When did he go back in? And why does he have a coat on? Oh right, it's cold huh? All of this thinking is making me even hungrier. Agh, my stomach's starting to hurt now. Damn it, I really need some food.

"These," Sanji hands a jacket to Nami then he does a funny, twisty thing before handing the other to Robin. Shishishi, he's so funny. "—are for you, ladies. I can't allow you both to get cold while I'm here, my delicate flowers." I still don't really understand why he bows after he talks with them sometimes but it's still funny though.

"Ah, thank you Sanji-kun." Nami says before putting it on.

"Oi Sanji," I wrap my arms around my front, wanting to make sure that I won't get any colder, "—where's my jacket?"

"Huh? Luffy, you can get your own." He puffs on his cigarette. I wonder what those are like… Ah, never mind. They stink. "—I'm a cook, not a servant."

That's not fair. Why does Sanji always treat them so nice but treats us guys like… well, nowhere near as nice. I'm his captain, damn it. I mean, Robin's nice and Nami is — well Robin's nice but why should that matter? I'm nice too. Ah, Nami is when she wants to be, I guess. But I'm still nice too.

Is it because I don't have any boobs? It has to be that. Man, that sucks.

Zoro walks passed us, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you only serve the women, shitty cook."

There it is. Ahahaha. I'm not sure if anyone was supposed to hear that because of how low his voice was or not but I think that Sanji heard it since he stopped doing his funny noodle dance —his legs looks like noodles so that's what I'm naming it, mmm, noodles. Oh but back to what I was saying.— in front of Nami and Robin and starts heading towards Zoro. Shishishi, they're about to fight again. I always like when they fight. It's not only entertaining but it gives me a chance to sneak some food if I'm not laughing too much. Oh, that'll be the perfect time for me to get some food, huh? That way I won't be hungry anymore. Shishishi.

"What was that, moss head?" Hey, you can see that Sanji has a tick mark on the side of his head. Are those things contagious? Because first Nami had one and now Sanji does. If it is then I don't want it. But if I get it then I can see if it'll pop or not without having to worry about getting hit. Okay, I want one.

Zoro covers his mouth to stifle a yawn before he scratches the back of his head again. He reminds of a cat sometimes. Probably because how much he sleeps, y'know, his cat-caps. Hahaha, ah, Zoro's a cat. Oh, he'd probably hit me if he heard that. Well, he'd probably hit me or not care and fall asleep again. "It's whatever you thought it was, love cook."

And here comes Nami with her famous fun-stopping hits, making them crash to the ground. Damn, I really wanted to see what was gonna happen too. "Aw Nami, they were just gonna have some fun."

She turns to look at me, quickly unclenching her fists to point to my left. "Luffy, this is no time for fun. Look."

I turn my head in that direction and I can feel my jaw drop. The sky is black or maybe dark gray. I can't really tell but I don't care too much all the same. The sky's dark and its unbelievably windy and cold but that's not what has my attention. Is that, no it can't be. Yep, it definitely is and that's the thing that made my jaw drop. It's the coolest thing I've seen all day.

A cow is flying through the air. Why? I don't know but I don't care, it's just so awesome! And look, it's even mooing.

My eyes have a mind of their own and they're just sparkling in excitement. I know they are because I'm excited just from seeing the flying cow. "That so cool—"

Aw man. Now the back of my head hurts. "Nami, what was that for?" Seriously, she needs to stop hitting people so hard, especially when we're having fun like this.

"Luffy, do you not see that?" She's pointing towards the flying hunk of meat. Mmm, meat. So much meat on the cow. I should just grab it to let Sanji cook it for me. Mmm.

"Yeah, I see that cow." I can feel drool coming down from the sides of my mouth. "That's so cool~ and yummy~"

Something light jumps on my right shoulder but I don't pay any mind to it. I know that it's Chopper. He must be interested in the flying cow too. "Woah, that cow's flying!" See, I know him so well. Shishishi.

Usopp nods his head and crosses his arms over his chest before he has an all-knowing look on his face. Huh, does he know something that we don't? "Chopper, that's no ordinary cow."

Both me and Copper look at him and I can feel excitement coursing through me. I was right. He does know something that we don't.

"R-really?" Aah, this is going to be so cool! I can hardly contain my excitement.

"What kind of cow is it?"

Usopp starts waving a finger back and forth before pointing at the cow again. "Well that cow comes from a family of—"

My head starts throbbing in pain. Again with the hitting Nami? Now I will never know what Usopp was about to say since he's face first on the ground and his left leg is twitching. Man, it must suck for him not to be made out of rubber. The poor guy.

Nami grabs my face and points to the cow again. "Do you see that?"

"Yeah, it's the cow." It's not hard to miss something like that flying through the air. Sheesh, I'm not an idiot.

"Ugh, no you idiot." Hey, I resent that! "I'm talking about _**that**_!"

Oh, now I see it. It's just a giant hurricane thing on the other side of the shore. Ah, that's nothing to worry about. It's just wind, a lot of wind that could quite possibly tear this ship apart, plank by plank and make a few of us drown. Nothing to worry about at all.

…

…

…

"WAH!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"HUH, WE'RE GONNA DIE?!"

Her hands go on her hips as she shakes her head. "Now do you see what I've been trying to tell you guys?"

Why couldn't she tell us about it before the cow caught my attention? Sheesh. Well, that explains why it's so windy now. Huh, is that where the clouds came from earlier? I wonder.

"Nami, what do you suggest?"

Man, if I wasn't so interested in the flying cow, Robin would have scared me. I didn't even know she was standing behind me. Hey wait, what happened to my cow? I can hear it mooing still but I don't see it. Aw, if the hurricane ate it I'm gonna be mad. I wanted to eat it first. Stupid weather.

"Right now, we'll have to just stay on Sunny and wait for the storm to pass. We won't be able to get any closer to the island right now, not with that in the way at least."

"It's a good thing that we just docked then, huh?" Franky says while he's taking the helm.

Wait, when did we dock? And why wasn't I aware of this? And why am I mostly talking in my head and not out loud? And why — ugh I'm still hungry and now my stomach is making a lot of weird noises. I _**really **_need to eat something right now or else… well, I don't know what'll happen but it probably won't be a good thing. Ah, stupid lock on the refrigerator. Why'd Sanji have to get one in the first place?

"We're gonna have to go inside until the storm lets up, isn't that right girly?"

Nami lets out a sigh before turning to leave. "Yeah, it is." She turns back to the hurricane and looks deep in thought before turning to face all of us. "It should head south-west, so it won't hit us when it passes.

Aw man, now I'll have to wait to have my adventure. Oh well, I'll just see if Sanji can get me something to eat yet. Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. Food. Meat. Steak. Chops. Meat. Fish. Loins. Octopus. Ramen. Sea Kings. Takoyaki. Fish Fillet. Grilled Shark. Dumplings. Any kind of food sounds so good right now except vegetables. Vegetables are not meat. I need some meat. But he did tell me that I couldn't ask for anything until lunch or else I wouldn't be able to eat, huh? Aw, damn it. I'll just see if I can't have someone else ask for me.

Huh, where'd everyone go?

"Luffy."

Turning all the way around, I see Zoro standing by the door, holding it open. "Hmm, oh hey. Where is everyone?"

"They're inside. Come on."

"Alright." Let's go see if I can get Brook to ask for some food—

A gust of wind comes out of nowhere and blows really hard. I try to keep my eyes open while I hold onto the rail but it's really hard to. The wind's too strong. Even so, I kinda see Zoro holding onto the doorknob either to keep it from ripping off or to make sure that he doesn't fly away.

I bring my right hand up to make sure that my hat doesn't blow away but as soon as I touch my head I only feel my hair. Instantly I turn my head to try and find my hat. Not a second later do I see it fly towards the island. "BOSHI!"

My hand stretches out to try and grab it. Almost got it—ugh stupid wind. I can't let Boshi get away. It's too important for me to just let go. It's my treasure.

I know, I'll just jump ship, get Boshi, and come right back. No trouble at all.

"Luffy, get back here!" I can hear Zoro calling as I rocket off Thousand Sunny and fly towards the island. As soon as my feet hit the beach I turn back to him and give him a quick smile to let him know I'll be right back before running off to get my hat. There's no way that I can let Boshi get away from me.

Geez, the wind keeps blowing. I don't know if it's from that hurricane or whatever Nami said was on the shore but this is crazy. The stupid wind just keeps getting stronger and Boshi is still flying away from me every time I get close enough to touch it. "Come back here Boshi!"

Damn it! The wind is blowing really hard and stuff keeps getting in my eyes. I can't see anything. And now it's raining? When did it start raining? Woah, and there's even lightening?

Damn it.

Damn it.

DAMN IT!

Where is Boshi at?

It's cold. Crap, it's really cold. I blame Sanji for not getting me a jacket. Well no, I can't blame him. He did tell me to get my own but I never did so that's kind of my fault. But still, brr, it's really cold.

I really need to find a place to get out of this weather after I get Boshi. Speaking of, I haven't seen any houses around and it's not because I'm squinting my eyes either. Okay, so it probably is but I'm just gonna say it's because of the bad weather.

Man, the rain feels like ice cycles on my skin. It's so cold. Even though my arms are wrapped around my front, I can't really make any more body heat. I really need to find a place to take shelter. Stupid rain, it keeps getting in my eyes and because I'm getting soaked it doesn't really help that I'm trying to wipe the water from my face. I'm not making it any worse, am I? Nah, I don't think so. But, oh man, it's cold.

"Ah, ah, ah-achoo...!" Yeah, I really need to find some shelter. I've never been one to get sick much but I know if I stay out here for much longer then I'm gonna need some medicine and the bad thing is that Chopper isn't around right now.

Is that? It is. I can see a building up ahead. Thank goodness. I really need to find Boshi, but I'll have to wait til the storm lets up. Damn it, I really don't want to wait that long, but I don't have much choice right now. I mean I do but it'll be safer if I just wait. I really hate not being able to find Boshi though. It means so much to me. There's no way that I'll be able to face Shanks again if I don't have it with me. It's not just facing him, it's the fact that I made a promise to Shanks. Boshi means everything to me.

My legs are going quicker towards that building right now. I'm running pretty fast but it seems like I'm not getting any closer. What the hell? And now it's hailing? Ow. The stupid frozen rain just hit the top of my head and that hurt. The hell? Why would ice hurt from falling from the sky? Okay, I kind of answered my own question, but still. Ow, ow. It's just coming down harder and faster. Ah, damn ice.

I absolutely do not like this island. This is a very bad island to dock at. When I get back to Sunny, I'm staying on there until the next time we reach port or if I have to fight marines or other pirates. Heck, I probably won't have to fight them. The weather can take care of them itself.

Finally, I made it. It's about time. Ah, stupid hail. Stop hitting me!

What's going on? Why aren't there any doors on this side? Huh, well how about this one? No doors here either. What the hell? It's really cold, my teeth are clattering, my clothes are drenched, I can't find the stupid door and worse of all I lost sight of Boshi. Can it possibly get any worse that this?

Oh, here's the door. Lucky me. Hey, it's not locked either. Good cause if it was then I would have to break it down and let all of this cold air inside. Ahaha.

Woah! What is this place? There are so many old gears and other metal thingy-ma-bobs in here. I know Franky and Usopp would love this place. They can make so many weapons with all of this stuff. It's also a good place to play around with Usopp and Chopper too. Maybe after the storm lets up then I can show them this place. Aha, yeah, we'd have so much fun here.

But first, it's still cold. Oh, it's cause my clothes are soaking wet, huh? Haha. Okay, I'll just ring my vest out then. Hopefully I won't be as cold if I do that. Haha. Unbuttoning the three buttons I take it off before twisting the ends, ringing it out. Wow, that's a lot of water coming out of it. I didn't think that it was raining that hard. Ah, the cold water's splashing on my feet. That is cold. Haha, ah, oh well. I won't lose to water so it's fine, well not this much at least.

Ah, a drop of water just hit my nose. Well, yeah, that does make sense since my hair is drenched too, huh? Hahaha, yeah, I should do something about that too. My eyes close and I shake my head side to side a couple of times, shaking the water from my hair. Whoo, I need to stop. My eyes are safe from the water but I'm starting to get dizzy. Haha. At least I don't feel any water dripping from my hair now. Ah, that's cold! It dripped on my back. I thought I got rid of it all. I'll just shake my head a little more.

Eight seconds pass and now I'm really dizzy. All I can see are blurs but the good thing is that there's no more water dripping on me. I refuse to feel any more drips.

…

Good, no more water drops are falling on me. Aha, now I can focus on better things. Well, as soon as I put this back on then I can and by focus I mean explore this place for a bit. There's so many gears in here that makes this place awesome and there's no sense in wasting an adventure just because of the bad weather, right? So I'm gonna explore around here until it calms down a little, or just until it stops hailing. No, not even the hail, until it's stops being so windy then I can leave this awesome place to look for Boshi some more.

"Mugiwara no Luffy."

I'm only able to get my arms through the arm-holes of my vest as someone calls out to me. I didn't know that someone else was here too. Well, I didn't exactly look around since I just got here but I guess that someone else was already here before I came in. Does that mean that I invaded whoever's territory? Even if I did then I'm sure they won't mind. I mean, look at this place, it's big enough for the both of us so if that person doesn't want to be bothered then I can just go on the other side. It's that simple.

Huh, that's weird. I'm looking around but I can't find whoever called my name. I'm sure that they've seen my wanted poster since they know who I am. Wait, why would someone be here? I didn't see any houses when I was looking for Boshi. Maybe there's some on the other side of the island. That would make sense since I came in from this side and I only looked at three of the four walls for a door. Does that mean I could have just went to the other side and found a smaller door to let me in? Ah, that sucks.

Oh well, what's done is done.

Is it strange that I still can't find whoever called out to me? I knew this place would be awesome to play around in but why is this person not showing their face to me? Is it because I'm a pirate and he doesn't like pirates for whatever reason? "Where are you?"

The person finally steps out into the dim light on my left that I didn't notice was there before. Why didn't I notice it? It doesn't matter but now I can see this person from afar. Muddy shoes that look like the ones that Sanji wears, black pants that Sanji also would probably wear, an opened shirt, and long, black hair but I can't see his face yet. Wait, if I scrunch my eyes like this then I can get a better look. He has a strangely shaped goatee, narrow eyes, and even stranger shaped eyebrows.

Wait, it's not…?

It can't be…

What the hell is _**he**_ doing here?

It's him, it's that damn pigeon bastard. What was his name? Crap, I can't remember. I think it kind of sounds like my name but what the hell is it? Snob Lucry? No, that's not it. Something that rhymes with Bob and it really sounds like my name. Something, something. Trob, no, that's not right. Maybe Rob. That's it! The first part was Rob. Now if I could only remember what the heck the rest of it is.

My train of thought instantly leaves me as I see what he has in his hands. Boshi! What is he doing with it? How the hell did he find it?

It's official: I hate this island. The weather here sucks and this damn bastard was able to find Boshi before me. There's nothing good about this island, nothing at all. Except for this building but other than that I don't like this island.

My right hand balls into a fist out of reflex and I can feel my teeth clenching together just a bit. I probably wouldn't be so defensive if he wasn't still walking towards me. "W-what are you doing here?"

Damn it. I didn't want to stutter, especially not in front of this bastard. Stuttering is a sign of weakness and I don't want him to know that seeing him makes me a little nervous. But can you really blame me though? He literally beat me to the brink of death with just brute strength during our last fight. Sure I was able to win in the end but still, this man was capable of sending me to the ground multiple times and he even looked like he was really enjoying it. I couldn't even move after the fight. Had it not been for Robin then I really would of died that day because of him.

"I can ask you the same question."

Damn, he's still advancing towards me but I'm gonna stand my ground, I have to. I've beat this bastard before even though it was extremely hard at the time and it was only a few weeks ago, I should be able to do it again if I need to. I mean I can't just ask him to give me Boshi back and actually expect him to do that, even though that would be really great if he did and just left me alone afterwards. No, I'm gonna have to beat this bastard again to get Boshi back and leave this place.

Damn it, I really blame the weather for this situation. If it hadn't of blew Boshi away in the first place then I wouldn't even be here right now. I'd be inside Sunny probably eating some —ugh, that's right. I _**am**_ hungry. Crap. If we actually do fight then I better not lose just because of that.

"Your friends are still alive, I presume?" Why is he asking that? Is something supposed to happen to them that I should know about? He wouldn't dare go after them, would he? He better not or else I'll kick his ass three times as hard. I'm already gonna kick his ass twice as hard for having Boshi.

Ara? Something about him is off. He looks the same from what I can remember other than him having different clothes on, but something is just… different. I'll keep that in mind but for now my main priority is to get Boshi back from him without anything happening to it.

We're only a few feet apart from each other now and I feel really uneasy around him. I think that I'd rather take my chances outside in the storm looking for Boshi instead of being here with him right now.

Damn bastard found my hat before me. Okay, I just need to take it from him and head back to the Thousand Sunny and I have to keep a level head on my shoulders in order for me to do that. I can't let whatever nervousness or anger control me if I do have to fight him.

He lifts Boshi and starts spinning it around his finger. I don't know why but just seeing him do that is making me mad. I doubt it's because he almost killed me twice. No the reason I'm getting mad is because the only people who are allowed to touch Boshi are my nakama.

My teeth are just clenching together and I can feel my fists slightly shaking by my sides. I'm trying to stay calm, I really am but I can't. Just seeing him with Boshi is making me angrier by the second. "Give. It. Back."

I can't afford to let anything happen to Boshi. Sure, Nami would be able to fix it like always but it shouldn't even come to that.

All of the sudden he just stops spinning Boshi and holds it by the middle, almost like he's gonna rip it in two. "I wonder, just how important is it to you, really?"

He wouldn't dare rip it in front of me…

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Without a second thought I feel myself launching towards him but before I can even get close enough to reach for Boshi he's already on my left side. Boshi has a slight tear in it but Nami should be able to fix it since it's nothing too serious. A relieved sigh comes from me but I can't relax too much longer since the bastard is walking towards me.

Instantly I cock my right hand back before thrusting it at him. I _**need**_ to get Boshi back. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He just disappears with his damn sobu or whatever it's called. Damn him.

"Straw Hat,"

He's right behind me. I can see Boshi from the corner of my eye. When I try to reach for it he disappears again. Damn it! Where'd he go? All that's to my left are piles of those metal things and over to my right are more gears. He's not above me or in front of me either. The bastard has to be behind me then. Just as I'm about to turn around an arm comes from behind me on my right side and the hand is holding Boshi.

I know this is just a trick but Boshi is within my reach and I might be able to grab it. But the chance that this is most likely a trick just keeps popping up. I know, I know it's a trick but what if this is my only chance to be able to grab Boshi without anything bad happening to either of us? If this is my only chance to get it then I'm taking it, I don't care about the consequence, not until I have Boshi.

Making up my mind I'm about to make my move but Boshi is thrown over a few gears to my right and before I can even react something grabs the back of my vest. I try to take a step forward but as soon as I put my foot down the thing holding my vest roughly pulls me backwards, making sure that I can't.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" I throw my elbow back against his chest to get him off of me.

"Tekkai."

That's not good. There's no reaction coming from him, not even the slightest flinch when I hit him. I forgot about that damn thing. That "Tekkai" is nothing to laugh about. I don't care either way as I start flailing against him, trying to break free from his grasp: my feet kick at his shins, my elbows keep hitting him in the chest, and I even head-butt him but that stupid technique isn't letting him feel anything.

"I've been dreaming about you,"

Instantly I stop moving my body and my eyes widen a bit. What did he say? He's been … what?

"What… did you say?" Why is my voice so low? I know I'm shocked by what I _**thought**_ I heard but why I did I whisper? And why are beads of sweat starting to go on my face?

A warm breath tickles my right ear adding more nervousness to me before a low whisper leaves his mouth, forcing me to actually listen. I mean I want to listen anyways since I thought I heard him say he was dreaming about me. Why the hell would he be having dreams about me?

"—about the most efficient way to get my revenge."

Suddenly my back hits the edge of something heavy and solid. What just happened? Whatever it was I'm just glad to be made out of rubber. It hurts but from the way I hit whatever it was my back should have broke or something. What was it anyways? Oh, it's just one of these huge gears. That man is crazy. Had it been a regular person then they would be in a lot of pain right now.

Getting to my feet I mentally shake it off. I can't show any signs of weakness in front of this bastard, not him. Where'd he go now? You know what, I don't even care. I'm just gonna—

"Shigan."

My right shoulder hits that damn gear behind me again. His finger went right under my Adam's apple, forcing me to have a coughing fit while he's taking a few step back. I need to make sure that nothing's wrong with my throat. Good, it's alright. There's no bleeding or holes and I'm not coughing anymore but it sucks that I'm breathing heavy in front of this bastard.

Using my left hand to grab a gear I pull myself up as I'm rubbing my throat. The pain is going away. That's good cause I don't want to focus on attacking him or defending against him and on my throat. When I fight this bastard I have to give him my full attention. I can't be worried about anything else, not unless I want him to pummel me.

Getting my thoughts together, I ready myself and take a step forward, balling my hands into fists. Within the next second do I quickly launch both hands at him, making it look like multiple fists are attacking at the same time. "Gatling Gun!" I can't feel anything but the air. Damn it, he keeps dodging, but I refuse to stop attacking him. I'm not gonna give him the opportunity to do whatever he wants. Come on Luffy, make contact with him!

Right when my fist is about to graze the side of his cheek he dodges it and grabs my left wrist, forcing me to stop my attack and pulls me towards him. I don't know what he plans on doing but I'm not going to give him the chance to do it. I refuse to.

Quickly I raise my right leg up and I swing it at him with my next attack. "Whip!"

The bastard doesn't loosen his grip on my wrist while he jumps over my leg. And because of that my body twists around as my leg retracts. This isn't good. Now my back is to him, giving him the opportunity to do whatever he wants. And he takes it. He's pulling me backwards but I refuse to be in front of him with my back exposed so I try to run the other way. All it seems to be doing is make my arm stretch even more as we're both in a stalemate.

"It's useless."

The bastard yanks my captured arm hard and I end up pretty much in front of him with my back still towards him. And the position that my arm is in is really uncomfortable. Damn it, I really didn't want to be in front of him like this and now my captured arm is starting to fall asleep. Come on body, don't do this to me. You can rest after I kick his ass.

The bastard grabs the nape of my neck and is forcing me onto my feet. "Let go!" I yell as I reach my free hand to try to pry his off from my neck. My mind is frantically trying to come up with different ways for me to escape but I'm forced to stop when I feel something sharp pierce me right under my ear, making something warm run down my neck. Suddenly he just releases his hold on my neck and arm and roughly shoves me away, making me trip on my own feet and hit the ground.

"Straw Hat,"

I hear him calling out to me before I focus my attention on him as I get to my feet. There's no way that I'm going to let him get the upper hand in this. Shit, this is going to be a hard fight.

"—your nakama—"

"Why are you so interested in them?! Leave them out of this!" This is the second time that he brought them up. They're safe on Sunny, exactly where I should be but this stupid weather blew Boshi away—

Boshi!

My gaze searches everywhere to see if I could find any sign of it but the damn pigeon bastard steps in front of me, making sure that I can't see anything but him. I narrow them at him and he keeps his face as impassive as ever. What the hell is his deal? And what the hell is he doing here in the first place?

"You say that you want your revenge or whatever on me but you're not even trying to do anything. You're just trying to see if you can make me bleed or not." I don't care if he sees me angry or not. He's just wasting time. This isn't even a fight. Okay, it is one but this is a freaking weird one. He's barely trying to attack me. What the hell is he even doing?

"Is that what you think?"

What is that supposed to mean? He's not doing anything. So what? He avoided all of my attacks, made me crash into a gear twice and now my neck is bleeding but the last time we fought he was on the offensive a lot more than he is now. So what the hell does he plan on doing?

He takes a step forward and I feel myself take one backwards. What's wrong with me? I mean the bastard is already making me feel uneasy but why? Why do I even feel like this in the first place? For the first time since I've been stuck in this place with him his mouth curls up in a small grin and he has a certain look in his eyes. Shit, what is that? I don't know but— That's it! That's the reason why he looks so different. That look in his eyes, it's— I don't know. It's just creepy. No wonder I'm feeling nervous around him.

I cock my right hand back, having every intention to launch it at him but I'm getting dizzy. What's going on? I can feel myself stagger backwards before I'm able to get my footing right. Focusing my attention back on him I see that creepy grin back on his face. Tch, bastard.

"Gum Gum Pistol."

He's easily able to evade my attack and as soon as I try to retract my arm he grabs it by the wrist again. I'm being pulled forward again and as much as I want to resist I'm starting to get dizzy again. Not only that but my body is getting hotter. Not the type of heat when you're working or fighting but a different type of heat. The really bad thing about it is that it's just barely there.

Standing right in front of me is that damn bastard and all I can really do is glare at him for the moment because I can't seem to get my body to listen to me. He has a damn, smug smirk on his face before it quickly gets erased. He better not think that he's gonna win just because I can't move at the moment.

He uses that sobu-thing again and all I feel is something on the back of my head before I connect with the hard ground. Shit, now I can feel blood dripping from the right side of my head and me still being dizzy does nothing to help either.

I test some fingers from my right hand and am able to move them. Good. My body's listening to me again. I push my hands against the cold ground in an attempt to get myself up but my body instantly hits the ground when I feel weight going on my back. Something else goes on top of my left arm, pinning it down while I feel even more weight being put on me. Turning my head to the left I see a muddy shoe on top of my hand. Alright, so this bastard is sitting on top of me. This shouldn't be too hard. Zoro trains like this all of the time. I can do this too.

I'm trying to get myself up again but this time with only one arm supporting me and the bastard doesn't look like he weighs much more than I do if I ignore the fact that he's still taller than me but as soon as I make any progress he shifts his weight on me, making my arm lose its balance and my forehead smacks the hard ground. Shit, he has me pinned down. Something grabs the root of my hair and turns my head so that my right cheek is against the ground. I open my left eye and I see him studying my face, particularly at my scar. As the next second passes he uses his free hand to trace my scar and I try my best to glare at him but my vision is getting blurry. Fuck, I don't want to know what he's gonna try to do to me if I can't even fight back.

"There are many types of ways to get revenge on someone other than killing that person. I want you to experience the one that I particularly thought of just for you, Luffy."

As soon as he says my name my eye goes wide. He's never called me by my name and in all honesty, I don't like the way it sounded coming from him at all. The way he said it promised pain, maybe death…

Or probably something far worse.

"To think that I was beaten by a young man such as you." His finger is still lightly brushing against my cheek and I don't like it at all. I know how powerful that one finger is. This man is capable of stabbing people like a pincushion with just that one finger. "That's alright. Everyone has their days and guess what," His face is way too close to mine to the point where I can pretty much taste what he's eaten today. "—today gets to be yours."

I appreciate the fact that he moved his face from mine, especially since I smell food on his breath. Damn it, I can feel my stomach rumble a bit from it— No, focus Luffy. Those words that he just said… I don't know what to make of them. Today gets to be my day? I don't even want to know what he means by that or what his plans for me are. For the first time today, hell, in a while, I can honestly say that I'm getting a little scared.

All of the weight on me is now leaving and before I can try to get up I'm roughing being pulled from the ground by my neck. My back hits something solid as two arms wrap around me tightly, immobilizing my own. My left eye clenches shut from how tight the grip is on me and I can still feel blood dripping down my face.

"What's the matter? You've been quiet for far too long." His hold tightens on me just a bit before I can feel his chest vibrate from him talking some more. "I won't be able to get my revenge if you're not putting up a fight."

I can practically feel him smirk from saying that. Everything is just making me mad. The fact that my body is still a little dizzy and is starting to act weird from those two attacks that he did to me— Why didn't I realize this earlier? That bastard! He's the reason why I'm feeling how I am!

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I try to twist my body side to side to make his grip loosen but I'm not able to when he squeezes me tighter. I'm pulled further into his chest as he lets out a low chuckle. That sounded way too dark for my taste. I turn my head towards him and I can finally see part of his face but I really wish that I didn't. The look in his eyes just intensified and that creepy grin just came back. I don't know what it is about that but it's creeping me out. No, I need to be stronger than this. I can't let that look distract me from this situation.

"You'll see soon enough."

I'm not seeing a damn thing if I can help it. "You bas—"

Something warm, strong, and a little prickly is on the right side of my face, forcing me from finishing what I was going to say. Blood. I see blood on his tongue that's sticking out for some reason. But he's not bleeding anywhere— That means he… he just… he just licked my face?! What the hell?! Why the fuck would he lick me?!

I don't know what kind of look is on my face right now. It could be shock. Or surprise. Or maybe even fear. I don't know but I really don't like the way that he's looking at me. He's looking like he's a little kid who just got a new toy and has different plans on how to break it.

Oh shit…

I'm in his new toy…

My arms and legs are just flailing aimlessly as I'm frantically trying to get out of his grip. I need to get out of here or at the very least away from him. It's bad enough that he's incredibly strong. I don't want to think about how twisted he's become in the past few weeks, especially if he's been dreaming about getting revenge on me.

All of the sudden he just lets me go. "Fight me."

I turn around, looking at him. That damn look in his eyes, I don't like it at all. Of course I want to fight. The only reason is so I can find Boshi and leave this damn place.

"Allow me to have fun with you."

He takes a step closer and I keep myself grounded. No, I refuse to show him any more signs of weakness, no matter how much he's creeping me out, I won't. Instead, I move my right leg in front of me and bring my hands up, readying myself for a fight I know I won't be able to avoid.

"Good, you know that this is inevitable." His eyes close and that damn smirk gets wider. "Don't worry, I promise to torture you slowly." When he looks back at me I can feel my fists clench even tighter. "I wouldn't be able to extract my revenge on you if our fight is over so quickly."

My eyes quickly scan the area just to see if I can spot Boshi but unfortunately I can't. The only thing that I can see in this metal environment in different areas where it would be hard to fight at. All of these giant gears might be able to help me somehow. I don't know but I'll use them any way that I can. I'm going to need all the help I can get fighting this bastard.

"Kamesori."

Damn it. Where is he? No, I need to breathe. I can't allow myself to panic. Too much is at stake for me to start panicking now.

A leg coming towards me becomes visible on my left side and I raise my arm to block the kick to my head. Quickly I retaliate by throwing my right fist towards his chest but he blocks that with his forearm. Not a second later do I send a spinning kick with my right leg to his head but he ducks before I can connect it. As he gets up he sends a hook towards my ribs but I quickly evade the attack by jumping backwards, towards the gears. I need to make use of them anyway I can and if they can slow him down then I'll use that to my advantage and kick his ass.

Quickly turning my body I break into a run, trying to lead him into the field of gears. He can think that I'm running away all he wants but I know what I'm trying to do so I don't care. You know, it's kind of funny that I'm even fighting like this in the first place since I'm the type of person to just fight anyone head on but with this situation that I'm in, I'll take my chances and try something new. If I just fight him head on then there's a slight chance that he can overpower me when he decides to transform. Shit, I didn't even think about him transforming until now. If he does then I'm gonna be in big trouble, especially since he's a lot more brutal in that form like Chopper said when I first lost to him back at Galley-La.

My thoughts are broken when I hear footsteps closing in on me. Damn, I didn't think that he was gonna catch up so quickly. The gears in front of me are all just stacked up. They won't help me at all and to my left they're just all over the place. I could shoot for that but I doubt I have the time to sprint over there without this bastard getting in front of me. Hopefully my right side will be better. There. There's a small gap that I can squeeze through over to my right.

"Tobu Shigan."

Shit, it's that flying attack that can pierce through bodies. I need to get out of the open now. Stretching my arm I grab the gear and nearly miss the attack as I launch to it, sliding through the hole in the middle of the gear. I can hear the impact from the flying attack as it hits the gear and Rob skids on his feet, changing his direction to come after me. Once I'm through the hole I run behind a couple more and then jump on the top of the pile, wiping the blood from under my right eye. Why is my head still bleeding? I can't focus on that question when my stomach starts to rumble. No, not now. Me eating is the last thing that I need to worry about.

Shaking my head I see him punch the gear that I went through, making it fly towards the base of gears that I'm standing on. Shit, I thought I'd have more time. I jump down from the pile before the gear makes contact and I can see all of the gears just fall into a loud heap. From the corner of my eye I can see a kick coming at me again. I'm able to block the attack but I don't expect him to follow up with a quick punch to my face, making my right cheek connect with the gear behind me. I can't even fall when he grabs the back of my head and slams my face against it. And not just once, no, he keeps on doing it. I'm probably at the fifth time right now.

He raises my head in an attempt to slam it again but I'm able to use my elbow to hit the side of his jaw. He doesn't let go of my head but my face isn't being smashed again. Taking the opportunity I kick my left leg back at him but he grabs it with his free hand. With both of his hands occupied I lift both of my arms and grab his wrist, squeezing it with all of my strength to make him let go of his head. I'm surprised that it worked. He pulls his arm back and I turn myself around, instantly thrusting my right hand at him but he catches it and uses his body weight to push me against the gear. So here I am now, the top half of my body is twisted and pinned against the gear while my left leg is still caught in his hand. My right leg and the gear are the only things keeping me balanced right now.

His face shows no signs of emotion. Not even that creepy glint is in his eyes right now. He just looks blah. I know that blah isn't a good way to describe someone but that's exactly what he looks like right now. I'm about to use my free hand to knock him back but before I can even raise it up my stomach rumbles again. Shit, not again. Not in front of him.

I see his gaze look down at it while he tightens his hold on me and a small grunt comes from the back of my throat. Damn it, he's probably gonna find out that I'm starving here and he might even use that against me. He brings his gaze back at me and I narrow my eyes at him when I see the look on his face. That damn smirk is back.

"I'm quite impressed," his grip on my foot tightens and I shoot my hand out to grab his wrist, needing him to let me go but he just ignores it and continues talking. "—that you would have an appetite in this situation."

"It's not like I want to be hungry." I spit those words at him. I mean, seriously, who wants to be hungry, especially in a fight like this?

He hmph's and my glare gets stronger before he lets my hand go and uses his forearm to press against the front of my throat. "Are your people not feeding you properly?"

This son of a bitch just went too far. I bring both hands up and try to push the arm away from my throat but he just presses harder against me. Fine, if he doesn't want to let me go then I'll force him to. I move my hands to the back of his head and tightly grip the roots of his hair, completely ignoring the fact that he's narrowing his eyes at me. Not stopping there I harshly tug my hands downwards, forcing his head to be pulled backwards. And from doing that he presses his arm deeper into my throat, making it harder for me to breathe but I'm not going to let go just because of that. So here we are now, in another stalemate; neither of us wanting to let the other go.

The stalemate doesn't last for too much longer when he brings a knee up and it connects with my growling stomach, not only forcing me to let his hair go but also making fluids come out from the pit of my stomach. He lets go of my foot and I'm able to straighten my body out but as soon as I do I double over and cough up more fluids. I can hear him moving behind me and I quickly dodge out of the way. When I look back at him I see his fist inside of the gear. He's really not playing around. Before he has a chance to pull it out I quickly get to my feet and jump on top of another pile of gears, needing to get away from this side.

My stomach growls again and I instantly bring a hand to it, hopefully to silence it. In the next second I hear more metal crashing into the ground and when I turn around I'm literally face to face with him. The only thing that I can do is bring both arms up to block the quick punch he's attacking me with. The only downfall with that is that I'm falling off from the gears now but that's fine, I don't care. My fall turns into a flip and I land on my feet but now I'm back in the open where this damn thing started. Damn it, there goes that plan right out the window. And this is why I always fight the way that I do, trying to plan and fight just isn't my thing. Sure, it wasn't working as well as I hoped it would but he just completely messed it up.

That thought quickly leaves as I see him quickly send strong punches my way and I block them while trying to look for an opening to attack. I won't be able to find one if I stay on the defensive side. No, I'm just gonna have to make one myself. As quickly as he's attacking me do I send my fists to him and all that's happening is that we're hitting each other's fists but it doesn't seem like either of us are going to let up. If anything, it seems like we're going faster by the second, trying to overpower the other again. I'm finally able to connect with his face but as soon as I do he connects with mine just as quick. Not only as quick but as just as strong too. I can feel blood dripping from my lip now. Even so, I'm not going to be the one who quits attacking.

So far we're pretty much evenly matched with blows for blows until he sends a low kick towards my leg. Out of reflex I block it with my shin but I'm caught off guard when I feel a stinging sensation hitting my stomach. The next thing I know my left side hits the edge of another gear before I fall to the ground. By now I'm breathing hard while trying to get up, but I only succeed in falling down again. How could one punch cause me so much pain? Never mind. This _**is**_ the same guy who nearly killed me during our last fight.

"Surely this isn't the best that you can do."

That smug bastard, mocking me like this. He knows damn well that this isn't. I don't even have to look at him to see that damn grin plastered on his face right now. Gritting my teeth out of annoyance I get to my hands and knees before forcing myself to roll towards my left to escape his Rankyaku attack. The bastard, he could have at least said that he was gonna do that. Sheesh.

Once I get to my feet I bend my upper half forward, place my left hand on my knee and put my right fist on the ground. As the second passes I can feel blood just rushing through my body, making my skin glow red and steam erupts from my skin. "Second Gear."

Looking up I see him narrow his eyes at me I narrow mine back at him. Soon after I run towards him, stretching my arms back. "Jet Bazooka!" Both of my arms hurl towards him but before I can make a direct hit to his torso he puts his hands out and catches mine while he skids back just a little, interlocking our fingers afterwards. This is going to be a test of strength. That's fine, I'm not going to back down.

"You truly are a reckless one."

I try to add more pressure into my fingertips but he just tightens his grip even more, making my hands twitch. "Damn it!"

Blood is getting in my eye and out of reflex my right eye instantly shuts. He uses that opportunity to bend my hands backwards and I can feel his nails dig into my skin. I grit my teeth as I try to glare at him with just my left eye. Damn it, he's starting to overpower me. I need to do something to change that. That thought leaves me when I feel something against my left foot. Looking down I see his foot right behind mine. Looking back up I see how close he is to me. He's way too close!

"How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? I'm stuck in this place with this damn bastard, I'm really uncomfortable with him around me, my stomach keeps growling, I'm still dizzy, my body is still getting hot, and I don't know where Boshi is. I'm fucking pissed! And this bastard wants to know how I'm feeling? Why? Will it make him feel better to know how the hell he's making me feel? He's fucking sick!

He leans closer to me and tightens his grip on my hands. I can't even press my fingertips against his anymore. "You feel warm to me, my prey."

That's the last thing he says right before he pull his leg from under mine, making me fall forward into him. I try to stand my ground but because I'm dizzy I think that I'm actually making it worse for myself. The edge of his knee connects with my stomach again and he lets my hands go. Instantly I double over as I clutch my stomach to try and ease the pain away while coughing a bit but I lose my balance and end up on my knees and my left hand while my right eye is clenched shut.

Heavy breaths are leaving my mouth as I'm trying to calm myself down. There was a lot of force in that man's attack, almost like he wanted me to be like this. He better not of planned this or else I'll kick his ass even more.

A few seconds pass and I look ahead of me to see what he's doing but he's not there. "Where is he?"

Instantly I look to my left but I hear footsteps coming from behind me and before I can turn my head something wraps around me, pulling me backwards. A surprised yelp leaves my mouth as I'm forced back and now I'm sitting down. Not like I should care right now but whatever I'm sitting on is uneven on my backside. Like I said, I shouldn't care about that but I can feel warmth radiating from behind me and there's arms around me.

What?

No, that means I'm sitting in this bastard's lap!

I try to quickly lift my arms up in an attempt to break his grip but all he does is tighten his hold, making sure that I can't succeed. Damn him. He's not going to get the best of me! I continue to struggle against him, trying to throw my shoulders backwards but as soon as I hear a low chuckle and a warm breath by my ear, I stop. He's way too close to me. That warm breath hits the inside of my ear as he whispers: "Looking for me?"

My eyes narrow and my gaze goes to the right, trying to look at him. I'm not going to turn my head, I can't. Not unless I want this bastard's mouth to touch my ear. Even so, I need to let him know that I'm not going to give up. No matter what he throws at me, I won't give in to him. With that thought I clench my fists, knowing that he'll be able to feel it.

From the corner of my eyes I can barely see his face, just enough to see the corner of his mouth curl up into a smirk. Tch, this smug bastard. "What do you want from me?" My voice is just above a whisper. I'm not sure why that is but I don't care because it's laced with anger.

He doesn't answer my question, at least not with words. No, he does something different, something really disgusting. He's freaking licking my ear and I can't help but twitch out of reflex. This man is really sick!

I go to move my head away but he quickly grabs a firm hold of my chin, forcing me to stay still. Not a second later can I feel his tongue roam over a few strands of my hair and he reaches my cheek. I don't know if he realizes that the right side of my face is bloody or not but he's just licking it. I already knew that he was creepy to be around but this just proves it.

"The hell?" I don't care that he has my face in a tight grip, I try my hardest to move my head away from him. I need him to stop licking my damn face! "Let go of me, you sick bastard!"

He does nothing except ignore me and tightens his hold on my chin. Another three seconds pass before he finally decides to stop licking me as if I were some kind of treat. "Not until you've finished entertaining me."

"I'm not here to…" I throw my shoulders back at him, needing him to loosen his grip or better yet, just let me go completely. "—entertain you…" I'm still trying to get my face out of his hand too. "Let GO!" I slam my shoulders back again and I can feel it connect with his collar bone but he just ignores it. Not only that I can vaguely feel something against my lower back but I don't take that into consideration. The thing that I'm focused on is that sound that just came from him. What the hell was that?

"I didn't think that I would see you so soon." He fastens his arms around me even more, forcing my elbows to dig into my sides. "It's only been a few weeks since my unfortunate defeat but that's alright," I can feel him shift his legs around a little. "—I've been waiting for you, my prey."

I could care less about what he's talking about. I just need to get out of this so I can beat this crazy bastard again, find Boshi, and get the hell out of here. Wait, did he just call me a prey? I'm not his damn fodder! "Don't call me that! I'm not your damn prey… and let me go, damn it!"

His chest vibrates even more as he chuckles or whatever the hell he does and moves my face to the side so he can see me better. Or at least that's what I hoped he would've done but no, he doesn't stop there. His tongue is coming for my face again and I'm trying me hardest to move my head away from him but his grip tightens to the point where his nails dig into my face and I'm pretty sure that I'm bleeding from it. I can't be too sure when I close my right eye and the only thing that I can pay attention to is that damn tongue licking it. This is so gross. That damn tongue feels prickly like a cats but there are a lot more bumps all over it. Now his filthy tongue is moving down from my eye to my cheek again. If only I had one hand free then that's all I need to knock this sick bastard off from me.

After a few more seconds does he finally move his head away from me. All I want to do right now is wipe my face clean. I feel so dirty. Hell, I'd feel cleaner if I rolled in mud at the moment.

"That's…" I feel his grip on my face loosen a little, allowing me jerk my head away from him a bit, "—really disgusting."

"No, your blood tastes," he moves his mouth to my neck and that damn tongue darts out to lick my neck. I have to force myself not to shiver out of disgust right now. "—simply delicious."

He licks my neck once more before he starts to suck on it, making me struggle against him again. I'm trying to get my arms out from digging into my sides while making his from being wrapped around me. At the same time I'm trying to throw my body back against him to get him away from me but he's not budging at all. His lips keeps sucking on my neck and I can feel that damn tongue lick me every so often. And now he's going down my neck? Fuck, why can't I get out of this? I shouldn't be this weak, damn it!

That damn mouth is sucking really hard and now I can feel teeth biting down before more liquid runs down my neck. Shit, he just made me bleed again. Damn it. I try to jerk my head away from him before he can do anything else but the grip on my face keeps me from doing so. All of the sudden I feel something soft creeping up my right leg, forcing me to stop moving at the moment. When I look down I can feel my eyes instantly go wide. When did his tail come out? Wait, if that's out then that must mean… No, did he just transform?

My heart is beating harder against my chest right now. If he transformed then I'm gonna have a harder chance of getting out of this more than I already am. He was too blood thirsty in our last fight that it was getting hard for me to stand back up to attack him. I most likely won't make it out of this place alive if he did.

I turn my head to see if my sudden fear is right, to see if he transformed but other than his tail he still looks the same. A relieve sigh escapes my mouth.

I don't know why I'm so stupid to think that I could be relieved, even if it was just for a small moment. His damn tail is slowly crawling its way up my leg and goes in my pant leg. What the fuck is he doing?

Instantly I kick my leg out to the side, trying to get that damn thing out but this bastard just moves his leg from the side of me and puts it over my knee, pinning my leg down on the ground. Shit, this isn't good. And fuck, he just bit me again.

The pain is ignored as his tail continues to go up my leg and I can feel the tip of it going for my crotch. When it reaches it his tail just starts to rub me and my teeth clench tighter together, making my jaw hurt a bit. I-I don't know what the hell he's thinking. How the hell am I supposed to handle this? What the fuck am I supposed to do when he has my body pinned like this? I know he knows that I'm not just going to sit here and take this but I can't fucking move!

Sharp teeth nip my neck again and draws even more blood from it and all I can feel after all these damn nips is that filthy tongue lick it away. Suddenly he just moves his tongue away from me but keeps his mouth on my neck. Is he finally going to leave my neck alone? Nope, never mind that. He's talking while his mouth is still on me.

"Is something wrong? You're being awfully quiet for someone who is usually loud."

I'm not able to retort when his tail wraps around my— Shit, are you fucking serious?! Damn it! I can feel my eyes tightly clench shut and my teeth just grind against each other. This sick bastard is literally squeezing the base of my— I can't even say it. Just the thought of it hurts but to actually feel it is so much worse.

I need to focus on something else but what? I can't get anything to come to mind, not when he's squeezing my— Ngh, I can't, won't say it. Focus Luffy, focus on something. Anything. Come on, brain, give me something else to think about, anything at all. Damn it, this is painful. I can't get out of this. "L-let… go of me…!"

"I can't do that." The tail squeezes me tighter, making me bite on my bottom lip. Doing that doesn't distract me at all. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I told you that there were other methods to get revenge on a person," his thumb brushes under my chin before he turns my face. When I crack my eyes open I see that damn glint in his eyes again. Shit, he's gonna do something. "—and I'm going to show you one now."

Before I can even blink his lips are on top of mine and soon afterwards his tongue is at my mouth. But it doesn't stop there. He's trying to pry my mouth open with that damn tongue. I make sure to keep my mouth snapped shut as I glare at him. He wants to put his tongue in my mouth, I know he does but I refuse to let him. This is disgusting as it is. I won't let it get any worse.

He narrows his eyes at my defiance and the next thing I feel is absolute pain. The base of my— he's squeezing it even more! It hurts so much and I close my eyes to try and block it out but it's not working. Damn it, there's so much force in his tail that I can't help but open my mouth to scream but the sound is quickly muffled when he thrusts his nasty tongue in. Shit, he invaded my mouth. No, that's not the right word, I'm being ravaged by him. His rough tongue is all over the place like it's on an adventure to explore it: it goes from the roof to under my tongue, then against my teeth before pressing against my tongue. I'm pretty sure if he could then he'd make that filthy thing go to the back of my throat but he's not, he's just sucking my tongue right now. This is so disgusting!

I'm trying to push his tongue out with my own while still trying to move my head away from him but nothing that I'm doing is working. My tongue keep slipping whenever I try to push his filthy one out from my mouth and his grip on my face just tightens. He wraps his tongue around my own and pulls it in his mouth. No. It's bad enough that he was in my mouth. I don't want to be in his. Desperately I try to pull my tongue free but he keeps sucking on it. After a few more attempts I finally get mine free but as soon as I get it back in my mouth his tongue quickly follows and is ravaging me again.

I don't want to taste him. I don't want to feel it in my mouth. I don't want to know what his tongue feels like; how it's bumpy like a cat's or how wet and strong it is. I don't want to be kissed by anyone, especially not him. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be stronger than this, a lot stronger. So why am I in this situation in the first place? Damn, I can just kick myself for getting in this. But I'll worry about that once I get free from his grip. I _**need**_ to get out of this now!

My thought is cut short again because of that damn tail. It's slowly going up and down my private area and I mean it's _**really**_ going slow and freaking hard. And shit, I'm losing air. Not just air but I'm losing focus too. I can't tell for sure if something is touching my chest or not or if my sides feel like they're burning. I can't even try to distract myself from him touching my crotch like I was earlier. My mind is getting too fuzzy that I can hardly try to push his tongue out anymore. My lungs are burning right now; it feels like they're on fire.

I… I can't breathe anymore.

I need to breath.

I need air!

I'm not sure if he can read minds and heard that last clear thought or if I was making any noise but he finally takes his tongue out from my mouth before he slowly licks the right side of my face, from my jaw up to my forehead before he finally leaves my face alone. I can't do anything but gasp for air. In fact I don't care about anything except for getting as much air as my body will let me get and probably more.

After a few seconds of getting air into my tired lungs it feels a little better, but not by much. I'm fine just enough to get my head cleared but that's a start. Opening my eyes I see this bastard and my eyes narrow a bit. Here I am probably red from the lack the air, sweating a little, somehow my vest is wide open —how the hell did that happen?— and I'm breathing really hard but other than a little blood at the corner of his mouth this son of a bitch looks perfectly fine? What the hell?

He lets go of my face and I bring my head in front of me and bend it down while closing my eyes, still trying to get more air into my lungs. His other arm loosens around me and I think he's moving his tail out from under my shorts but I can't be too sure. The sound of a zipper going down catches my ears but I don't really pay too much attention right now. I know I should but my lungs are still burning that I can't bring myself to focus on it.

Wait, he just let me go? That means that I can move. Alright, I'm gonna get up, get some distance between us and beat his ass so much worse than last time that he'll—

That pain, that freaking pain is back. I can't do anything except clench my eyes tighter and bite my bottom lip again. There's another trail of blood coming from my lip but I don't care. Oh my gosh… this hurts so much. It feels like he took one of Franky's tools, the one that lets him tighten a metal bolt, and is just twisting my— I want to scream but I don't. Instead my front teeth just dig deeper into my lip and I can feel blood going on my tooth and running down my chin. I get he wants his revenge but—

He grabs my face and turns me but I don't know what he looks like. My eyes are still clenched shut and really, I don't even want to look at him. He could either look completely bored or that damn glint can be in his eyes. Either way I don't want to see his face.

I can feel my face being pulled before that damn tongue licks my chin, licking the blood off of it. I'll worry about getting his tongue off of me later but I need his tail to let me go first. I lift my left hand but as soon as I get it up it instantly drops when his tail goes up my— Fuck, come on. I can do this. All I gotta do is just pull it off. If that's all then why is it so hard?

"Mugiwara,"

My eyes open as he calls me and I can feel something hard poking my lower back. That's his… Why didn't I notice it sooner?

"—you must enjoying yourself?"

I can't respond to him. Not only that but I don't trust my voice right now. I don't even know what I would say. The only thing that I can do is shake my head before lowering it, making sure that the front of my hair is covering a majority of my face. I can't let him see me like this. Hell, I don't even want to know what I look like right now. I probably look weak or something really close to it.

Apparently he doesn't like what I did because now he's using his tail to rub me at an even slower pace but there's so much force that my whole body instantly tenses and I have to grind my teeth together to keep me from screaming.

Why the hell would I enjoy this? I don't care about these types of things. All I care about are my friends, our dreams, and my promises. This has nothing to do with any of them— His fingers are barely touching my chest now and going down my stomach, making my stomach tighten even more and that damn tail is still moving.

"N-no more…" The words come out breathlessly. My body is still getting too hot and going into my Second Gear is making it worse, probably. If I knew that this was going to happen then I would've went into my Third Gear instead but who knows what he would've done to me afterwards.

"Do you actually think that I'm going to stop when we've only begun?" By now his hands are under my vest and his nails are scratching down my side before going back up. He's leaving trails, I know he is. My breaths are getting shallow. Damn it, this is really bad.

"Do you have something on your mind?" He sounds like he's enjoying it or that's what it sounds like, at least. I can't really tell for sure.

Damn it, my body is getting too hot. I don't know what to do about it and with him still touching me… it's getting too hard to do anything. But I don't understand why I'm getting so hot like this. "S-stop it! I… i-it's too hot!"

He moves that damn tail one last time but really hard before he moves his hands away from my stomach and the next thing I know is that I'm roughly being shoved off from him. Out of reflex I extend my arms out in front of me to make sure that I don't hit the floor and end up on my hands and knees. Before I even have a chance to move he roughly grabs my face and presses my jaws together really hard, forcing my mouth open. I have no idea on what he's about to do but all I know is that I need to get out of this. "Get off!"

While I'm trying to jerk my head out from his hand I barely pay any attention to his other hand and I think that I can hear the sound of another zipper… I'm not sure. I need to quit not being sure and know what's going on so I can deal with how the hell to get out of these situations.

His grip tightens on my face, forcing my mouth to open even wider and I can't talk anymore. All I can do is make sounds. Damn it, now I can't tell him off. All of the sudden something big is forced in my mouth and I can feel myself choking on it. When I open my eyes they widen from seeing what's being forced in my mouth. It's his…

He just forced his…

He's making me suck his…

Anger quickly washes over me seeing his freaking hairs from down there in my face and I move my head backwards, needing to get out of this, but this bastard grabs the back of my head and pushes me forward, forcing more of himself in me. The tip of my nose is touching his hairs and tip of his… it went further than just touching the back of my throat. It's going down! I can fucking feel it down my throat and it's making me gag. Of course I'm going to gag, it's a lot longer and wider than the giant hotdogs that Sanji makes us when he barbeques. No, I can't think about food right now. This has got to be the worst time to think about it.

He pulls my head back and I can feel it leaving my throat and mouth, making me have the biggest urge to just cough right now. I ignore the urge when only the tip is left and I'm about to bite it off just so I can spit it back in this bastard's face but I don't get the chance to when he moves himself forwards while pushing my head too and he just holds me there. It's not down my throat again but he's just freaking holding me there so I can't move. And it's too wide for me to bite down on it.

"Move your tongue."

The way he says makes my body slightly shiver. The tone in his voice was… I don't know how to describe it other than creepy but I'm not about to move it. I won't be a part of this. And even if I wanted to, for whatever sick reason, I couldn't move my tongue in the first place. Not only because he's raping my mouth but because I don't have any room to move if I wanted to but like I said there's no fucking reason why I would. I don't want to be part of this madness. No, instead I just look up at him and glare the hardest that I can to let him know that I won't.

My shorts are being pulled down while he's pulling himself out only to quickly thrust himself back in. The next thing that I can feel is something that I should never feel happen to me, making my body freeze. His damn tail just grabbed my— He not only has his tail wrapped around it, he's _**pulling **_it. He's stretching my… and it actually hurts…!

"You're being defiant, but that's alright," He tightly grabs the back of my skull and I'm pretty sure that a few strands of hair have been pulled out but that's the least of my worries right now. He then rams my head forwards to take more of his damn flesh in. "—I'd rather prolong my revenge like this, Luffy."

I can't even look at him right now. No, I don't want to look at him right now. He's fucking sick. He making me suck him off while he's stretching _**mine**_ but it can't get too much worse, right? No, I'm wrong. I'm so wrong. It can and it does. I can feel the tip of my _**own **_touching the opening of my butt. I could care less that he's raping my mouth at the moment. There's no way that he would… I don't care how sick or twisted he's become these past few weeks, he… he wouldn't…

Again, I am absolutely wrong.

I've never cared about sex but he…

he just penetrated me with my own—

I— I can't breathe. This is too much for me. There's too much pain back there. My eyes clench shut from the pain and I want to scream so much but it seems to be caught in my throat. I need to think about something really fast. Anything right now. I don't care what but I need to think about anything to distract from this pain. My opening is being stretched opened and it feels like someone just got a brand new piece of sandpaper and they're just constantly wiping me there. Shit, it's getting even worse now. I can feel _**it**_ being stretched even more and going deeper inside of me. It hurts so much. It feels like millions of tiny needles just stabbing me inside. If it's this painful while I'm made of rubber then I don't even want to think about how painful this would be for someone who hasn't eaten a devil fruit.

I don't understand… What kind of sick person would want to get revenge on someone by making them do this to themselves? It makes no sense at all. Is this what he's been dreaming about? Making me _**do**_ myself? This is just insane!

That thought quickly leaves as I feel _**it**_ being taken out only to be rammed back in my body again. I want to scream, more than anything right now, but because _**his**_ is forced in my mouth all I can do is let out a muffled noise. That noise isn't even strong enough to be considered a scream.

I still need to find a good chance to bite down on him but it's hard for me to concentrate on that task when his tip keeps hitting the back of my throat more. As soon as he pulls back I lift my shaky right hand and grab his leg. But I don't stop there. I apply as much pressure that I can to that leg to stop my head from being pushed to him. It's the only thing that I can do.

The bastard isn't doing anything to me at the moment. I don't know why though but particularly I don't care. He gives a slight push to my head but I'm not moving at all, I can't. I won't but I know that he has a trump card. This bastard always seems like he does and for once, I'm freaking right. I really wish that I wasn't. His tail wraps tighter around me and pulls it out. Not a second sooner can I feel it ram back in me, making my body shake and as soon as that happens I let my guard down and he's able to push my head forwards again, and I can feel his damn tip going back down my throat. And not that it matters but I can feel his other hand tightly grip my wrist, digging in it to make thin streams of blood run down my arm.

Suddenly he pulls himself out of my mouth, allowing me to pant for air. Not a second later do I lift my head up and crack an eye open to try and glare at him for making me go through this. All I see him do in return is lift his chin up, trying to make me realize that that he's superior. He's not superior, he's just fucking twisted. The next time my mouth opens to get some air he shoves my head towards him and I can feel _**him**_ down my throat again.

This is getting too hard to deal with and I'm getting tired by the seconds. Having anything just pressing, no, stabbing the back of my throat is an awful thing to experience. I can feel it getting sore from being stabbed by _**him**_. I can't get out of this because this bastard is gripping my head so tight that I'm pretty sure there's blood dripping from my head from how sharp his nails are. That's probably why my head is starting to hurt but the pain is so dull that it feels like it's not even there. I don't know how much more of this I can take. My right hand is getting really sore and my left hand is getting tired from being forced to keep myself up like this. My head feels like it's spinning so much. My mouth hurts from being forced opened like this while the back of my throat is getting really sore and I'm pretty sure that my throat will probably bleed if this keeps up. My legs are also getting tired from the position that I'm forced in but out of everything my backside is in the worst condition. If he doesn't quit then I'm probably going to be ripped into two and if I do make it out then I won't be able to walk that is only if he doesn't kill me first.

I shouldn't think like this, I know that I shouldn't but I'm being damaged in a way that I've never experienced before. This is torture. But even so, I'm not going to give up. I can't. I'll die if I do.

Despite my will I'm still losing strength quickly. My right hand doesn't have any strength to struggle against his grip any longer and my body is starting to sway side to side while my other hand is trembling. My legs are starting to give out and I'm falling to the ground. It seems like this bastard isn't going to let that happen though as the hand on my head is pulling me up, forcing me back on my knees. I won't be able to keep myself up for too much longer.

_**It**_is pulled out before it just plunges right back in, making my mouth get tighter around _**him**_. I don't know why my mouth is getting tighter whenever I'm forced into myself. In fact I don't want to know. I just want this to be over. I can feel my teeth scrapping against _**him**_ and it is awful, especially when a low sound comes him. Damn it, the pain back there isn't getting any better, it's just getting worse.

He slowly takes himself out from my mouth and I can feel my teeth scrapping against him in the process. It's so sickening. Once it's out of my mouth I lower my head and pant heavily. Drool is just spilling out of my mouth, making a small puddle on the ground. My arm is trembling so much that I know I won't be able to keep myself up for too much longer. My body is being pushed forward with each thrust and pulls back every time I'm forced out of myself. My body is in so much pain that it's getting unbearable.

As the tail pulls _**it**_ out it wraps itself higher around _**it**_ before plunging back in and this time the tip of his tail enters in too. I didn't think that it could get much worse but apparently it can. I'm being opened even wider and deeper and it's so painful that my body tenses up and violently jerks. I'm pretty sure that there's blood now.

My eyes are still hidden behind closed lids and just when my mouth is about to tremble my left hand loses its strength and collapses under me, making my head crash unto the ground afterwards. A few tears escape the corner of my eyes but I completely ignore that when I only feel the searing pain travel up my spine and go throughout my entire body. The next thrust is especially brutal as his tail wraps higher around _**it**_, and it goes so deep that I can't help but scream out from the pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

I can vaguely feel my right hand being released before its dropped by my face and my lower half slumps on the ground. Now I'm lying on the floor panting, sweating and pretty much crying. Ragged, quick breaths are leaving my mouth. My right hand is fidgeting to turn into a fist but I don't even have the strength to do that and my body is shaking from everything that happened. I'm in so much pain right now. My stomach is starting to churn and it feels like I'm going to hurl. After a few seconds that's exactly what I do. All of the food that I had for breakfast comes out from my place on the ground, right next to my head. After doing so I don't feel any better. I'm still really dizzy, still so damn hot, and still in so much pain. The only thing that is different now is that I'm not in my Second Gear anymore.

"I'm sure that you feel better now."

I can't believe this bastard. How dare he say something like that right after putting me in so much pain? And the bastard has the nerve to sound like he's enjoying it? With what little strength I have left I force myself to stop crying and look up at the bastard only to glare at him. I know the look on my face isn't much but it's all I can do at the moment. As long as he knows that I won't give up then it's good enough for me right now.

"It seems that you want more," He kneels down in front of me and a hand grabs the top of my head again, pulling me up so we can see eye to eye but I can only see half of his face since one of my eyes is clenched shut while the other one is barely open and I'm trying my hardest to keep the glare, "—am I right, Mugiwara?"

The only thing that I try to do is reach my hands up to move his from me but my body isn't listening to me at all. I can't do anything right now. Even so, I refuse to let him win.

He lets out a dark chuckles before getting to his feet, pulling me along the way by my hair. A small grunt leaves the back of my sore throat but I don't care. Once he's on his feet he uses his free hand to grab me by my face and lets go of my hair before we start moving somewhere. While he's walking I'm trying my hardest to raise my arms again but they won't move. I don't care. I'll keep trying, keep fighting back with every breath in my body, even if it kills me.

After a few more failed attempts of my raising my arms we finally stop and he slams the back of my head against the cold wall. "Don't worry, I intend to fuck you." His fingers squeeze my face even more and I'd be worried about my bones cracking if I weren't made out of rubber. "Your earlier scream was ecstasy to me."

The bastard's free hand grabs my throat as he releases my face to look at my reaction from what he just said. I don't even know what I look like but I'm hoping that it's not showing anything that I'm feeling because if it is then he'll see the fear and panic that's racing through me. The sick bastard made me _**do**_ myself! Of course he's gonna fuck me and he'll probably enjoy it too! That's what the sick bastards who do these types of things do. They enjoy it!

That smirk on his face turns into a grin when he sees my face. It's not out of some sick pleasure. No, he looks like he just accepted some sort of challenge? Why? Is it because he can see how fearful I've become? No, he'd probably be disappointed with that. I can't say for sure but he seems like the type of guy who likes working for his prize. But why is he looking at me like that, like he's approving something?

"Defiance,"

Is that what I'm doing, glaring at him? I don't know. I can't really feel my upper body too much. I'm in too much pain down there but that probably explains why my vision is more squinted then it usually is and why my mouth is so tight.

His grip around my throat tightens but just enough for me to still breathe without having to try too much. "—that's the look I want to see when I break you."

My eyes want to close but I can't let them. I don't want him to know just how tired I am. Not because of him, no, I don't give a damn about what he thinks about me. I don't want him to know for my sake. I need to be strong. There's nothing worse than letting yourself stay down knowing that it's impossible to fight back. I've never been there and I don't want to ever experience it, especially if my friends' lives are on the line like they have been countless times. I can't let myself get that low. I'd die before that happens.

"Go… fuck yourself…"

Apparently he doesn't like that response but I don't care, I don't give a damn if he likes it or not. He tightens his grip on my throat and I can feel his hand just digging into it, blocking my airway. I'm trying my hardest to move my hand to take his from around my throat but my strength still hasn't returned and I don't know when it's gonna come back but I can't give up until it finally does return.

My right eye clenches shut as I continue to push myself to move but all he does is close his eyes and quietly chuckles to himself before he loosens his grip on me. I don't get it. Just a second ago he was, I don't know, upset I guess about what I told him but now he's… laughing? I don't know if I want to know why he's laughing…

I can feel my eyes go wide when I feel _**him**_ against _**mine**_, flesh to flesh and he is really hard, like a rock. Why didn't I realize this sooner? Shit, I'm in a lot of trouble and I can't fight back because I'm too tired and damn it, I'm still hungry. Fuck!

"Are you giving up this easily?" The tail pulls my bottoms down some more before just ripping them away from me, not only exposing me to the cold air that seems to be colder by the second but to him too. Then the damn, fuzzy thing wraps around one of my legs and forces me to wrap it around his waist and he uses his free hand grab my other leg to do the same.

"Stop this… you… sick bastard!" I choke out. My heart is just pounding against my chest right now. I know that he's going to hurt me. It's going to hurt so much more then when he forced me to— _**Mine**_ wasn't anywhere near as hard as _**his**_ is right now.

He lets go of my throat and places both of his hands of my shoulder before slamming me against the cold, hard wall behind me, making my head smack against it too. If there's any consolation to that then it has to be the fact that I'm dizzy so I can't see him all that well.

"Not until I'm finished." When my vision returns I can see his face and I don't know if I should be even more scared or mad by how he looks. He's completely impassive; like he could care less about what's going on right now. Like it's boring for him to even do this in the first place.

Should I be insulted from how he's looking at me because he's making me go through hell? Should I feel a little relieved that he's not enjoying this nearly as much as I thought he would? I don't know but it's giving me more of a fighting chance so I really don't care.

I'm able to lift my hands to grip his upper arms after he moves his to tightly grip my hips. I'm trying to move my legs from around him too but for some reason I can't divide my strength to both my hands and legs. My body is too tired to but I need to get out of this. Even if he looks bored I still can't forget the fact that's he going to rape me if I don't do something.

He surprises me when he puts his mouth to the front of my throat and his teeth grab my Adam's apple, making me lose focus on what I'm trying to do. I didn't know that was even possible—

It's back. That damn pain is back. No, this is worse than when I was forced to— He just rammed himself in me. There was no seeing if I was still stretched from earlier, no type of experimental thrusts, or anything of that sort. He just full blown shoved himself in and all I can feel is a searing pain shooting from my backside to my lower backbone. I was right, this is so much worse than when I was forced into myself.

My bottom lip somehow found itself in between my teeth as the hard flesh slowly pulls itself out of me before it just rams back in; hard and fast. My breath is caught in my throat again and not just because of how hard he is. He's wide. Of course it's going to hurt. He hurt my mouth because the sides were being stretched too much when I was forced to suck him. I know that I'm rubber and being rubber I can stretch so it shouldn't have hurt but for some reason it just did, just like it does now!

My teeth are digging into my lip again and I can feel blood running down my chin again. I want to scream so bad, especially now, when he just forces himself in me but I can't. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing it again. He said that it's like ecstasy or whatever to him. I don't want him to enjoy my pain.

Sharp teeth nick my skin before he licks the drops of blood away. He then moves his head away from my throat and I should be relieved. I should be but I'm not, not when he grabs my abused backside and pulls them further apart before he pulls himself out only to snap his hips and slam right back into me.

He would have startle me when I felt something faintly blow against my ear but I'm in too much pain for that. "I want to hear you beg for me to stop." His voice is really low and I actually have to concentrate to understand what he's saying. Damn it, isn't it enough that I can't fight back while he's raping me? Why do I have to focus on what he's saying too? I mean I don't have to at all but at least if I do then I can try to distract myself from what he's doing to me.

Never mind. I can't. It's too painful for me to try and distract myself. His grip on my backside just gets tighter and he just shoves himself deeper into me. I can't stand this: the fact that I don't have enough strength to stop him, the fact that I'm forced to go through this, the fact that I have to hear him talk whether he sounds like he's really enjoying it or just plain bored. I can't stand the fact that I'm too weak to do anything about this. I hate it.

"Let me hear you scream." Even if I am too weak to fight him off I at least need to be strong enough to make sure that I won't scream, at the very least. If he kills me at the end then whatever, but I can't let him have that satisfaction, not that one.

My teeth let go of my bloody lip and they just grind against each other while fast breaths go in and out of my nose. I can feel tears trying to force their way out but I'm able to hold them back. I don't know for how long though. This is too painful and I'd be surprised if I haven't started bleeding down there or not.

Another wave of pain shoots from my lower back before spreading throughout my entire body when he shoves himself back into me. I can't do this anymore, I need something to distract me, now!

I don't know what happened, I really don't but the back of my head hurts really bad, I can feel blood just running down my neck and a lot of cold air is hitting me from behind. For some reason he's not moving right now. Cracking an eye open I see the reason why. He just stopped and he even looks angry.

The tail tightly wraps around my throat, making it really hard to breath before he leans his face close to mine and I'm forced to look at him. "Don't do that again." I want to ask him what I did but I can't even open my mouth when he just rams deeper into me and the only thing keeping my from screaming out is me biting my tongue. I just need to make sure that I don't bite down hard enough for me to bleed to death.

"I'm the only one," he starts to pull out and spreads my bottom wider before shoving himself back in. I try to break eye contact by clenching my left eye closed but he firmly tugs my head forward with his tail, making sure that I can't. "—who can inflict pain on you, understand…?" Just to prove his point he moves a hand to my thigh and digs his thumb nail into it. It's not enough to break my rubber skin but I can feel the hard pressure against my tensed muscle and down to the bone.

This is not sex. Even though I am, or _**was**_ in this case, a virgin, I know for a fact that this is not sex. Sex isn't supposed to be painful, especially like this. There's no way that this can even count to be revenge, no matter how twisted he is. No this… this is just pure torture.

I'm trying to calm myself down by slowing my breathing down but I don't know if that's working or not. It might be. Other than the excruciating pain my heart isn't trying to break free from my chest anymore. That might be because what fear I had is now gone since he's doing what I really hoped he wouldn't do to me. Either that or my body is just too tired; I feel exhausted. I know that I need to break free from this or else he'll end up killing me but I'm just too tired.

No, I can't let that happen. I can't just let him do whatever he wants to me and then end my life here, no matter how tired I am. I can't allow myself to be this weak. I need to be able to find Boshi and meet up with everyone again. If I'm going to beg, then damn it, I'll beg but I need to press on. I need to survive. I'll deal with whatever shame or guilt later, I just need to get out of this now.

"E—enough…" I don't know if I said that out loud or if it was just another thought passing through my head. I must have said it out loud because he stopped ramming himself in me and is now just using a hand to trace along my collar bone.

"…I didn't quite hear you."

But apparently it wasn't loud enough for him to hear it.

I'm struggling to open my eyelids but after a few times of trying I'm finally able to look at him through cracked eyes. I didn't know that I was still breathing so hard. My breaths are coming out uneven and heavy and I'm trying to pull his arms away from me but they only go limp and fall to my sides. My body really is too tired.

"…sta-stop this…" My voice is so low that I'm not sure if that's even considered a whisper or not. Just saying those two words nearly took everything out of me. I'm really close to blacking out right now.

For the next few moments, nothing happens. He's not moving at all. I can't tell what he's thinking about with the look on his face and in the next second my eyes close. I can't keep them open any longer. The only thing that I do now is pay attention to the storm that's still raging on— the pounding of the rain against this place and the angry wind howling— and the sounds of my uneven, ragged breaths. Not even the coldness from behind me can keep my attention and I can't feel my head hurting anymore.

This silence is unsettling and I want something other than my breaths and the storm to break it. Or at least I thought I did. "Tell me, would you like me to continue this after I've transformed, Mugiwara?"

The tone in his voice is too dark and that makes me cringe, not only that but for some reason my eyes shoot open and I really wish that they didn't. That look is back on his face, no, not his face. That glint is back in his eyes, almost making him look completely depraved. I can feel my eyes widen in fear. I need to do anything that I can to find Boshi and leave this place alive and I do mean anything but if he transforms then I'll most like be killed afterwards. Like I said earlier, he's too bloodthirsty when he transforms and he'll most likely rape me to death. I don't even know if that's possible but I don't doubt that he'll find a way to do it while he tortures me even more at the same time.

It doesn't even register in my head that I'm pleading, _**begging**_him not to. "…P-please no… I-I'm begging you… don't—"

"Look at you, bastard. You have him begging you. I mean you literally have him begging you not to. Knowing you, you'll do it just because he doesn't want you to." A different voice says before it echoes through this place, making both me and this bastard turn out heads towards my left. It's them! It's all of the CP9 bastards that took Robin from us except for that masked bastard who was hurting her. But maybe I can see him because my vision is blurry. Wait, no. What are they doing here?

Rob turns back to me but he isn't moving. I can see from the corner of my eyes that he's just staring at me, maybe not even at me but he's looking in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" The tone in his voice is serious. It's completely different from how he was just sounding seconds ago.

No. None of that matters right now. They see me. Me and my crew ruined Enies Lobby and beat them but they see me. They saw me beg this son of a bitch. And even worse, they're witnessing me being raped!

"We would have came sooner but because of that storm we had to wait." I don't know which one said that and I don't care. I'm just… I don't know what I am. Relieved that this bastard stopped, even more so because he didn't transform. Angry and shocked because they see me helpless in this damn situation. Frightened about what could possibly happen to me. I don't know which one I feel. Maybe it's all of them. I don't know.

Rob's grip on me tightens but it feels different. I don't know how but it just does. Probably because he was interrupted. "I'm busy at the moment—"

"We found out where Spandam is."

After that was said Rob quickly pulls himself out of me and throws me to the ground as if I were nothing. For the third time my head smacks against the ground but I don't care. He's away from me and that's all that really matters. I don't pay attention to anything that they're talking about right now, I just focus on calming myself down. My head is dizzy, my mouth hurts, my throat is completely sore, my lungs still burn and there's so much pain throughout my body not to mention that I'm still starving.

"What? Is the monster cat finish with him already?"

"Kalifa, clean him up. I don't need his friends to know what happened right now."

I don't pay attention to what's going on anymore as I'm starting to lose consciousness. The last thing I remember is someone dropping something in front of me. I struggle to open my eyes but when I do I let out a tired smile. I see Boshi. Boshi is right here, right within my reach. I try to grab it but it seems that my body isn't listening to me. At the moment, I don't care. I smile again before my visions fades into darkness.

When I wake up, I'm in the girl's room on Robin's bed as she's reading her book out loud. I try to get up only to fall right back down with a quiet yelp. My body still hurts. I guess that's when she notices that I'm up.

"Robin… what happened…?"

"Well, after you jumped ship Zoro and Sanji were going to go after you but the storm got worse. It blew Sunny a little ways from Ame Island." She hands me a glass of water and I happily accept it, ignoring how sore my body feels before she continues. "When we finally were able to come back, you were on the shore waving to us. Once on Sunny, you asked to lay on my bed as I read to you. I surmise that you had a rough time on Ame Island. Are you alright, Luffy?"

Good, they didn't notice anything different. I smile to Robin and ask her to keep reading to me. Even though they're my friends, I don't want them to worry about me.

Rob Lucci. I need to become even stronger so if I ever meet him again, this won't ever happen. Not to me or any of my friends.

Robin keeps reading her book and I look at the title. "Of Mice and Men" That's the same book that I asked her about earlier.

I'm getting really hungry again but I'm too tired to even try to get up besides, I can't keep my eyes open for too much longer and I'm too sore to ask her for anything.

Looking to my left I see that Boshi on the pillow right next to me and the tear that's in it. My thoughts go back to that pigeon bastard. Even though he didn't get his full revenge on me like he wanted to, he still got it, his twisted revenge.

* * *

**Le Jester Vixen: **

I had this dream and there aren't a lot of Lucci/Luffy stories that I see. Even still I like the ones that I do read. I actually had to go a different direction in some parts from my dream cause it was just too brutal and as much as I love brutality I couldn't possibly do that to my Boshi-kun i.e. Luffy.

I cannot write anything like this anymore in first person view. That was just too painful. Seeing Luffy getting hurt but mostly begging like that at the end, it hurt my heart to write that.

I'm going to put up a second chapter because this was actually an alternative ending than the original. And it will have all of its brutality.

Let me know what you thought and flames are welcomed.

_~Le. Jester. Vixen._


	2. Original PT 1

**Twisted Revenge: Original PT 01**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Being lost in a rainstorm Luffy is forced to find shelter in an old factory only to find someone unexpected.

**Pairing: **Lucci X Luffy

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt / Comfort

**Warnings: **M for language, violence, yaoi, non-consensual sexual activity, sexual themes, & possibly OOCness

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **I would love to thank Tatsu Shawna for her lovely review. I was gonna post this one a little later on in the week, but she inspired *coughforcedcough* me to write this faster **^./^\**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

The harsh blow to his diaphragm causes Luffy to double over and clench his stomach. There had been a lot of force in the older man's attack when the knee came in contact with the teen's gut. Even though he's made of rubber Lucci was still able to cause him immense pain; it almost felt like he got hit by a cannon ball made out of seastone.

Seven seconds pass as Luffy gets up to his knees, ignoring the pain the best that he can, only to see that the ex-agent is gone. He mumbles low to himself, wanting to make sure that his composure won't falter. "Where is he?"

Getting behind the pirate Lucci quickly wraps his arms around the young male and pulls him back to sit in his lap. He then moves his head close to his victim's right ear, whispering in it. "Looking for me, Straw Hat?"

Hot air instantly brushes the inside of his ear. Without turning his head Luffy moves his narrowed eyes towards his right to try and look behind him the best that he can. If he turns his head even the slightest then that bastard's mouth will touch his ear and even though it's not his face it's still too close to him.

Keeping his breathing under control Luffy clenches both of his fists. His arms may be immobile at the moment but he needs to move a part of his body and if he does then that at least lets the sick bastard know that he's not going to give up.

"What do you want from me?" His voice is above a whisper and is laced with anger.

Instead of answering verbally the twenty-eight year old lets his tongue out and licks the shell of the ear, enjoying the sudden twitch from the younger. It seems like the pirate doesn't like know what to expect from him.

Instantly Luffy tries to move his head away but a hand reaches up and tightly holds his chin, forcing him to stay still. Not a second later does he feel the tongue roam over a few strands of to reach the right side of his face, smearing some of the blood in the process. "The hell?" The sudden action makes Luffy try to move his head out of the strong grip. "Let go of me you sick bastard!"

Lucci ignores the demand and tightens his hold on the young man as he finally moves his head away. "Not until you finish entertaining me."

"I'm not here to… entertain you… Let GO!" Luffy starts to thrash his body side to side against the man the best that he can but he can't do too much with the arm wrapped around him and the strong hand is keeping a firm grip on his face. He shoves his shoulders back to see if that can loosen the restraint only to fail and he feels something against his lower back. Ignoring that for now he does it again but this time he gets a response, just a different one that he's looking for. He can hear a weird sound coming from the man behind him.

"I didn't think that I would see you so soon." Lucci fastens his arm around the torso even more. "It's only been a few months since my unfortunate defeat but that's alright since I've been waiting for my prey."

Even though he heard the statement Luffy doesn't care at all about what the ex-agent is talking about, he just needs to escape from him so he can beat this crazy bastard again, find his Boshi, and get the hell off of this island. The teen continues to struggle against the man. "Don't call me that! I'm not your damn prey… and let go of me damn it!"

Chuckling at the teen's response, the zoan moves his face closer to his victim's, placing his mouth on the squirming pirate's eyelid and licks the blood from the skin. Feeling the younger trying to move his head again, Lucci just tightens his grip on the chin to keep him still.

This is sick. Having the damn pigeon bastard not only keeping him immobilized but licking his face is just sickening. That damn tongue feels prickly like a cat's but there are a lot more bumps all over the wet appendage and the fact that he's trapped in his enemy's arms just makes the situation worse. Now that filthy muscle is moving from his eye down to his cheek. If only he had one hand free, that's all he needs to knock the sick bastard off from him.

The ex-agent finally retracts his tongue and moves his head away from the pirate a bit.

"That's…" Luffy is finally able to move his head away a little, "—really disgusting."

"No, your blood tastes—" Lucci moves his lips towards the jaw, "—simply delicious."

The constant struggle continues as Luffy tries to move his body away from the man the best he can, thrashing all around once more and accidentally rubbing his bottom against the older man's groin. Feeling the lips sucking on his skin before that damn tongue moves lower and licks the side of his neck begins to make him more than uncomfortable. He's never been in a predicament like this before.

Lucci harshly sucks on the neck, causing it to instantly redden, before biting the skin and puncturing it with his teeth. He licks the droplet of blood away before he decides to let his tail come out. Once the fur covered limb is out in sight it slowly creeps up the teen's right leg.

The intense struggling stops when the seventeen year old feels something slowly go up his leg. Charcoal eyes widen when the teen sees the light brown, spotted tail, not once forgetting all of the pain that he'd went through at Enies Lobby fighting this same man in his transformed state.

Slowly and trying not to show that he's getting nervous, the young captain looks back to see if his suspicion is right, to see if the strongest agent that used to be in Cipher Pol 9 had actually transformed or not. If the sick bastard did turn into the leopard man then Luffy is going to be in a lot of trouble.

A breath of relief comes out of Luffy's mouth when he sees that the pigeon bastard didn't transform. However his relief is cut short when the tail goes under his shorts and slowly creeps over his right knee, his lower thigh going towards his inner thigh, under his boxers and finally resting against his groin. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth together when the tail rubs against his private area back and forth. He doesn't know why a sound is trying to crawl up his throat but he's determined to make sure that it doesn't come out for this bastard.

Lucci nips the neck again and draws more blood from the small punctured wound before licking it away. Taking a short intermission he murmurs against the skin. "Is something wrong? You're being awfully quiet, Straw Hat."

Not giving the teen a chance to reply, he harshly wraps his tail around the base of the captive flesh, squeezing it. Instantly Lucci feels the pirate's body immediately tense up and try to move forwards a little.

Luffy tries to block out the sudden ache and focuses on getting out of this or at least trying to get the bastard to loosen the grip on his body. "Let… go of me…!"

"I can't do that." The tail squeezes the limb tighter before the zoan continues to talk. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I told you that there are other ways to get revenge on a person," his thumb brushes under the chin before he turns the face towards him to see afflictive, dark eyes and continues, "—and I'm going to show you one now."

The ex-agent immediately puts his lips on the teen's, thrusting his tongue out as soon as he makes contact. Noticing how his prey is refusing to open his mouth while glaring at him, he narrows his eyes and makes his grip on the penis tighter. Instantly the pirate opens his mouth to let out a scream and he quickly invades the younger's mouth while swallowing the muffled cry.

Luffy shuts his eyes tight from the pain down there as the older man tastes every part inside of his mouth: licking against the roof of it, roaming that damn tongue against his teeth, pushing his own tongue out of the way to lick at the moist skin underneath, and then finally sucking on his tongue.

Regardless of the fact that Luffy has never been experienced in this kind of situation, he's trying to push the vile appendage out of his mouth with his own tongue while trying to move his head away from the older man's. Unfortunately not only does his tongue keep slipping when he tries to push it but the bumpy tongue wraps around his own and drags it into the bastard's mouth. If that isn't bad enough then having the sick man suck on his tongue makes it worse, a lot worse. Instantly he tries to pull his tongue out of the man's mouth but with the hand holding his face tight and the lack of experience he's unable to; even so, he doesn't stop trying. After a few more failed attempts he's finally able to get his tongue freed and quickly leaves the bastard's mouth only to have the foreign tongue following and ravishing his mouth once again.

Luffy was able to beat this man. He shouldn't have been able to get up after the bastard's last attack but he found the strength to. If that's so then how can he let this happen? He's supposed to be stronger than this. '_Damn it. I don't want his damn tongue in my mouth. This isn't supposed to happen. I __**need **__to get out of this._'

Using the hand that's wrapped around his victim, Lucci moves his fingers to the top button of the red vest and pushes the button out before roaming his fingers under the cloth to feel the taught, rubber skin. His tail continues to strokes the teen's private flesh at a tediously slow pace and because the pirate isn't fighting back as much he can tell that the young male is starting to lose air. With that in mind he tightens his grip on the chin and pushes the younger's tongue back and forth, side to side, and starts to suck on it again to make sure that when he's finished with the oral assault then the teen will be forced to gasp for a generous amount of air.

This is getting too difficult. The seventeen year old is getting light headed from the lack of oxygen and with each stroke against his private area, it's making him lose focus of trying to get out of this. He tries to inhale air through his nostrils but that makes the situation even worse when the oxygen gets trapped in his throat with the combination of the next rub against his flesh and teeth harshly biting down on his tongue, causing a metallic taste to reach his taste-buds. He knows that his tongue is now bleeding.

Having enough oral fun for now, Lucci finally takes his tongue out of the teen's mouth and separates his lips from the younger's with a thin trail of saliva still connecting them together. He breaks the trail by licking up the jaw to the side of the head.

Luffy has his eyes closed tight as he's desperately gulping for air. At the moment he doesn't care about anything except for breathing: he doesn't care that his face is a little discolored from the lack of oxygen, strands of hair are starting to stick to his face from new beads of sweat, or how his vest is completely unbuttoned, exposing the front of his torso. He just needs to get air inside of his lungs.

After he finally gets the sufficient amount of air in him, he turns his panting form to see that the bastard looks perfectly the same except for a little saliva at the corner of the mouth along with a bit of his blood.

Releasing the chin in his hand and unwrapping his other arm from the young man Lucci moves his hands down to the teen's shorts. He unfastens the article and pull the private flesh out of confinement as his tail moves from under the clothing. Once the furry limb is out it quickly wraps itself around the shaft of the forced oncoming arousal.

The cold breeze hitting Luffy's warming flesh brings him out from his recovery. Before he can tell the man off he lowers his head down, closes his eyes tighter, and bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. The way that damn tail had just stroked him, it… it felt so—He can't even describe how that felt. All he knows is to keep his mouth closed just so the ex-agent behind him doesn't hear anything. He doesn't even know what he's trying to hide from the bastard, he just knows whatever sound he makes will most likely make the situation even worse.

Lucci grabs the young face to see what expression his prey is sporting: both eyes are clenched shut, jaw is tensed, and there's a trail of red coming from the bottom lip. He licks the fresh blood away from the mouth while stroking his victim's hardening flesh at an agonizingly slow pace from the shaft to the tip, squeezing the middle of the warming limb before going back down to repeat the action. He goes even slower when a little white drop becomes visible. Surely the teen isn't purposely enjoying this but he should probably have some fun before he actually starts torturing victim.

"Straw Hat,"

Eyes instantly open when said male feels something hard poking his back, now realizing what it is. Why couldn't he notice it sooner?

"—you must be enjoying this."

Even if it is possible Luffy can't respond to him. He doesn't trust his voice at the moment, hell, he doesn't even know what he'd say. He replies the only way he knows won't falter and that's by shaking his head in disagreement and tries to hide his face with the front of his hair. He can't allow the bastard to see what he looks like right now. He doesn't even want to know what he looks like from what the sick man is doing to him.

Lucci doesn't like the answer that he got since he's now barely stroking the teen at all but when he does move his tail, there's so much force that causes his victim to either open his mouth to let out a silent scream or clench his teeth together.

'_There's no way… that I would enjoy this… I don't… care about these types… of things… I only care about… my friends, their dreams… my dream… and food… this has… nothing to do with—'_ Luffy's thoughts are cut short when he feels fingers ghosting over his chest and down to his stomach, making his muscles tighten in disgust while that damn tail continues to move against him. He had made the mistake of going into Second Gear blindly, but if he knew that this would have happened then he never would have done it.

"N-no more…" He says breathlessly as he's trying to fight down an unusual heat going through his body. He's starting to get too hot.

"Do you actually think that I'm going stop when we've only begun?" By now Lucci's hands are inside the vest, raking the teen's sides with the tips of his nails as he continues tormenting the teen's forced erection with his tail, causing the pirate's breath to hitch. "You truly are naïve."

Teeth continue to clench together as Luffy is trying to fight this body heat. He has no idea why his body is getting hot. It's never happened to him before and although he's for trying new things, this is something that he can do without, especially by an enemy no less.

Seeing how his victim is acting from his treatment, Lucci lets that grin go back to his face as he continues to torture the teen. Sharp nails dig into the sides and drags downwards, making welts on the way, before letting the tip of his fingers roughly run back up the red streaks.

"Do you have something on your mind?" His voice is full of amusement as he taunts the young male.

Even inside the cold factory Luffy's body is still too hot. He can't fight this heat, especially from what the sadist is doing to him. From how that damn tail is tightly gripping him as it continues to slowly go up and down to the harsh scratches that he's getting on his sides, it's getting too hard. But he still doesn't know why he's getting so hot from being touched like this. He has to, no, he _**needs **_to get away from this insane man. "S-stop it! I... it-it's too hot!"

Lucci gives the teen one last stroke with his tail before unwrapping it from the pirate and roughly shoving the heated teen off of his lap unto the floor. He quickly gets up and makes his way in front of the panting pirate before getting on his knees.

Luffy lands on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. He doesn't even get a chance to lift his head as a hand reaches down to grab his face and presses down on the joints to his jaw, forcing his mouth open. He doesn't even think about what the man is about to do, he just knows that he needs to escape before something else happens. "Get off!"

As the pirate is trying to jerk his head out of his hand, Lucci uses his free hand to unbuckle and unzip his own pants. Once his arousal is free from confinement he tightens his grip on the jaw and shoves it in the struggling teen's mouth before releasing his grip on the face.

Luffy instantly gags. When he opens his eyes the only thing that he sees is pubic hairs and the base of a private flesh. His eyes widen in surprise before anger overcomes him and he tries to move his head backwards but is forced to stop when something grabs the back of his head. He's then pushed forwards with the tip of his nose touching the fine hairs and he feels something nudge the back of his throat, making him instantly gag. The unwanted limb starts to leave his mouth, giving him a break from the sudden intrusion. When only the end is left, he tries to bite down on the vile appendage just to spit it back at the bastard's face but doesn't get a chance to when the ex-agent thrust his hips forward while pushing his head to meet the thrust and holds him in place.

"Move your tongue." Lucci already knows that the teen won't but it just makes him feel better to let the pirate know who is in charge of the situation.

The way that the older man said the order makes Luffy inwardly cringe. He has no room in his mouth to move his tongue, even if he wanted to and there's absolutely no reason why he should listen to the bastard. Instead of even attempting the vulgar action he glares defiantly at the man above him as said man stares impassively back at him. Even if he can't move at the moment he's not going to give in to whatever this bastard is trying to do to him.

The leopard tail moves its way to the hem of the short pants and pulls the article down as Lucci pulls himself out of the mouth before quickly thrusting back in. Once the pants are down by the pirate's knees the tail grabs the young man's semi-erection and pulls on it, forcing the rubber limb to painfully stretch.

"You're being defiant, but that's alright," Lucci tightly grabs the root of the teen's hair and pulls the head back before ramming it to take more of him in. "—I'd rather prolong my revenge like this, Luffy."

The young captain shuts his eyes when he feel pain in his lower regions. He's never had it being pulled, ever; and even though he's made out of rubber it still hurts. Out of nowhere he feels the tip of his penis touch the entrance of his backside. Obsidian eyes automatically open wide as his mouth is continually being violated. '_He-he wouldn't… I don't care how much of a bastard he is… there's no way that he wou—_'

Luffy is, once again, wrong.

The tail just forced his half hard-on inside of himself.

The sick bastard just made him penetrate himself.

Rob Lucci had just made Monkey D Luffy take his own virginity.

Luffy stops breathing completely. His lungs stop working for fourteen seconds when he feels immense pain. It hurts more than anything to him. The burning sting is so intense —not to mention that his penis being stretched is torment in itself— but having to be penetrated makes the inside of his backside feel like he's being stabbed all over the place with millions of needles. The orifice to his backside is burning as it's being forced open and it feels like someone is just constantly rubbing fresh sandpaper against it. He's so close to letting his eyes get watery, the pain is that intense and it's very hard to make him cry from physical pain since he's made out of rubber.

He feels himself being taken out before plunging right back making a muffled yelp comes from the back his throat. He's still trying to find a good chance to bite down on the foreign flesh but his concentration greatly dwindles when the tip begins to hit the back of his throat more often. Refusing to give in he moves his shaky, right hand to the man's thigh and applies pressure to make sure that his head won't be pushed forward anymore.

Lucci looks down at the tormented form, seeing how the teen is panting while trying to stop the inevitable. He gives a slight tug on the head, trying to see just how much strength the young pirate actually has and is slightly surprised that the boy isn't moving forwards. He wraps his tail tighter around the stretched limb and pulls it out. Not a second sooner does Lucci force the limb back into the body, making the teen's body convulse and taking the opportunity to bring the teen's head to engulf his entire erection. Moving his free hand the ex-agent grabs the wrist and uses his sharp nails to dig into the flesh, drawing blood by squeezing it.

Having anything just pressing, no, stabbing the back of his throat is an awful thing to experience. Luffy can feel his throat getting chafed from being stabbed by the vile erection but he can't escape because the pigeon bastard is gripping his head so tightly that he's sure there's blood matting in his hair from how sharp the nails are. That's probably why his head is starting to hurt but the pain is so dull, it feels like it's not even there. He also can't move like he wants to because the man has both of his hands trapped. He can't move his right because it's held tightly and if he tries to move his left then he won't be able to support his weight quick enough and that'll give the zoan a chance to do something else to him. His legs are also out of the question. If he tries to apply pressure to them then it will only cause his lower body to feel like he's being ripped in two if it doesn't actually happen.

Lucci squeezes the hand he's holding, moves his knee to step on hand supporting the teen and applies pressure, tightens his grip on the back of the head and pulls the teen away from him quickly. Once his arousal is out of the mouth, he sees the young man harshly panting with saliva dripping out from his mouth. Not a second later does he see his victim crack an eye open to try and glare at him. He barely lifts his chin up to let the younger know who is superior. The next time Luffy opens his mouth to take in some air he shoves the head forward and Lucci can feel warm saliva around his penis once more.

Luffy can't take too much more of this. His body is getting exhausted by the second. No matter how much he's wiggling the fingers from his other hand to try and get it free, the sharp nails just keep going deeper into his skin, forcing thin streams of blood to run down his arm. His other hand won't be able to hold his weight for too much longer. His head feels like he just had a spinning contest for an entire day and he finally finished. His mouth aches from being forced opened for so long. The back of his throat is sore and it's starting to get raw from how much it's getting slammed against but his backside is the worst. If this keeps up then he's pretty sure that it'll be hard for him to walk for a long time, that is only if the bastard doesn't kill him first.

The Straw Hat captain knows that he shouldn't think like this but he's being damaged a way that he's never experienced before. This is torture for him. But, even if he is going through excruciating pain, he's still going to try and get his hand free from the man. '_I… can't… give up…_'

Despite his strong will his body is losing its strength. His struggling hand is starting to fail, he's starting to wobble side to side with his other hand, his legs are starting to give out and starts to fall to the ground. It seems that the older man isn't going to allow that to happen as the hand on his head pulls him back up, forcing him back onto his knees. As he's trying to support his weight with one hand again, it's starting to shake and he knows that he won't be able to stay up for too much longer. By trying to keep his balance he moves his right leg further to the side, to see if he could keep himself up until this is finished.

Lucci moves his knee from the hand as he continues to thrust the teen inside of himself and feels the mouth get tighter around his own erection, making him take note of it. Pulling the stretched limb out he pushes it back in he feels the mouth slightly tremble before getting tighter on him again. A smirk goes on his face as he slowly pulls himself out of the mouth. He can feel teeth grazing the underside of his hard flesh and he grips the head a bit tighter. He makes the pirate thrust into himself again and feels the mouth unintentionally clamp down on the tip of his erection.

Reluctantly, the ex-agent forces himself to remove his erection from his victim's mouth. An idea comes to him as he's looking at the pained teen: seeing how he's heavily panting, his head is hanging low, a small puddle of saliva can be seen getting bigger, his arm is trembling to try to keep himself up, the way that his body is being pushed forward with each thrust and pulling itself backwards each time the stretched flesh is being taken out, and each thrust makes his body cry out in pain. His prey looks absolutely delicious like this.

As the tail pulls the limb out, it wraps itself higher around the forced erection before plunging back in and this time the tip of his tail enters in the teen. Apparently it causes the pirate even more pain as his body immediately tenses up and violently jerks. Lucci is pretty sure that the teen is bleeding from that assault.

Luffy is trying his hardest to keep his mouth from trembling or crying out. It's unbearable. What his body is being forced to go through is too much on him. His seventeen year old body is at its limit.

Dark eyes stay hidden closed lids again as he's trying to think about something, anything except what he's going through but it's impossible for him from the constant searing pain running up his spine and throughout his entire body. Within the next few seconds his left hand slips and his head hits the floor hard as a couple tears escape his eyes. The next thrust is especially brutal as more blood trickles out, making him scream out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

A satisfied smirk reaches Lucci's lips when he finally stops and releases the stretched limb, watching as it finally retracts. He lets go of the hand and takes a few steps back, watching as his victim's lower half slumps on the cold, hard ground. This pirate —this same young man who had actually defeated him— is before him on the ground, crumpled and in agony.

Obsidian eyes are clenched shut. Ragged, irregular breaths are being taken. Right hand fidgeting to clench shut, body is shaking from the aftermath. He's in absolute pain. Luffy tries to even his breathing before he starts coughing, causing his entire body to ache even worse. He feels his stomach start to convulse before he retches. After twenty seconds pass he finally vomits from his spot on the floor. Even though his stomach is now empty, he still doesn't feel any better: he's still dizzy, his body is still hot, and he's still in immense pain. The only difference is that he isn't in his Second Gear anymore.

The smirk stays on the zoan's face. "I'm sure that you feel better now."

The pained teen forces himself to ignore his body's torment as he turns his head upwards to glare at the ex-agent with what strength he has left. He knows the look on his face isn't much but it's all that he can do at the moment. As long as he lets the crazed man know that he won't give up then it's enough for him right now.

"It seems that you want more," Lucci kneels down and grabs the pirate by his hair, getting a small cry in the process, and pulls him up so they can see eye to eye, "—am I right, Straw Hat Luffy?"

Luffy is trying to reach his arms up to make the offending limb get off but his body isn't listening to him at all, he doesn't have the strength to do anything. Even so, defiance is clearly in his eyes.

Lucci lets out a dry chuckle before he gets to his feet, pulling the teen along with his hair. That earns him another small cry from the younger's sore throat. Grabbing his prey by the face with his free hand, he lets go of the scalp and starts walking to the wall in front of him. It's apparent that his victim is trying to lift his arms to stop him but Lucci knows that he won't be able to. Instead he applies more pressure on the face as he continues to walk. When he finally reaches the wall he roughly shoves the teen against it, creating an echo to go throughout the factory.

"Don't worry, I intend to fuck you." He squeezes the face even more, feeling the bones under the balls of his fingers, "Your earlier scream is ecstasy to me."

Lucci's free hand grabs the teen's throat as he releases his face so he can see the teen's reaction. He's not disappointed when he still sees spite in the younger male's eyes. The expression on the pirate's face makes his smirk turn into a grin. "Defiance. That's the look I want to see when I break you."

Luffy has to take a second as he keeps his glare from faltering; he's doing his best to make sure that pain isn't visible on his features. "Go… fuck yourself…"

The zoan isn't expecting that reply as he tightens his grip on the teen's throat.

Instinctively, Luffy brings both of his hands up in an attempt to take the pressure off from his throat. He closes his eyes as he's trying to pry the man's hand from him.

Lucci closes his eyes and smirks before he loosens his grip on the throat instantly seeing the younger quickly open his eyes before they widen in realization. "Are you giving up this easily?"

The leopard tail pulls the short pants and boxers down before ripping them off and drops them on the floor. It then wraps around the pirate's left leg and forces it around the zoan's waist while Lucci uses his free hand to do the same to the other leg.

"Stop this… you… sick bastard!" Luffy chokes out. His heart starts to rapidly pound against his chest since he knows that this man is about to hurt him some more.

Lucci ignores that comment and let's go of the teen's throat, moving his hands to the shoulders. He roughly shoves his victim against the wall, forcing the teen's head to smack against the wall. "Not until I finish this."

It's hard to fight back, especially since his body is starting to give out but the young captain is able to place his hands on the zoan's chest in an attempt to push the older man away from him. He desperately needs to get out of this. "You're… fucking insane!"

The ex-agent moves his hands down to the teen's hips, which makes the hands on his chest move to his upper arms trying to pull them off. Not giving the younger a chance to do anything else he moves his mouth to the neck and uses his teeth to grab the Adam's apple, feeling the hands twitch from surprise. Further adding surprise to his victim he roughly thrusts himself in the body.

Air is caught in the pirate's throat. His breath is literally taken away from how intense the intrusion is. It's a lot worse from when he was forced to go inside of himself. He should never feel anything like this, nothing this drastic.

Luffy bites his bottom lip as he feels the hard limb pulling itself out before ramming back in. His lip is bleeding from how much pressure his teeth is putting on it. He needs to do anything to make sure that he doesn't scream, especially since the crazed man enjoys it.

The older man moves his hands from the sides to grab the abused backside as he slowly pulls out, slightly separating the cheeks before he rams himself back in. He is right. With his prey worn and exhausted, he feels delicious.

Sharp teeth nick the skin before the zoan licks the red drop from the skin. Lucci finally removes his mouth the throat and looks at the teen with delight before moving his head to an ear and whispering in it. "I want to hear you beg for me to stop." As he pulls himself out, he can feel the anal muscles twitch a few times before his hold on the buttocks tightens and he shoves himself back in the teen, hearing a muffled grunt coming from the throat.

"Let me hear you scream." His whisper is very low but smooth. He's enjoying the look on the younger's face, enjoying how the teen is forcing himself to stay as passive as he can but failing bit by bit. '_I'm going to enjoy thoroughly breaking him._'

Luffy lets go of his bottom lip as he opts for grinding his teeth together while he's hastily breathing through his nostrils. Once again, tears are trying to force their way out form his eyes but he has enough strength to hold them back. For how long though, he's not sure. '_I… won't… not again… but… I can't… take this anymore… it… it's too much…_'

Again, Lucci slowly pulls out as the pirate opens his mouth —from trying to talk — but the only thing that comes out is a silent scream when he fully shoves himself back into the body. The fresh scent of blood reaches his nostrils and just to confirm it, he brings a hand to the abused backside to feel warm liquid against it.

As the older man continues to thrust into his body Luffy uses what strength is left and hits the back of his skull against the wall behind him, indenting it. He absolutely needs to feel another source of pain because the one in his backside is beyond tolerable. He knows without a doubt that he's going to rip in two if this doesn't stop.

The leopard tail wraps around the captain's neck, forcing the teen to look at Lucci. "Don't do that again…" he rams into the teen, "—I'm… the only one… who can… inflict pain on you… understand?" Just to prove his point he not only thrust harder into the teen but he also brings a hand to a thigh and uses Shigan to puncture the skin and muscle, causing the teen to open his mouth and let out another soundless scream.

Luffy is trying to calm himself down in between his sudden pants while focusing on his new injury. That is short lived when the unwanted arousal goes deeper in him, widening his orifice even more and painfully stretching his muscles. It's not surprising that this hurts even though he's made of rubber. True that his insides are made of rubber also but they have never been in direct contact like his skin has been. It's almost as bad as getting hit by his grandfather's fist for the first time.

"E—enough…" The word is barely audible. Luffy isn't even sure if he said it in his head or out loud.

Lucci thrusts into the pirate again while his hand traces the collar bone. "I didn't quite hear you."

The young captain struggles to lift his eyelids but he finally does and looks at the ex-agent through cracked eyes. His breathing is harsh and completely uneven. His hands are trying their hardest to apply any kind of pressure that they can on the man's arm but only go limp and fail him, falling to his sides.

"…sta—stop this…" He whispers out. Just saying those two words nearly took everything out of him. His consciousness is close to fading to darkness right now.

Even thought the words were too quiet coming out of the tormented mouth, Lucci is able to hear the quiet plea. Or was that a pathetic demand? Either way he was still able to hear those words and seeing how the eyes in front of him clenched shut, the mouth is barely opening and closing in a fast pace from panting, the pained features on the face, sweat dripping down the face onto the body, and the scent of blood coming from his victim, that's all that he needs as an idea comes to his head. "Tell me, would you like me to continue this after I've transformed, Straw Hat?"

Eyes fly open in panic as soon as the question is asked. He sees the look on the man's face, he sees how his tormentor looks completely depraved. _'I-I won't be able to get out of this… I… won't be able… to find Boshi… or return to the ship… He'll… he'll kill me if he does…_'

Lucci isn't at all pleased from how the defiant look in his prey's eyes instantly change into panic. He knows that his victim isn't going to allow this from him without a fight but the look that the teen is giving him at this very moment, it makes him seem like he's been overestimating the young captain. His eyes narrow as that thought goes in his head. He knows better than to underestimate the pirate, he knows this because he was severely injured by the young male. If that's the case then why is this very man making such a face, a face that only the weak make?

The twenty-eight year old moves his hands from their place and he makes a fist with them in front of the teen's torso. "Rokuougan."

Luffy has no time to react as a surge of energy shoots into his body, would probably rip his organs apart if they weren't made out of rubber, and finally forces its way out from his back, creating a hole in the thick wall behind him. His body jerks forwards and blood sprays from his mouth as he lets out a scraggy cough before his head the left shoulder.

Moving his right hand from its place Lucci brings it up to wipe the blood from his cheek and examines it before putting the smeared digit into his mouth. After he licks the red substance off, he tightly puts his hands back on the hips and continues his ministrations.

The only thing that Luffy can do at the moment is turn his head to the side and harshly pant. His body is nearly giving up on him right now. If it gets to the point where he's is in so much pain that he'll become numb then he will be more than happy, either that or if he passes out first.

_'Something isn't right._' Lucci immediately stops everything. His prey is acting indifferent. Sure, the last time that they fought and the teen had taken the second Rokuougan he was knocking on death's door but that was when Lucci was in his leopard-human hybrid form. He's not weak when he uses it in his original state, it's just that the teen shouldn't be nearly as defeated as he is right now.

"Straw Hat,"

Luffy tries to calm his breathing down as he turns his head a little more. He's trying with all of his might just to crack an eye open and though it takes longer than he wanted it to he finally succeeds.

"—you're starting to disappoint me. I already told you that I can't get my revenge if you don't fight back." Seeing how the teen is struggling to keep his eye open Lucci continues. "Maybe I should find your crew and see if I can't take it out on them."

Both eyes snap open as the young captain is forcing himself to lift his head. Those are words that should never be spoken by anyone. His crew have nothing to do with this sick revenge or whatever the hell this bastard is making him go through.

Finally able to get himself up, Luffy pushes back the pain as much as he can and anger can be seen arising in his eyes. "I… won't let you… get near th-em…"

The ex-agent moves his hands and tail from around the newly vigor captain and releases his hold on him, making the young man drop on the ground. Watching as the pirate is panting hard while struggling to get up makes him have a new resolve. "Your friends will die—" he sees the teen grab onto the wall with a shaky hand before slowly pulling himself up, all the while trying his hardest to glare at him, "—unless you fight me."

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen:**

So I was gonna finish the whole scene but I have to remember exactly what happened after that last part. Yes I know, I said I wasn't gonna do anymore but come on, I'm twisted-ish and this is hot, minus the Luffy in pain and crying, but the rest is pretty damn- okay I'm just gonna stop now. Yeah, I caught that they were a tad bit OOC but bear with me. Anyways I'll have the second half up in due time, probably by Thursday or Friday.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	3. Original PT 2

**Twisted Revenge: Original Part 02**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Being lost in a rainstorm, Luffy is forced to find shelter in an old factory, only to find someone unexpected. PT 2

**Pairing: **Lucci X Luffy

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt / Comfort

**Warning: **M for language, violence, sexual themes & possibly OOCness

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Okay I came to the conclusion and finally I'm gonna admit that I, Le. Jester. Vixen, am a sadist. Not like Lucci but I love reading angst. I know, shame on me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

"Straw Hat, you're starting to disappoint me. I already told you that I won't be able to get my revenge if you don't fight back." Lucci sees how the teen is struggling to keep his eye open. "Maybe I should find your crew to see if I can't take it out on them."

Finally able to get himself up, Luffy pushes back his pain as much as he can and anger can be seen arising in his eyes. "I… won't let you… go near them…"

Lucci gets a new resolve watching how the pirate is panting hard while struggling to get up. "Your friends will die unless you fight me."

Leaning against the wall, the seventeen year old closes his eyes, lowers his head and continues to take harsh breaths. There's no way that he's gonna let this sick bastard get anywhere close to them and he's gonna make sure of that, he just has to get his body under control the best that he can, even if it hurts to move a single muscle.

Taking note of how the younger male is going to fight him soon enough, Lucci fastens his trousers before eyeing the discarded ones on the ground a ways from his victim and makes his way towards them. He uses his tail to pick the shorts up and tosses them at his prey.

Luffy sees his bottoms at his feet and attempts to pick them up but his body says otherwise. He's still in far too much pain to even try and reach down let alone bend his body right now but if he doesn't put his pants on then he won't be able to fight. Of course he can always fight without them but there's a chance that the crazy, pigeon bastard won't only take advantage of him being in pain but also the fact that he's pretty much naked and do more things to him that he shouldn't have to go through.

Trying his hardest to block out the pain Luffy grits his teeth together and holds his breath before bending his body down, instantly feeling his body hate every movement. He winces and grinds his teeth together as he reaches down some more, feeling his lower spine almost feel like it's on fire but even so he continues to ignore it. His breathing is absolutely ragged and he clenches an eye shut.

After what seems like forever the tip of his fingers finally graze the fabric of his shorts. He forces himself to just grab them and quickly pull himself up, all the while biting on his tongue and keeping his mouth shut not to scream out in pain. There's no way that he can allow himself to, especially since the sick man wants to hear it again.

Lucci just watches the young man struggle to get up, all the while very impressed on how fast his prey is able to get his pants. That itself must be more than a chore for his victim but it is a shame that he isn't able to hear that wonderful sound he had heard earlier.

Eyes carefully watch trembling, cut hands struggle with the pants and how the teen is barely able to bend down again just to put them on. How the injured body is pressed against the cold wall just to keep himself from falling face first on the ground. A few previous wounds on his prey apparently reopened as blood is slowly trickling down the sides of the torso and it even seems like the right side of the head is bleeding again.

Once the other pant-leg is up Luffy has to take several deep breaths, ignoring how his insides feel like they're on fire, before he finds the strength to zip them up. He almost doesn't even want to try and fasten the button but he knows that if he doesn't then that can lead to another problem and he has enough of them right now, so using his trembling fingers he forces the damn button through the hole.

He finishes with the button and rests his back against the wall panting. Never in his life did he think something like putting some clothes on would be so hard. Shaking that thought away the young pirate leans his head back and rests it on the wall. Strangely enough the rough medal feels good against him: it's soothing his aching body, even if it's just by a little. It's probably because of how cold it is from the storm outside. A weak smile makes its way on the teen's face as he closes his eyes. '_I'm surprised… that I can even hear the rain…_'

Another twinge of sharp pain washes over his lower body making Luffy squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth again. It seems that having a body made out of rubber won't ease something as bad as this. Or maybe it did and he just doesn't know how bad it could've been if he wasn't rubber. Slowly taking breaths seems to calm his body down a bit and after a while he finally gets his breathing under control. It's good that he has his breaths settled, now he needs to work on getting his body regular so when he does fight this bastard it won't fail him anytime soon.

Luffy lifts his right leg and takes a step away from the wall but as soon as he puts his foot down he feels severe pain shoot up his entire leg, almost like the limb wants to rip itself from the rest of him. That's it. His body isn't going to calm down anymore than this. He's just going to have to fight through this pain and hopefully finish this quickly so he can leave this damn island, but this is going to be really hard.

Bleeding from previous activities to be forced into, struggling to stay strong in front of him, weakened beyond belief, and yet the young captain is desperate to continue fighting. Desperate to look strong although the ex-agent knows better. He knows how much pain he put on the younger male but seeing how his prey is forcing himself to continue, to fight back makes it all worthwhile.

A thin stream of blood flows down the pirate's wounded face, going down the right side of the forehead, on the eyelid before disappearing only to reappear under the eye, over the dirty cheek, down towards the jaw line before the red liquid drops from the chin onto the dirtied torso and ground. Lucci watches as more of the red liquid falls from the young face and not surprisingly the carnivorous zoan in him wants to more, a lot more of it.

Maybe it's just his nature, the fact that he enjoys fighting, wounding his opponents more than he should that he likes the sight blood. Or maybe it's because of eating a zoan type devil fruit that he enjoys it. Either way, he will see more of it by the end of the day.

Seeing how the young man is now about two steps away from the wall, trying not to sway side to side on shaky legs while his hands are on his knees, trying not to let his tired eyes close and continuing to breathe slowly makes a small smirk tug on Lucci's lips. He's going to be entertained far more than he should.

"I'm glad to know that you're willing to fight. You just spared your crew's life," he sees the abused body stumble back before the young man catches himself and starts breathing hard again, making his smirk widen a bit, "—unless you collapse first."

Hearing that make Luffy lift his head and narrows his eyes at the man, temporarily forgetting about his body's torment. He takes a deep breath, moves his feet shoulder-width apart, and straightens his back as his glare strengthens. "I already told you to… stay away from them… I'm the only one," he grounds his feet on the ground to make sure that he doesn't stumble in front of this sick man again, "—you're gonna fight…"

"Is that so? You seem so eager to lay down and rest though." Lucci taunts wanting nothing more than the pirate to lunge towards him.

The teen clenches his fist and continues to glare daggers at the bastard, trying not to yell at the man because of his sore throat. "Shut up… you're fighting me… and only me…"

"Would you like me to come over there just to save you the pain of coming here?" The taunts continue. It's only a matter of time before they finally get to fight.

The left bare foot takes a step forward and instantly a sharp, excruiating pain shoot through the leg but is quickly ignored. If there's one thing that Luffy has learned in his life then it's that no matter how bad it is physical pain will always go away. He focuses his attention the zoan and continues to glare. "I'll be over there… to kick your ass…"

'_There it is._' Determination is renewed and dances in the young dark orbs. His prey may be breathing hard again but the will to fight is strong, probably the strongest he's seen since they've been in this place.

Wanting to make sure that his prey doesn't use any energy to come to him Lucci disappears using Soru.

Luffy is quick to notice that the bastard is gone. Moving his right foot to step back he brings both hands squared up, readying himself to either block an attack or send one depending on whatever that bastard does first. The building is completely quiet with the only exception being the heavy wind and rain beating against the outside. Suddenly a gear to his left crashes on the ground but he knows better than to turn his attention towards it less he wants to get distracted and hit. Instead he continues to keep his senses alerted.

Feeling the wind suddenly change he sees a fist coming from his right and he leans his body back to avoid it but the movement backfires on him. Ignoring it the best that he can Luffy almost hesitates but cocks his right hand back and throws the fist at the ex-agent's face only for the older male to dodge the attack.

Lucci gets behind the young man and aims a punch at the back of the head but before he can land the blow the pirate lowers his body in what seems to be a stumble and takes two steps forward before spinning on his feet, trying to pull off an uppercut, to which he just uses Soru to avoid the attack.

A few quick breaths are taken and Luffy is able to settle himself down but that is short lived when he sees another punch aimed for his chest and he catches it with his right hand. He then brings his left knee up, intending to hit the older male in the stomach with it but is forced to stop the attack midway when the intense sensation shoots through his body again. He winces from the pain but is forced out of his quick torment when he's pulled forward.

The twenty-eight year old throws another fist at his prey again but the teen is quick to see it coming and falls to his right, quickly turning it into a roll. Lucci then uses an axe-kick to hit the body but again the teen dodges it by doing a handstand that turns into a back-flip.

Once Luffy is out of harm's way falls to his knees and uses his right hand to hold his stomach. He knows that he shouldn't, especially in front of this man, but his body hurts far too much to try and just brush it off and actually landing from the back-flip just overdid it for him. He needs to lay down and rest, his body wants him to so much but he can't. If he does then this man will go after his crew, no, his friends. He can't have them in danger just because he can't fight. There's no way that he can afford to lose to Rob Lucry or whatever the hell his name is.

Seeing how his victim is breathing harshly makes Lucci narrow his eyes. "You don't need to rest, do you?"

The pained teen focuses his attention on the man and glares again. "Shut up… I'm gonna keep fighting… so just shut up," he takes a hand and puts it on his knee before pushing himself up, feeling his body scream out in pain from doing so, "—and let's do this…"

Satisfied with that answer Lucci closes his eyes and lets a smirk graze his features. "Well said," and with that he disappears again.

'_Again… with that stupid sobu…_' Luffy barely turns his head as he examines the quiet place from his left side to the right, wanting to find this man before he gets attacked again but there's no sign of the pigeon bastard anywhere. From the corner of his eye he can see something quickly move before he feels a sharp blow to the right side of his face, sending him to the ground.

Lucci flexes his fingers while he studies the young man on the floor, trying to get himself up. Surely the pirate saw something as simple as this coming, why hadn't he moved out of the way?

After a few seconds the young captain is able to sit up. His breathing is ragged and he wipes the sting away from his cheek. There was a chance to avoid the hit but his body isn't responding right. It seems like his reflex system or whatever it's called was damaged earlier.

Shaking his head Luffy slowly gets up from the ground, stumbling in the process but he's finally on his feet. If his reflexes aren't working right then he's just going to have to do this a different way. Just hopefully he'll be able to beat this man before he gets too tired.

The ex-agent sees how his opponent is flexing his fingers, hearing the digits crack before he puts his left leg back and squares his fist. His prey is going to entertain him some more. "Good, you're not deciding to sleep."

"Tch." Young eyes narrow before Luffy pushes his body forward, charging at the older male with speed that he's honestly surprised he still has with his wounded body. Not paying any mind to his injuries he cocks his left arm back and within the next two seconds he throws the punch at the man, hoping that he can finally hit him.

Lucci waits for the punch to inch closer to his face and right before it connects he takes two steps back, avoiding it. He can see the slight disappointment in the teen's eye before said male uses his other hand to throw a second punch aimed for the chest. He catches this one with his left hand and before the young man can react Lucci quickly spreads his feet apart before using his left leg to kick the teen right behind the knee, forcing his opponent to kneel down a little before letting go of the hand and he uses his other leg to kick the pirate in the chest.

The kick sends the young captain flying several yards and he stops when his back hit a medal gear, knocking the wind out of him before he lands face first. Heavy breaths are being taken while his right hand balls into a fist. Luffy moves his left hand by his head and starts to push himself up. He then brings his right leg up towards his chest and lifts his head to glare at the pigeon bastard. Just because this man has the upper hand doesn't mean that he's going to win. Luffy won't let him.

Seeing his prey on trying to get up again is more than enough evidence that he's going to continue.

The second Luffy gets foot on the ground he sees a Rankyaku quickly coming towards him, forcing him to roll out of the way. Once he avoids the attack he springs forward from his crouched position and pulls his right arm back. "Gum Gum Pistol."

Lucci avoids the attack but the next second he feels something hard hit his left side and he's sent to his right, crashing into some gears. The impact from the crash makes a few worn out gears fall on top of the heap and unfortunately on top of him.

"And Whip…" The rubber leg retracts back to its owner before he falls onto his hands and knees. A weak smile grazes his lips for a second before he clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth, wishing that he didn't have to feel this pain. It seems like he went overboard with that attack since his body is starting to ache again. Its fine though, he finally got to land a hit on him and even though it isn't enough to put the man down for good he still got to hit him.

About ten seconds pass and Luffy is finally able to lift his head while he tries to push the pain back again. When he opens his eyes he sees something that he's not expecting to at all. Hurling towards him is a cat. It would be really nice to have a domestic house cat or something a lot smaller coming at him but it's not. It's a bloody jaguar, or a cheetah, or whatever the hell the zoan type is.

Getting out of his temporarily surprised state Luffy just misses his head being bitten off by dangerously sharp teeth by rolling to his left. He does, however, feel claws dig into his calf before it gets off from him. Not wanting to feel anymore sharp objects anytime soon he stretches an arm up towards a gear near the center of this place and he gets to his feet.

A growl makes him turns towards the cat and just as he turns he sees the cat jump towards him. Luffy ducks in time to save his head from the jaws again but he feels his stretched arm get cut from the outstretched claws. He tightens his grip on the gear and allows his body to fly towards it, getting away from the bloodthirsty cat but before he's completely away from the zoan he feels his back getting scratched and he forces his mouth to stay shut just so he doesn't voice out his pain.

Lucci brings his front leg down and scrapes his bloody claws on the solid ground, letting it paint the ground red as well as removing the ripped pieces of cloth off. It seems that his prey was able to slip past him. Looking up he can see his victim taking harsh breaths on top of the gear and although it would be easy to climb them to reach the pirate he's going to use another method. '_Geppou._'

It seems the stinging from his back is making his body's torment get even worse. A rubber hand goes to his face and he shakes his head to refocus on this fight. It doesn't work as well as he hoped for but it's better than nothing. Looking down from his spot he eyes widen as he sees that the cat isn't on the ground anymore but is jumping on the air. "Wah…! That's cheating!"

The leopard lets out a roar as he reaches his victim and raises his front paw, swiping it at the pirate. Right before he can scratch his prey the young man uses an arm to block his attack. Lucci is quick to the rapid change and moves his body to bite down on the teen's upper arm, making sure to sink them into the skin.

A scream is almost out of Luffy's mouth but he keeps his mouth closed, remembering that this crazy bastard wants to hear it. He uses his free hand to harshly pull at the cat's ear. "Let go… you damn… overgrown… kitten…!"

Lucci narrows his eyes and presses his teeth further into the arm from the ludicrous name. He's expecting the young man to yell at this point, especially when the tips of his teeth touch a bone. He's not expecting the base of his ear to be tugged on even harder or for the both of them to somehow fall off of the gear and hit another one below, separating them from each other before they land a ways on the ground.

Again, Luffy is lucky to be made out of rubber because if he wasn't then hitting the rusty, medal gear then smacking his head on the concrete floor should have hurt a lot more than what it did. He has his eyes shut, grits his teeth together and uses his better hand to hold his mangled arm as he rolls over to his side, wanting to get on his knees before the sick bastard gets up.

Lucci reverts back to his original form, noticing how ineffective being a leopard is right now. He's sitting down with his arm on his knee, watching how the younger man is struggling to get up before he finally decides to stand up. A drop of red lands on his eyelash and he brings a hand up above his eyebrow, feeling the warm liquid before wiping it away. It must have happened when he hit the gear. '_To think that he has this much strength left._'

Blood is just running down the rubber arm and drips onto the floor as Luffy is holding the teeth-marked wound with his other hand. He never missed the feeling of being mauled by the giant cat a few months ago. Heck, that was one of the things that he purposely forgot about. He can't tell if he should be happy that he was in fact bit since it's a new injury that he can focus on or if it's just something else that's going to interfere with his fight. It'll probably be the latter later on. He can't seem to focus on it for too long as Luffy finally gets to his feet. If he lets himself get distracted by anything then it can cost him his life.

The next second Lucci quickly charges at his prey. When he's close enough he lowers himself and kicks at the left ankle, making a quick cry escape the mouth as Luffy falls back to the ground. If the pirate was a normal human than the bone should have snapped in two. "You should be thankful for being made of rubber."

Quick pants escape the young captain's mouth as he's trying to get himself up but again, his body is not listening to him. It only wishes that he would just lay down to rest. Even so, he has enough energy to push back his physical torment as he gets to his hands and knees. The next second he extends his right leg and twists his body in a full circle, kicking at the man's feet.

Lucci narrows his eyes, seeing the attack before he jumps over it. His eyes widen just a bit when he sees another leg quickly aim for his stomach but this time he isn't quick enough to avoid the kick and it sends him flying back in the opposite direction.

Luffy turns his attention to the area where he sent his adversary while breathing heavily but he can't see the man due to the dust floating around. It seems like this is his only chance to take a much needed breather and that's exactly what he does. A large quantity of air is going into his lungs and even though it hurts to do this simple action it's a bit soothing when he exhales the breath. Burning doesn't even begin to describe what the inner part of his thigh feels like right now. It's more like he decided to go swimming in sand at the desert of Alabasta under the scorching sun, it hurts so bad.

A hand moves to his stomach as Lucci sits himself up. For someone in immense pain, he still has a lot of bite in him and that's all Lucci needs to know so he can be entertained some more. One or two hits won't satisfy him, he's going to push the pirate even more.

Getting to his feet Lucci raises his right leg and quickly kicks it, creating a large Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl. He narrows his eyes in concentration, wondering what his prey is going to do next. Hopefully the young man will be able to dodge just to make things more interesting.

The bleeding teen sees the large attack quickly coming his way before he dodges to his right, avoiding the surge of energy. He catches something in the corner of his eye and turns to his left to see another familiar attack come his way. It's different from the one that he just avoided and a lot more dangerous. He can distinctly remember how it cut through the thick steel plating of a marine battleship from their previous fight.

Luffy is trying to get out of the way but he can't seem to move. '_Why can't I move?_' His legs are shaking from all of the weight being put on them and his arms seem to be stuck at the moment, so he can't stretch either of them to grab a gear again. Bringing his head up he sees the oncoming attack getting a lot closer. "Come on… move!"

The rubber body finally listens to the order and dodges the deadly attack by rolling to the left of it but it gets damaged in the process, the edge of the Rankyaku was able to gash his right side. Although the damage isn't too deep it's enough to make Luffy double over in pain. If this fight keeps going then he'll lose too much blood.

Lucci uses soru to get closer to his prey, waiting for him to stand up before attacking once more. Once the young man is up Lucci lifts his left leg to kick at the chest, intending to inflict more damage to the pirate.

As his breathing is still ragged Luffy sees a kick coming. His body seems to understand the situation that he'll be in if he doesn't do something about it and he's able to catch the incoming foot. The impact from catching it causes a wave of pain shoot through his arm, making him wince but even so he keep his grip firm on the limb. Turning his attention back to the ex-agent he sees the man quickly use his other foot to quickly jump up and do a back-flip, forcing him to let go of the leg. The next moment he can feel a strong push against the middle of his chest. The pressure causes him to stumble back even more but he's able to stay on his feet.

Luffy closes his eyes and quickly shakes his head to get himself focused on the fight rather than the new injury before he glares at the man. A second passes before he runs towards them man with his right hand pulled back. When he's close enough he let the fist go, hitting the chest dead on but it doesn't seem to affect the older male one bit. Either the guy is putting on a front or is most likely unable to feel anything. It wouldn't be a surprise. Luffy doesn't even know how much strength he has to try and damage the bastard. But knowing this makes him narrow his eyes and he sends another fist at the chest, and then another with his other hand, repeatedly.

The punches aren't nearly strong enough to make the ex-agent bat an eyebrow. It seems like his prey has finally reached his limit.

Lucci uses his right hand and takes a hold of the rubber throat, forcing the ineffective attacks to cease as he raises the pirate a bit. Seeing how his prey is trying to lift his good hand up makes him let go of the throat and punch the teen's chest. As the young man is about to fly backwards Lucci uses Soru to get behind him, moving his tail to wrap around the rubber throat again. He then hears a scraggy cough coming from his victim as he raises him high in the air.

"So, you're finally at your limit." Disappointment can clearly be heard in his voice but he shouldn't be surprised. He did put the young captain through something that no one should really have to experience. Even so, he was hoping for more of a fight. Although he has to admit that the boy surprised him several times.

Another cough leaves Luffy's mouth while a little blood sprays in the air. He's raising his good arm in the air to hopefully pry that damn fuzzy limb away but he can't seem to get it up passed his chest. His eyes close as the tail tightens its hold on him, lifting him a little higher.

There's no possible way for him to stretch his legs to the ground and twist his body to get the man off like before. The idea by itself is painful to think about but he has to do something to get away from this man. Again, he tries to lift his right arm and it finally reaches the tail before he grabs it to try and pry away from him.

'_It's… not enough…_' He doesn't have enough strength in just one hand to get the limb off. Luffy's going to have to use his bloody hand as well. Lifting the injured arm just makes the young captain want to scream so much. The teeth were able to puncture it to the bone when the damn cat bit him and though he's not a doctor he's pretty sure that a muscle or a few were most likely torn when it happened. Still, he's able to grit his teeth together and lift his bad arm up. It takes a few seconds but he's finally able to grab a hold of the tail with it.

Lucci can say that he's surprised that his opponent is even able to move the mangled arm. The thought that it was done for has crossed his mind a few times during this fight.

Accepting the pain that he knows he'll feel soon after Luffy swings his body back and forth twice. When he has enough momentum he turns his body a bit and uses his right leg kick that man's chest. The kick is like a double-edge sword. It's effective enough to make Rob lose his hold and stagger back a little but it also forces Luffy to bite his lip from screaming out as his leg feels like it's being ripped from him. He is fortunate enough to land on his feet right afterwards though.

Luffy straightens his back and takes a really quick breath before lunging at the older male. He doesn't want to give this bastard a chance to be able to do anymore damage to him. Keeping that in mind he uses his right hand to punch the man but unluckily for him Lucry's recovery is quicker than he hoped for and the man is able to avoid it. Not wanting to stop Luffy continues to punch at the ex-agent more and much quicker but each time he's about to land a blow the bastard always avoids it. After the seventh punch Luffy cocks his left hand back and thrusts it forwards with a lot of speed that it actually hurts him in the process.

The punch almost grazes Lucci's face but he catches the hand uses Soru to get behind the exhausting pirate, folding the arm back. Not wasting another second he uses his right hand and puts it in the young man's side, digging his fingers into the wound that was given from his Rankyaku Gaicho earlier.

If it isn't for the fact that his bottom lip is bleeding from how hard his teeth are sinking into it then this bastard really would've heard him scream out right now. Saying it hurts is a complete understatement. Just the fact that he knows this man's fingers are digging inside of his open wound, never mind his mauled arm being held captive; just knowing this hurts and it's getting worse. The fingers are clenching the ripped skin and is forcing the wound to open even more.

Lucci can feel how the rubber body is tensing as he pulls the arm back even more and tightens his grip on the side. Feeling the warmth of blood making its way down his hand brings a satisfied smirk to his face. "Tell me," he pulls at the side, "—are you in pain right now?"

Luffy lets go of his lip and clenches his teeth together. There's no way that he can stay in this position any longer. If he does then there's no telling on what this crazy bastard is going to do to him. He moves his free hand and instantly clenches his eyes shut. He just found out the some parts of the upper arm connect to the side. It's always good to know but this is a very bad situation to find out in.

Needing to ignore it for now Luffy moves his right arm again and can feel the searing pain shoot from his arm down to his abused side. He's trying his best to ignore it as he balls his fist and throws his elbow at the chest behind him. Either the bastard holding him isn't expecting it or just can afford to move but Luffy is able to land the blow. The only thing is that the damn man isn't letting go of him.

"Get… off!" Luffy continues to try and block the pain that he's receiving as he continues to assault the man behind with his elbow. He's hitting the chest continually and is able to hit the man's throat with the next one. That does the trick as mild coughing can be heard behind him and the release of his arm and side soon come after.

The young pirate needs to get some distance right now. He needs to be able to calm his body down, even if it's by a little. There's no way that he can afford going into shock right now. Can he even go into shock from this? '_I don't know… but I don't care either… I just… need to breathe…_'

A hand goes to the ex-agents throat as he tries to rub the stinging away. The pirate was able to hit him dead against his Adam's apple. There was no way he expected that to happen. He was pretty sure that his victim was going to either scream or beg for him to stop. I '_All this means is that I can have more fun…_'

Bare feet stumble against the cold, hard ground and his vision is starting to get blurry. As sixteen seconds pass Luffy finally makes it to some nearby rusty gears and leans against them. His breathing is completely ragged again and he can feel himself getting heavy. '_Its… probably because… I can't hold out… much longer…_' That just means he has to beat this man before then. That may be the case but his body isn't letting him move right now. His vision is not only getting blurry but the edges are starting to blacken.

Looking up he can see the pirate resting against the gears before him. The young man looks completely exhausted: eyes are most likely straining themselves, blood is coming down different parts of his face, and the vest is completely tattered. It would be better if the cloth wasn't even on him now. The pirate is holding his mangled arm while the other hand is on the newly added injury all the while blood is seeping through. Lucci may be a distance away but he can tell that the chest is quickly falling and rising; it seems his breathing is completely uneven.

'_I should end this now._' Using Kamesori Lucci suddenly appears before his victim. He can clearly see the surprise in the young eyes. It seems that the pirate wasn't expecting him to appear like this.

A punch comes towards Luffy and he quickly moves his head to the right. He doesn't have time to do anything else as another fist comes hurling at him, forcing him to move his head to the left. That's all he can do. With his back pressed against a heavy gear and the man only a foot away from him, he doesn't have much options other than dodging.

He sees another fist coming to him and is quick to move his head out of the way but feels a hard punch to his jaw. Apparently the third punch was just a lie. Getting his head back up, Luffy sees a barrage of punches coming towards him and the only thing that his body is allowing him to do is bring his forearms up to his face and block them. It's either this or let the sick man use his face as a punching bag.

After a minute Lucci brings his blood stained hands back and stops his attack for now as he just looks at the battered form in front of him: bloody and panting. "I'm sure you've had enough."

The moment Luffy brings his arms down he leans his head back, stretching his neck a bit, and throws it forward, hitting the ex-agent directly on the forehead. Seeing the man take a few steps back gives him enough time to stretch his arms back. The consequence of doing this doesn't even register in his mind right now as he runs forwards and hits the man in the middle of his stomach. "Bazooka!"

The older man's feet loudly screech through the building as he's forced back but he has enough energy to force himself to stop. Quickly he looks at the young man ahead of him with complete shock visible in his eyes before it quickly vanishes. There's no reason why he should be surprised. This same pirate was the one who beat him. Last time they fought, this pirate was bleeding on the floor, barely able to move but still forced himself up to save his friends. Last time he took the full power of his secret technique at its strongest and was still able to beat him. If there is anything that Rob Lucci will do then it's that he'll make sure this time will be completely different than the last.

The darkness around his vision is getting stronger and his body doesn't want to move anymore. A cough escapes his mouth following with another fresh batch of blood coming out as well and he sways to his right. He shakes his head, trying ignore all of this but it completely backfires on him as every single pain since the start of this fight comes rushing to him.

'_I… can't…_' Luffy takes a step towards the emotionless man ahead of him, '_sto—_'

That's it. His body has had it.

Luffy falls to his knees as the rest of his consciousness leaves him, darkness finally being kind enough to save him from this torment before he falls forwards.

Lucci calms his breathing down and spits to the side, a little amazed that he can taste blood before his full attention goes to the fallen pirate lying on the ground. Narrowing his eyes he walks towards the unconscious male and examines him: dark hair is wet —possibly from sweat— and matted due to blood. The face is laying on the left side, hiding the interesting scar but showing the bloody side. The vest is as good as gone. The only parts left is the left side but that's not even holding up all too well. More blood is slowly coming from the right side as both arms are at the sides, one in worse condition than the other. The shorts on the teen seem to be intact but he knows better. The pirate wanted to cry out with every step he took because of the earlier rape. The only part of the body that is actually in good condition is the top of the pirate's feet. Other than that, the legs are either cut, bruised, or lacerated.

Leaning down, the ex-agent rips the last of the fabric away from his prey before grabbing the limp body and slinging it over his shoulder. Taking a step forward Lucci staggers a bit. It seems like, once again, the pirate was able to hurt him more than he thought. A smirk reaches his face. "It looks like we can get to part two of my revenge." With that, he disappears into the darkness of the building.

* * *

"Luffy-san!" Brook calls out as he looks behinds some trees.

"Hey Luffy!" Chopper calls as he's riding on top of Zoro's shoulder.

Franky looks around a destroyed house for disastrous friend. "Luffy! Where are you?!"

"Hey! Hold up!" Nami calls out so she doesn't get left behind.

"Usopp, call everyone here."

"Guys, over here! Robin found something!"

Robin opens the doors to the old factory as the rest of the crew find her. They're quick to go inside of the building.

"As expected from Robin-chwan." Sanji swoons.

Zoro just rolls his eyes and takes a step forward, hearing a small crunching sound under his boot. Looking down, his eyes widen. '_That's…_'

Chopper jumps down his friend's shoulder and stumbles a little before his eyes go wide.

Franky looks at Chopper and sees the reindeer holding his nose. "Chopper? Hey, what's wrong with ya?"

"I smell," his hoof presses further into his blue nose. "—Luffy's blood all over the place."

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone looks at the doctor with absolute horror in their eyes before looking into the building.

Zoro picks up the famous Straw Hat before looking back into the abandoned place.

"Is he still here?" Nami asks, fearful for her captain. No matter how she treats him he is still the man who save her life. Luffy is her Captain. He's the man who save all of their lives.

Chopper looks around a little and shakes his head. "No, he—he's gone."

"Damn it." Sanji says as he looks around the outside of the building. What the hell could've happened here?

Zoro tightens his grip on the hat before boring his gaze inside of the factory. "Look around. See if you can find anything."

No one questions Zoro. He is Luffy's first mate and Luffy has become his best friend, even if he causes everyone trouble on a daily basis. He looks at Boshi before he too starts to look around. '_Luffy, where are you_?'

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **

Until next time, take care of yourself

~Le. Jester. Vixen


	4. Original PT 3

**Twisted Revenge: Original PT. 3**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **CH4 - Lucci takes Luffy to a secluded place as the Straw Hat Pirates look for their captain.

**Pairing: **Lucci X Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated M for blood, language, sexual themes, bondage, torture, possible yaoi or rape (who knows XD). A big surprise as well, one that will make you guys probably hate me. **^-/^\**

**Voquo: **"I love my 3 reviewers, you know who you are. I thought what the heck; I'll just turn this into a 10 or less chapter fic."

**Luffy:** Sneaks in the house looking around.

**Voquo: **"Uh, Boshi-kun, you okay?"

**Luffy:**"Ssshh, I'm hiding from that twisted pigeon bastard until I can properly kick his ass."

**Voquo:** "Well, good luck with that." **^./^\'** **"**I DO NOT own One Piece. I just own this twisted idea." Waits until Luffy leaves the room to give Lucci a whip. "You might need it."

**C L I C K**

* * *

"Chopper? Chopper, what's wrong?"

Chopper holds a hoofed hand to his blue nose. "Blood, I smell Luffy's blood all over the place."

"WHAT?" Franky asks taking a step forward.

Zoro picks up the famous straw hat from the ground.

"Is he still here?" Nami asks, fearful for her captain. No matter how she treats him, he Is the man who saved her. Luffy saved all of his crewmates. He Is her, no, he is their captain.

"No he… he's gone."

"Damn it." Sanji takes another drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground putting it out.

"Look around, see if you can find anything."

No one questions Zoro as the silently split into different groups to look around the abandoned factory. He is their captain's first mate and Luffy had became his best friend, even if he causes everyone trouble on a daily basis.

Zoro takes a glance at Boshi before he starts to look around. 'Luffy, where are you?'

"WAH, I FOUND SOMETHING!" Usopp's voice ricochets off of the factory's walls allowing everyone to hear him.

Franky and Nami run pass the wall that Luffy's essence is on from his and Lucci's 'last activity' without noticing it to see what Usopp had found.

As Robin and Chopper are the last to make it they see Usopp holding Luffy's signature red vest. It's ripped and torn in some places while there is blood splattered here and there.

"Who the hell could have done this to Mugiwara?" Franky asks taking the vest from Usopp to look it over.

"I don't know, but whoever it was must be unbelievably strong." Brooke says before turning his head to see Zoro starting to leave.

Robin notices this as well. "Ken-san, where are-"

Zoro stops and clenches his fists never turning around to look at the rest of them. "It's obvious that he's not here anymore so we're leaving.

Nami looks at the vest before looking at Zoro. "But-"

"NOW!"

"Oi, stupid marimo, don't yell at Nami-san."

Zoro ignores him and leaves the factory.

"Sanji, it's alright."

The cook turns to face Nami about to say something when she's interrupts him looking sad. "This is probably upsetting him more than anything."

"Ah you're right. Zoro-san has been with Luffy-san first. How this aches my heart. Wait, I don't have one." Everyone ignores the last comment and starts to leave the factory.

Franky starts crying. "Wah, the loyalty between captain and first mate. I'll sing about it." A guitar comes out of nowhere.

Chopper looks up at Franky. "Don't cry Franky, we'll find Luffy."

" *sniff* Shut up, I'm not crying… *sob*"

"Would you guys shut it and hurry up?"

"Hai Nami-swan!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lucci looks up at the shower head as the warm water sprays his face, remembering how he got here with that indescribable pirate.

_Once he left the factory from the back door he notices that his small boat is still intact. He straightens the unconscious pirate on his shoulder and goes to the boat. Tossing the captain in, Lucci unties and pushes the it further into the sea before getting in himself._

_Luckily he left when he did because he started to hear the voices from his prey crew at a distance. Sure he'd be able to fight them and kill most of them, if not all, in the process but he didn't have the strength at the moment. He'll wait until the opportune moment to kill the lot of them, but for now he'll be satisfied with tormenting his poor victim._

_There are three islands close to Ame Island and he'd already been to the two on the right looking for any information he could about Spandam's whereabouts. So he chooses to go to the one on the far left. It only took about twenty-three minutes to get there and nightfall was coming, so he decided to wait until morning to go information gathering._

_When he reaches the island, Lucci ties his boat to a docking post before pulling the teen up and places him on his shoulder. He reaches back into the boat to grab his duffel bag before turning back to the island. He notices that this island is similar to Ame Island, the only difference is that the weather is better here and there are actually houses on this island. Except the house look beyond run down and most of them had already crumbled to the ground. Yes, they were abandoned, but they are still here. So much for gathering information._

_Lucci starts to walk deeper into the village as he looks for a suitable place where he'll be able to rest, and finally finds one that doesn't look like it's about to fall apart if you sneezed. This house looked a little too suspicious. Not only does it look like it's in perfect condition, or as perfect as an abandoned village can have, but there are several fruit trees surrounding the place. Looking closer, you can tell that the fruit is apple. Well, that might be useful for something. Who knows..._

_The neko zoan walks passed the trees and the scent from the apples covers another scent, a distinct one at that. Ignoring that at the moment, he gets to the door and has to readjust the unconscious teen on his shoulder before placing his hand on the door knob. When Lucci opens the door, he half expects someone to come out just so he can kill them for the hell of it, but no one ever comes._

_Lucci walks in the with the pirate still on his shoulder and looks around, ignoring the faded scent that comes from the room. The front room was small and has a torn couch in the center with something that is green sticking halfway out from under it; there's a counter separating that room from the kitchen. On the right, there's a hallway. Lucci closes the door behind him and walks to it. He notices there is only one door at the end. Opening it reveals a bedroom with another door on the left wall which he surmises is the bathroom. His eyes wander to the bed that is neatly made, noticing that it's against the right wall instead of being in the center under the chandelier._

_He drops Luffy on the floor as if he's nothing more than an item before he starts making his way to the bathroom. Taking a single step, objects fall from the chandelier while one item hangs. The hanging item is a whip while the ones on the floor are all a variety of handcuffs: a pair of plastic ones, regular ones, ones that have spikes in the inside, and the last ones are made from seastone. '_That explains the bed_…'_

_Lucci continues his way to the bathroom holding his duffle bag and he pulls down the whip, letting it drop on the floor in the process. The older man is vaguely impressed that the lights still work in this run-down house. He places his duffle bag on the floor, taking out a plush towel and placing it on the sink before turning the shower on and undressing himself to get in._

Lucci turns around to soak his hair in the warm water. '_The only house that isn't useless would be a libidinous one_.' He thinks dryly. The leopard man moves his hands to his scalp, washing his hair with just water. There is soap and shampoo in the shower but using them would seem ill-favored. Besides, the previous occupants of this house were lewd as it is. Who knows what they did with anything in this house.

Ignoring that thought Lucci continues to scrub the back of his scalp with his fingers. Once his hair is finished, he starts to work on getting the grime and Luffy's dry blood off of his chest and shoulders. Semi-calloused fingers rub against his pictorial muscles, scrubbing dry blood off before his fingers go further down to his toned abs. Facing the shower head once more, Lucci watches as the filth mixes with the water before traveling down his toned torso, to his pelvis, and finally down his sculpted legs before going to the drain. He then proceeds to wash his semi-bloody groin due to both raping and fucking the young captain. Strong fingers touch the base of his member before he slowly—

**C L I C K**

**Chef:** "In a twelve inch skillet I will show you how to brown the rice in oil while in this pot I'll boil one cup of water." The chef puts his hand in a small bowl. "Adding a pinch of salt into the water, we will now wait for it to boil. As we wait for that—" He brings a bowl of tomatillos closer to the blender. "—let's start making some Salsa Verde."

**Voquo:** "Why the hell am I watching the cooking channel? I already know how to make Spanish Rice damn it. I am kind of hungry though. Wait, that's not the point!" Looks over to see Buggy sitting on the remote. "BUGGY!"

**Buggy:** Jumps in the air before turning to me. "WHAT?"

**Voquo: **"You're sitting on the remote. I'm missing Lucci wash himself, damn it. You better apologize to the viewers."

**Buggy:** "Uh, I'm - huh? Wait a flashily second!"

**Voquo: **Glares at Buggy making him instantly be quiet. "I'll deal with you later." Turns to the viewers. "I'll give you all a proper apology at the end, and Buggy," Looks at him impassively. "—if I missed Lucci's shower scene, you'll have hell to pay."

**Buggy:** Gulps before slowly nodding, then hands back the remote.

**C L I C K**

After turning the shower knob off, Lucci grabs his towel from the sink. After he pats himself dry he pulls out a pair of black loose pants from his duffel bag. Once dressed he walks out of the bathroom, deciding to leave the light on to shed some light into the darkened bedroom with the plush towel hanging from his shoulders. The sadist walks over the whip and handcuffs and sits on the bed to look out of the window on the other side of the room.

Stirring himself awake as he inhales, Luffy automatically feels pain throughout his entire body. '_W-what happened_?' The teen tries to ignore the pain as he attempts to get up with his arms only to fall back down.

"So, you're conscious now." The sadist states never taking his eyes off of the window.

The only source of light is coming from the bathroom. Luffy turns his head to the figure trying to see who it is when his memory finally comes back to him. With difficulty, the rubber captain pushes himself up so he can sit down on his bottom. He winces as another jolt of pain shoots through him. The pirate calms down by taking deep breaths; however his body is the last thing on his mind. So may questions are going through his head about his day, but there's one question that seems to be the most important to him. '_What the hell… was I thinking_?'

Lucci glances over to look at the confused and injured teen. His gaze goes back out the window to watch the moon slowly rise.

It's quiet, too quiet. The type of quiet that's just awkward and eerie as Luffy is left in his thoughts but he needs to stop thinking. Thinking about the past events of his day is going to drive the young captain insane. Looking at his surroundings, Luffy notices something shining before his eyes widen when he sees the handcuffs, more than one at that. He turns his attention back to the sadist glaring. "Where the hell am I?" Why was he still here with this man? He doesn't even remember leaving the factory. Why would this sick bastard take him?

Lucci ignores the teen, moving his towel to try and soak up some water from his hair as it keeps dripping and going down his chest.

Anger flashes thought the teen's eyes as he's being ignored. "Why didn't you just leave me there? Answer me damn it—"

Lucci uses soru and grabs Luffy by the throat before he pins the young man on the ground.

Luffy closes one eye as he tries to pry the leopard man's hand off of his aching throat. It hurt bad enough, he didn't need it to get any worse than it already is.

Lucci tightens his grip as he remains to look impassive at the struggling teen. He does not need to be pestered at the moment; all he wants is some quiet.

The pirate's vision is starting to go hazy while his lungs are quickly collapsing from being air deprived. Droplets of water fall from Lucci's hair to the young captain's face as he tries his best to take in some much needed air. Suddenly the pressure from his throat leaves as he's able to turn on his side having a coughing fit. Once he feels better he turns his head to see what the pigeon bastard is doing when he feels something cold clamp down on his right wrist. The young man looks at his wrist and notices that a regular handcuff is attached to it. Before he could utter a word Luffy hears the sheet wall next to him break before another clanking sound could be heard. He turns his head to see the other side of the cuff attached to the pipe in the wall.

Luff tries to get to his knees while tugging on his confinement. "What the hell is—" He can't finish his question due to a solid fist connecting with his stomach, instantly silencing him as well as making the young captain lose his breath. As his breathing starts to regulate once more the rubber teen feels his other arm being pulled backwards after hearing another clicking sound. He pulls at his left arm once before he feels most of his strength fading ways. Looking to his left side Luffy sees another pair of cuffs on his other wrist connecting to the same pipe, and immediately realizes that this one is made out of seastone.

Turning his attention back to Lucci, who is staring back at him, Luffy glares hoping that the pain that he feels isn't showing. "Let me go damn it!"

Lucci ignores him as he walks out of the bedroom and out of the pirate's sight.

Luffy tugs at his restraints, but stops when the sound of running water reaches his ears. Moments later the sadist comes back in and places a bowl in front of him before heading back to the bed. He looks at the bowl and sees light moving in it. It takes the imprisoned pirate a bit before he realizes that the light was actually from the bathroom and that there was water in the bowl. "What the hell is this for?"

The former agent looks to the pirate while placing an arm on his knee. "To drink." Lucci notices that the teen is about to kick the bowl over. "That's the only thing that you're going to get."

Luff automatically stops from attempting to knock it over and clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth before wincing in pain. He forgot how many times his tongue was bitten and bled.

Lucci gets off of the bed to go into the bathroom to turn the light off before walking back to the bed. He's tired from his earlier torture. It wasn't that him doing the torturing was what made him tired. No. It was the fact that he was holding back the entire time that had drained him.

The leopard man's back is against the wall as gets into a comfortable position sitting on the bed. There is no way in Hell that he was going to lie down in that bed. While he was getting his prey's water dish, he found… things. Lots of sexual tools all over the kitchen. He was lucky that he even found soap to wash the bowl with. Giving his prey a _dirty_ bowl seemed cruel and no one is allowed to be cruel to his victim except for him.

It's quiet once again, the only sound that could be heard was from the young male who kept tugging at his binds. The sadist is about to fall asleep when his eyes shoot open.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Luffy all but screams in the room.

The moonlight shines through the window and illuminates the young pirate. Lucci sees the teen glaring fiercely at him before he lets of a tired sigh. He gets off of the bed and kneels in front of the teen.

"Let. Me. Go." Luffy repeats himself gritting his teeth out of anger. The pirate is in immense pain and the position he's forced to be in is making it worse.

"No."

"Why the hell not—"

The sadist places his hand on Luffy's face, squeezing his cheeks to force the teen to quit talking. Impatience is dancing in the older man's eyes. "I need to sleep."

Luffy tries to jerk his head from the man's grasp only to feel the pressure tighten. The teen tries to move again but this time the sadist slams the back of his head again the wall.

Lucci waits for a few seconds before letting go of the pirate's face in order to get up. He takes a step and turns his head to the bathroom to see the door fall off of the hinges from the impact. Letting out another sigh he starts to head back to the bed.

"Let… me go." The exhausted teen weakly says.

The leopard man doesn't get a chance to even touch the bed when Luffy speaks. Turning to face the teen, the sadist sees the state he's in: his head is hanging low with his bangs hiding his face; his arms are hanging limply by the handcuffs behind him; his right shoulder is scabbing from being pierced by his Shigan; and there's dry blood on parts of his chest and abs while he's slouched forwards. The teen is beyond weak and exhausted but Lucci can't figure out why he's still conscious.

Luffy doesn't want to show the demented man just how much pain he's in. It's bad enough that he was raped but it was even worse that he begged the son of a bitch for more. He never thought that anything like that would ever happen in his life. Luffy feels awful, no, he feels worse than that.

Even though he's angry with himself, he won't allow Lucci to see how pathetic he feels. Now that his head is clear, he won't allow himself to make the same mistake. He'll have plenty of time to be upset with himself afterwards, but his main objective is to get away from this sadistic bastard.

Luffy jerks his head up when he feels something touch his chest. Noticing its Lucci's hand, he is about to yell at him but he lets out a cry instead when Lucci digs his nails into his chest and slowly moves his hand downwards, drawing blood.

Removing his hand from the teen's bloody torso, Lucci brings a finger to his mouth, licking the blood off and savoring the taste.

Luffy completely forgot that he has the seastone cuffs on and they're the source of him being drained. Not only that, but if Lucci decides to do anything to the teen's body, then he won't be able to stop from crying out like he'd normally would. He isn't made out of rubber at the moment, he is a regular human. This thought scares the teen because he knows that Lucci is going to torture him.

His thoughts are broken when he feels his pants being undone and he starts to panic. "O-oi stop! What are you doi—"

Lucci grips his victim's member hard. "You're voice is annoying my ears, and since you won't let me sleep," He roughly strokes the teen's groin. "—this will be your punishment."

Luffy's eyes widen before he tries to jerk his body away. "NO! STOP IT!"

Another painful stroke makes Luffy tightly shut his eyes. Was it this painful earlier that afternoon when he actually wanted it? His breaths are coming out as quick pants as he is clenching his fists behind him.

Strong fingers roughly go up the flesh, dragging over the foreskin. Lucci pauses as his thumb goes over the slit of Luffy's penis, earning him an unwanted moan from the latter before resuming his harsh strokes.

"…ngh n-no more… stop…" Why is this happening? If the twisted bastard wanted to punish him then shouldn't he get hurt from punches or something? Being chained to a wall wasn't too bad but... being forced to let his body get touched improperly again... Anything would be better than this.

"No."

It hurts the teen too much. The faster the pigeon bastard goes the worse it feels. However his body seems to betray him yet again, most likely because the never gave himself this type of attention. Luffy tries to catch his breath when Lucci's hand finally stops moving. As soon as his breathing is even, his eyes shoot open when he feels heat at the tip of his cock.

The pirate's member is right by his mouth as Lucci breathes on the tip. His open mouth hovers over Luffy's cock as saliva falls on the appendage.

The sudden feel of a fluid on his half hard on causes the pirate of throw his head back and hit the wall to keep himself from moaning.

Lucci slowly starts to stroke the young captain's member once more, feeling his saliva run down the length in the process before he squeezes the base, making Luffy half scream. "I thought I told you not to do that." He continues to stroke the pirate's member.

"B-but— hnn..." The young pirate clenches his bound hands to try and distract himself from what's going on with his body.

"You didn't actually believe that I was going to suck you off, now did you?" It's simply too much fun to torment his poor prey, even if he is tired himself.

Luffy refuses to answer that. He doesn't want to make the same mistake again like he did in the factory.

Not getting an answer quick enough Lucci repeats his question. "Did you?" He makes sure that the next stroke is extremely painful since Lucci uses his nails instead of his fingers, creating welts on the forced, hardened flesh.

"STOP!" It hurt Luffy too much, but for some reason the pit of his stomach started bubbling. He knew if this kept going, then he would have an orgasm and that was something that he didn't want.

"Of course you did. You're too naïve Mugiwara." Lucci resumes his movements with his hand. He couldn't decide on whether he should continue playing with his prey or if he should hurry so he could get some rest.

"Ngh… no m-more… ha ha ah… stop it…" He knows that he shouldn't be begging, but this... this is just too much for him. It's too painful.

Lucci momentarily stops to see the sweating and panting teen. He looks so delicious being helpless like this.

"Why… why are you… doing this?" His voice is raspy from all of the yelling he did earlier that day.

Lucci continues his harsh torture on the tired pirate. "Revenge Mugiwara. I told you that earlier." He moves his hand to the tip of the hard flesh and caresses the slit with the tip of his nail, getting another unwanted moan from his prey.

"Hnn—ngghn..."

Then the deranged neko drags his hand downwards and rubs the skin directly under the head before proceeding to drag his hand further down. He adds pressure to the mid-section as he feels the throbbing vein under his hand and continues his way to the base of the penis. As he goes up, Lucci makes sure to knead the flesh in his hand until he reaches the tip, forcing the teen to let out helpless moans. He continues with this pattern and each time he repeats it, Lucci makes sure that the next is harder than the previous.

The sadist quickens his pace causing the teen to cry loudly when he reaches his unwanted orgasm and his sperm lands on his pants and Lucci's hand. His victim slumps backwards as he's trying to catch his breath before he passes out due to exhaustion while Lucci gets up and looks at him. The neko zoan licks some of the semen off of his hand while looking at his prey before he walks into the bathroom and washes his hand. As he gets out he walks back to Luffy and just stares at him impassively for a few minutes before returning to the bed and sits with his back against the wall, letting sleep claim him as the room is finally quiet.

* * *

**Voquo: **"Yes I know that was OOC, don't remind me and that seemed rushed. Well it actually was. I've been trying to finish this chapter for the last two days but work has been a bitch and all the crap I had to do around the house was no better. So I apologize for this chapter, it just seemed so crappy for me. I don't know, maybe it was because there wasn't a lot of action."

**Buggy:** Tries to sneak out of the room.

**Voquo:** "I hope you know that I can still see you Buggy. And before I do punish you because you made not only me, but all of the viewers miss Lucci's shower scene, which I have to apologize to you for, I have a question. Why the hell are you even here?"

**Buggy:** Sits back on the couch. "It's because I want to see that idiot being tortured."

**Voquo:** "You're a pedophile." **-./-\**

**Buggy: **"WAH, NO I'M NOT! YOU'RE THE PEDOPHILE NOT ME!" **0.0**

**Voquo: **"Hey, at least I already admitted that I was in the 3rd chapter, and I'm only a pedophile when it comes to Boshi-kun." **^.\^\**

**Buggy:** "THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY MORE FLASHILY BETTER!"

**Voquo: **"Don't you dare try to fuss at me, besides, you made all of us miss Lucci's shower scene."

**Buggy:** "I-I'm sorry to all of the viewers." mumbles profanities **o.o**

**Voquo: **"Unlike Snubby Buggy, I do apologize from the bottom of my heart that this red-nosed bastard sat on the remote. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell he got into my house. Oh well, I'll have the 5th chapter up hopefully by the end of next week."

**Luffy:** Runs through the front door slamming it closed. "HIDE ME QUICK!"

**Voquo:** "Shouldn't you whisper that instead of yell it?"

**Luffy:** Thinks for a second "hide me… quick."

**Voquo:** "Give me your vest, then go in my room and lay under the covers in my bed." **^-/^\''**

**Luffy: **Hastily takes off his vest. "Yosh, thanks a bunch Vivè." Runs off to my bedroom.

**Buggy:** "Vivè?" **0.0**

**Voquo: **"What, you expect me to tell you guys me real name. Psh please."

**Buggy: **"Pedophile."

**Voquo: **"Now, do you really think that I'm gonna do something to Boshi-kun in my room while he's shirtless in my bed?"

**Buggy:** "YES I DO!"

**Voquo: **"Well as great as that thought is, I'm not that cruel." **^./~\** "Alright, before I cut off one of Buggy's testis and place it on his nose for making us miss the shower scene, I'm gonna let you guys go so I can hopefully work on the next chapter without much difficulties like I had with this one. Again I apologize for having you guys miss Lucci's sexiness, but to have a bit of a spoiler, I know in the next chapter Lucci is going to 'bathe' Boshi-kun. Until then, take care."

**Buggy:** "YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT TO ME? SOMEONE SAVE ME! ANYBODY PLEASE HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP !


	5. Original PT 4

**Twisted Revenge: Original PT. 4**

**One Piece: Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Lucci takes Luffy to a secluded place. Luffy is seeing different scenarios when Lucci tells him that he's being force to take a bath.

**Pairing: **Lucci X Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, sexual themes, bondage, yaoi, sexual torture, and smexi good/badness.

**Voquo: **Still holding Luffy's vest while sitting down on the couch. "Remote, check; popcorn, check; raspberry ice-tea, check; chips, check. Let's get this show on the road— Why the hell are you still here Buggy? I thought you were being chased by Shawna?"

**Buggy:** Sits down next to the tomboy and crosses his arms. "I told you that I wanted to see that idiot get tortured."

**Voquo: **Places her left elbow on the arm of the couch before leaning on it. "How could you since you fought alongside him in Impel Down and the whole Whitebeard War thing. Tsk, tsk, shame on you."

**Buggy:** Ignores her and points to the red vest. "Is he still hiding in your bed and why are you holding it so tight?"

**Voquo: **"Well, it's only been what five minutes since Shawna started chasing you. And if you must know, yes he is still shirtless in my bed, probably fell asleep though since I have one of those temperpedic beds. It's awesome."

**Buggy:** "But why are you holding his vest like your life depends on it?"

**Voquo:** "Oh," looks at his vest. "—because it smells good and I want to keep it." **^./^\**

**Buggy: **"Obsessive…"

**Voquo:** "Well, you might want to keep it down before I tell Shawna where you are so she can torture you."

**Buggy:** **0_o**

**Law: **"Ms. Voquo (Vivè) does not own One Piece."

**Voquo:** "Why if it isn't the Surgeon of Death. Where did your sexiness come from?"

**Law:** **^-^ **

**

* * *

**

"_Ugh… m-more… ha haa…yes… ngh haa..." Luffy moves his hand to the back of the leopard man's head, massaging his scalp asking for more. _

_Lucci swirls his tongue around the head of Luffy's dick, before licking the slit causing the teen to throw his head back. _

_Luffy tries to buck his hips up but the older man pins the teen down. _"_Ngh, that's hha hha… that's not… tsss fair…"_

_Lucci moves his body up and crawls on top of the teen. The leopard man licks the teen's face while thrusting himself into Luffy, who wraps his arms around the older man's neck. _"_What's not… fair…"_

"_That when… fuck hha… you forced me to… ha ugh…" Lucci bites Luffy's shoulder. "—…forced me to … suck you… you were ahh hah… you were moving your… ungh hips… h-harder…" Luffy throws his head back after Lucci's next thrust moaning loudly._

"_That's because… unlike you I know… what I'm doing Mugiwara…" Lucci moves his mouth to suck on the pirate's neck. _

"_Fuc-…yes… hah f-faster… ha-harder… LUCCI…"_

Luffy jerks his head up, gasping for air. Cold sweat is dripping from his face as he tries to calm down from his dream. '_Why… why the hell would I dream about… that_?' He couldn't understand it. Dreaming about the same person who is purposely trying to hurt him? It didn't make any sense.

He looks around and sees that he's still in that dark room. He looks to his right and sees Lucci still sitting on the bed. '_Guess the bastard's still sleeping_…' Luffy tries to move forward but winces when he remembers that his arms are chained to the pipe. He turns his attention to look outside seeing the sun begin to rise while his stomach starts to growl. '_That's right, I didn't eat anything since breakfast yesterday… I MISSED SEVEN MEALS_? !'

The pirate begins to sulk, oblivious that Lucci just woke up and leaves the bedroom. Luffy tries to ignore his hunger pain for the moment and looks back towards the bed to see Lucci gone. "Huh, where did he—" Luffy winces as the pain in his stomach starts to hurt worse. Several minutes pass as Luffy tries to ignore his growling stomach again only to fail.

Lucci walks back into the room holding an apple, not even acknowledging the young captain as he makes his way back to the bed.

Luffy looks as the sadist takes a bite of the apple before looking away. Watching someone else eat is not the smartest thing to do when your starving.

"You have water Mugiwara."

Luffy snaps his head up at the leopard man before glaring at him. "If you hadn't noticed, I can't use my arms!"

Lucci says nothing as he gets up, placing the apple on the pillow, and walks towards the pirate. He unlocks both sets of the handcuffs that are in the sheet wall before hooking them to a lower pipe. Once finished Lucci places the water bowl right in front of the captain then he walks back to the bed and picks up his apple.

"I still can't use my arms!" How was he supposed to get water like this?

"You're not meant to."

It takes a while for Luffy to finally figure it out. Lucci wants him to drink out of a bowl like an animal? "No way I'm gonna do that!"

"That's fine with me, you'll just dehydrate then." The neko zoan continues to eat it while watching the sun rise.

'_No way in hell am I going to drink like some sort of anima_l!' His body, however doesn't agree with him. He's been parched for a while and his throat's been dried from all of the yelling and screaming he's been doing the previous day. Water seems to be the best thing for him at the moment. Luffy's body seems to have a mind of its own as it starts to bend down in order to lap up some water. The captain is glad that he catches himself before he actually does it. Sitting back up, Luffy shakes his head and looks towards the bathroom. "What did you do to the door?"

Lucci takes another bite from his apple feeling a little juice run down his chin. The captain unconsciously looks as him lick the juice up with his tongue before taking another bite. "You need to bathe."

'_That came out of nowhere_.' Luffy tilts his head to the side trying to figure out what him bathing has to do with the bathroom door falling. "Wait, what?"

The sadist walks over to the pirate after placing the core of the apple on the edge of the bed. He unlocks both of the handcuffs from the pipes as well as the regular one from Luffy's wrist. As soon as the captain's hand is free he throws a punch to the sadist who catches it and pulls the teen up, making Luffy stumble forward and bump into his bare chest. Without uttering a word, Lucci pulls the teen to the bathroom, kicking the door out of his way and into the wall to his right.

"Why do you care... if I'm clean or not?" Luffy asks trying to stop himself from being pulled by the older man.

Lucci ignores his question and yanks the young captain, making him stumble forward again as they both enter the bathroom. The quiet leopard pulls Luffy one more time and throws him forward, making his side connect with the shower stall before he falls on the ground.

It's bad for Luffy as his mind is going through different scenarios about what could happen.

_1:  
Luffy is pinned to the wall of the bathroom completely naked while his hands are chained to a light fixture above him. Lucci runs his hands up and down the teen's body before he starts to lick the boys face. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Luffy asks jerking his head away from the demented man in front of him._

_Lucci has a sadistic grin on his face. "Bathing you of course."_

_Lucci ate the Neko Neko no Mi: Model Leopard making him the Leopard Human. A leopard is a type of feline. A feline is a cat and cats bathe themselves with… their… tongue..._

"_Get the hell away from me!" The pirate starts to thrash his body around to make it difficult at the very least._

_Lucci knees his victim right under his rib cage to make Luffy lose his breath while he uses one of his hands to grab the center of his scalp to pull his head back in order to lick the panicking boy's throat. Slowly the leopard man's rough tongue moves down the soft skin, pressing down on the middle of his organ against the neck all the way to Luffy's collar bone; licking and nipping down on the taunt chest and abs, leaving wet and little bite marks on the way. Kneeling down, Lucci spreads his prey's legs apart to lick the inside of his left thigh, dangerously close to Luffy's member._

_Luffy slams his mouth shut to try and keep his voice down while he bites his lip to keep from moaning. He's inhaling and exhaling a lot quicker through his nostrils, refusing to open his mouth should any noise come out._

_The cat-like tongue moves to the teen's family jewels, licking and teasing the skin there causing the teen to suck in his breath before he starts to pant. Lucci stands back up and licks at Luffy's ribs. When the prickly tongue touches the sensitive skin Luffy lets out a small moan, closing his eyes tight. Lucci licks the other side of the teen's torso getting the same result before kneeling back down. He lifts Luffy's right leg and licks behind the knee earning another gasp before moving his tongue upwards at an excruciating slow pace._

"_Ngh stop it… I-I don't need a bat—aaaggghhh..."_

_Lucci licks the underside of the pleading teen's cock before looking at his face. "Of course you do, you're all bloody." That wicked grin never leaves his face as he licks the teen's member again and sees pre-cum start to leak out. "See, you're dirty."_

"_N-no don't touch me—nnngghh"_

Luffy shakes his head from that thought only to have another come to him.

_2:  
Luffy is forced on his stomach as Lucci is holding the teen down inside of the shower by his neck while his hands roam over Luffy's lower back and backside._

"_Let me up, damn it." Luffy's tries to free his hands that are bound and chained to the shower drain._

_Scrubbing the boy's shoulder blades with his fingers before going further down on the body, Lucci stops at the struggling pirate's buttocks. "Your skin is clean—"_

"_Then let me get up damn it!"_

"_Now…" Lucci inserts a finger in Luffy's entrance causing the teen to cry out. "—I need to clean you here."_

"_N-no! Don't touch me!" Luffy clenches his trapped hands as his body goes stiff from the intrusion. He feels a second finger go inside him as the shower sprays his naked body. The hot water does nothing to soothe him as Lucci's finger touches his prostate making him moan in unwanted pleasure. Lucci takes his fingers out in order to rewet them before going inside of the teen again. The young pirate closes his eyes as he continues to squirm under the man, trying to at least get the sadistic cat off of him._

_"Stop moving," Lucci adds more pressure to his hand that's holding his prey down as he scissors his fingers inside of the boy. Leaning down to the teen's ear, he whispers, "—I need to clean my cum out of you..."_

Luffy is brought out of his thoughts as his left arm is grabbed by Lucci. The sadist wraps the other side of the seastone handcuff around the shower head before snapping it around his right wrist. "Let me go!"

Lucci ignores him and starts to move his hands towards the button of Luffy's short pants.

Luffy twists his body to try and get out of the older man's grasp but stops when the sadist grabs him by the throat.

"Stop moving."

"Why are you… so bent on washing me?" Luffy is trying his best to glare as he catches his breath.

"Simply because you're foul." Noticing that the pirate is confused about his response, Lucci swiftly unbuckles the pants and lets them drop to the ground. He kneels down to pick up one of Luffy's feet to get them out of the pants while he blocks a few kicks.

"I don't want a cat bath damn it." Luffy states as he remembers his first _bathing scenario _with the neko zoan while he shuts his eyes tight and leans his head back a bit.

Lucci stands up and looks a bit bemused at the captain's outburst. He shakes his head and turns the water on, surprising the teen.

The captain eyes shut tighter as water sprays on top of his head and face. The water was far to hot for Luffy as his skin starts to turn pink. "Hot, hot, hot, hot… Change the temperature damn it!"

Lucci takes a step back and is mildly amused as Luffy tries to move his body away from the water but since he's chained to the shower head, every time he moves one direction the water follows him. Having enough fun for the moment, Lucci finally turns the temperature down and lets the cool water hit the burning skin. Lucci then places his hands on top of the pirate's head making the latter cringe from the touch.

Luffy opens one eye and turns his head to see what the sadist plans to do.

"Look forward."

"Wha— no way."

The sadist turns Luffy's head forward. Strong fingers start to lightly scrub his scalp, washing his hair in the process. A few minutes or so pass as he starts to relax under the touch. Lucci pushes his head forward to massage the back of his scalp. He chokes back a moan from coming out of his mouth.

Lucci moves his fingers to wash the back of the captain's neck scrubbing the grime off before moving to his shoulders. If he wants to thoroughly wash the pirate then he would have to go inside of the stall with the teen. Getting inside with his pants still on, the former agent starts to rub of fingers along the teen's shoulder blades causing the younger male to suck in his breath.

No wonder Nami liked to be massaged if this is what it feels like. '_No, I can't enjoy this. He's up to something, I know it_.' Luffy is completely at a loss. He thought that the sadist was going to do something different in order to wash him. But this, this was almost too good to be true, even if he is chained. Lucci is being gentle. '_I didn't think that he and gentle could go in the same sentence_.' He suddenly stiffens when he feels those strong fingers making their way to his buttocks. Luffy is fully prepared to yell at the man but Lucci's fingers never make it there. Instead they run up and down the teen's arms, rubbing every inch. Once those fingers touch to his chest Luffy gasps. The strong fingers skip over the teen's nipples, and start to clean the sides of his torso, minding all of the scratches and welts from the previous fight, before going down to his toned abs.

_3:  
Strands of Lucci's wet, wavy hair sticks to Luffy's face as the older man continues to suck on his neck. Hands roam over his body before one goes to his nipple and the other starts to stroke his hardening member._

"_...ngh… ungh… hnn..."_

"_Enjoying yourself Mugiwara?"_

_Luffy feels the older man's cock up against him from behind as the water sprays over them. Lucci stops tormenting his cock momentarily to position himself before thrusting into Luffy, striking his prostate dead on._

"_M-more… hah aah… yes… harder…" The non-rubber pirate leans his head back onto the shoulder of his rapist as he starts to beg._

_Pulling out a bit the neko zoan quickly thrusts back in, earning another moan from his prey. "That's right..." he thrusts into Luffy once more, "—beg me, Luffy... Beg for more..."_

Luffy's eyes quickly snap open before he shakes his head. '_Why the hell am I thinking like that? This is crazy_!'

Lucci doesn't miss any movements that his prey is doing and notices that he's breathing is mildly different than before, even if he is touching the teen properly.

"N-no more. I'm clean enough damn it." His voice is just above a whisper. Luffy can't take it anymore. All of these day dreams and the touches are driving him mad. There's no way that he wants to have sex with this bastard. Lucci's only doing this to cause him distress. '_Yeah that's it. He... he just wants to see me squirm_.'

"What are you thinking of?" Fingers move down to the teen's pelvic bone forcing the teen to bite his tongue.

"N-nothing… Just let me out." Luffy's body is starting to get hot inside, but he isn't sure if Lucci can tell or not. He's mentally praying that the pigeon bastard doesn't notice.

"Your body is acting different Mugiwara." He states as a matter of fact.

Luffy inwardly cringes. He didn't want him to find out.

"Why is that?" Hands travel dangerously close to Luffy's hardening cock. Lucci moves his mouth next to the pirate's ear. "Are you thinking about something that I should know of?"

"N-no. It- it's nothing." Luffy mentally scolds himself for stuttering. '_Damn it, why'd I answer_?'

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind telling me why—" he grabs Luffy's cock before continuing his observation, causing the teen to bite down on his bottom lip. "—you're becoming aroused?"

"Don't… touch… Stop…" In reality he tried to say 'Don't touch me. Stop it.' However it didn't come out like that when the neko zoan starts to slowly and firmly stroke him.

Lucci knows that the young pirate wants him to stop, but tormenting him is just too addicting. "Did you want me to stop or... not to stop touching you?"

'_He-he's turning my words around_?' Shaking his head to get some water off of his face, Luffy tries to tell the cynical man to move his hand away from him "Move… your hand—" He can't finish his demand when Lucci lightly runs a claw against the underside of his member. '_Damn it_.' Luffy is starting to get frustrated since he's having incomplete sentences.

Smirking, Lucci starts to speed up. "Move my hand away from you or—" he licks Luffy's ear earning a low moan. "—move my hand faster?" The neko then starts to move his hand to the teen's testicles and starts to fondle them a bit which makes Luffy let out a low unwanted moan. Suddenly Lucci moves his hand from the teen's groin to kneel down and starts to clean the captain's leg. "Remember, all that I'm doing right now is bathing you. I'll fuck you later."

Looking down, Luffy sees that the blood from his groin is gone before he lets out a breath of relief. '_That's all that he was doing? I hate him_.'

* * *

**Voquo:** "Wow, that was short. Sorry guys i.e. Shawna that it wasn't more." Notices that I'm sitting in Law's lap. "When did I get here?"

**Law:** "Right after I did your disclaimer."

**Voquo: **"Really? Man my memory sucks. Well I need to go check on Boshi-kun to make sure that he's still alive." Gets off of Law and heads to the hallway.

**Buggy: **"Where'd you put his vest?"

**Voquo: **"Oh, I put it in my shirt." Pulls it out **XP**

**Buggy: **"Do I dare ask why?"

**Voquo:** "At your own risk. I'll be right back." Heads to her room.

**Law: **Leans back on the couch eating some chips. "She's really bold."

**Buggy:** "No she's crazy. Putting people's clothes in her shirt. What a pedophile."

**Law: **"Well aren't you one for watching Mr. Luffy being sexual violated?" Turns to look at Buggy.

**Buggy: -_-… 0_0** "WHAATT? NO WAY IN HELL AM I! ARE YOU?"

**Law: **Laughs a bit. "Only when it comes to Mr. Luffy, but nowhere as bad as Ms. Vivè."

**Buggy:** "I don't think anyone is as bad as her…"

**Voquo: **Walks back in the front room. "Of course there are. Hell, there's people worse than me, I just never met them. Haha."

**Buggy: **"You're weird."

**Voquo: **"Why thank you."

**Buggy: **"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!

**Law:** Laughs before eating some popcorn.

**Voquo:** Ignores Buggy. "Well I wanted to do something different and this was really short compared to the other chapters I know as well as a little sidetracked. Well until next time, take care.

**Law and Buggy:** Wave in the background.


	6. Original PT 5

**Twisted Revenge: Original PT. 5**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Lucci takes Luffy to a secluded place to continue his revenge. (Made for Shawna 'cause she's awesome **^-/^\**)

**Pairing: **Lucci X Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated M, R, and X for language, sexual themes, bondage, torture, yaoi, rape, and sadistic hardcore sex.

**Voquo:** "I have completely lost my mind for this. I believe that I had been possessed me for this chapter.

**Buggy: **"Huh, is it that bad?"

**Voquo: **"Uh Buggy, I think you should leave. You might not be able to handle what you're about to see."

**Law: **Comes in with an ice box. "I brought this as you requested Vivè-san."

**Voquo:** "Thanks." Turns to the viewers. "If you need any tissue for minor nose bleeding, here's a box of Kleenex on the table. I asked the sexy Surgeon of Death to bring in a variety of blood packs if you lose a majority of blood."

**Law: **Turns to Buggy. "You might want to leave."

**Buggy:** Tilts his head in confusion. "Why?"

**Luffy: **Walks in the front room. "Vivè, can I come out yet?"

**Voquo: **Guides Luffy back to the room. "Hey, why don't I get you some food while you watch something in my room?"

**Luffy: **"Yosh, I want lots of meat." Goes back in the room.

**Voquo: **"Got it." Locks the door from the outside and walks back to the front room. "Last thing I need is a traumatized Boshi-kun." Sits on Law's lap.

**Law: **"It seems he's getting impatient."

**Buggy:** "I wanna know why you want me to leave?"

**Voquo:** "Hey if you think you have balls made out of stones then stay, I don't really care. I do not own One Piece."

* * *

After Luffy's awkward shower, he walks out with a different pair of loose short on. The teen still has the seastone cuffs on but instead of being behind his back; they are in front of him, giving him a little more freedom at least. He looks out of the window, seeing how the sun is still rising. It's only about seven or eight in the morning. If he were on Sunny, then he would either be asleep, try to sneak some food from the kitchen or would be playing with Usopp and Chopper. '_I hope they're all okay_.'

The young captain looks at the bedroom door to see it was wide open. Either Lucci is still in the bathroom or left again, but he doesn't care where he is right now as he quickly makes it out of the bedroom and into the front room. Looking to the right the captain sees the kitchen. He glances to the left to see the front door. As much as he wants to eat right now, his first priority is to get of the house. Luffy runs to the couch and jumps over it but lands on something that makes him loose his footing and he falls down face first.

Lucci steps out of the hallway into the front room as his eyes scan over both this room and the kitchen to see where his prey had gone.

"Itai, that hurt." Luffy brings his hands up to rub his forehead while trying to sit up at the same time.

The former agent says nothing as he starts stalking he prey. The moment he sees his victim, Luffy looks up at him before rushing to his feet in order to get to the door but falls a second time when his footsteps on the same object making him slip.

When he looks up, he sees the sadist blocking his view of the door. Luffy lets out a growl as he sits up with his back at the foot of the couch. Looking at his right foot, he sees it touching a long, green, and cylinder object. Moving his foot, he sees that the green object has a weird shape on one end. It kind of looks like…

"Ahh, what the hell is that?" Luffy kicks the object away from him.

Mildly chuckling Lucci kneels down in front of the pirate picking up the green object on the way. "You really are naïve… This is a dildo Mugiwara."

"Dildo? What the hell is that? And why does it look like… that?"

Lucci gets up and tosses it to the confused teen who catches it out of instinct before throwing it over the couch. "It's a tool used for sex. Seems as though the previous residents were constantly fucking." As he finishes his statement Lucci bends down to grab the chains holding the cuffs before forcing the teen up.

Luffy stands up and kicks the sadist's sternum, forcing the older man to let him go. Once free, the teen runs pass the neko zoan towards the door. As soon as he turns the door knob and pulls to it open, he sees a hand fly passed him slamming the door shut. Before Luffy can do anything the sadist grabs his left shoulder and throws him to the floor. Having the seastone cuffs on him makes the impact harder than it should have been. He doesn't have a chance to worry about it as Lucci grabs him by the hair and starts to pull him backwards. "Agh, let go!" The teen raises his bound hands in an attempt to pry to older man's hand off.

Being dragged in a disturbing house early in the morning was not how Luffy thought his day would start. Well, he could say the same thing about meeting the sadist and everything else that had happened in between.

Finally getting the squirming captain back in the bedroom, Lucci pulls the teen up to his feet before gripping the handcuffs, forcing Luffy's arms to go in the air and he forces them to go behind his back with a snapping sound from his scabbing shoulder, indicating that it had just been dislocated, which makes the teen cry out in pain, and Lucci finally tosses the pirate on the floor.

Luffy's head lands near the water bowl. Upon hearing the door slam shut, the pirate looks to see that the sadist is gone. Trying to ignore the pain from his shoulder, the young captain forces himself to sit back on his legs while he tries to catch his breath. He feels more sharp pains go through his injured shoulder, the same one that had been pierced by Lucci's Shigan and is now dislocated, before the pain subsides.

The sound of his stomach growling reaches Luffy's ears before his stomach pain comes back. Looking around the room, he tries to see what that pigeon bastard did with the core of the apple. He doesn't care that it was touched by the sadist, or that there's hardly anything left, he just needs to eat something; he's starving. Unfortunately, luck is not on his side. Not only did he not find the apple core, damn Lucci, but now his mouth is completely dry. Luffy licks at his dry lips to see if he can moisten them, but again he has no luck. Lowering his head down in what he would call a pathetic defeat, Luffy sees 'his' dish full of water and sighs. He doesn't want to degrade himself by doing this but he needs to drink. It was alright to as long as that twisted bastard isn't here, right? Right.

Swallowing his pride, he lowers himself to the bowl in an attempt to lap up some water but he loses his balance instead and his whole face goes inside of the dish. Instantly he pulls his head out of the bowl, letting the water drip down from his face and the front of his hair. Luffy glowers at the dish before leaning down to try it again. This time Luffy makes sure that he's sturdy before leaning down and lapping up some water. Even though the water is room-temperature instead of being cold, which he would have preferred, the liquid was soothing inside of his cotton-dried mouth and the back of his raw throat.

"I thought you weren't going to drink any Mugiwara." Lucci states leaning against the door frame, mocking the teen as amusement is clearly in his voice.

The young pirate raises his head and glares at Lucci as water continues to drip from his face. '_I fucking hate him_…' As a negative response is on the tip of his tongue, Luffy immediately freezes as he sees that the older man is holding several apples in his hands.

The neko zoan follows his gaze and lets out a small chuckle. "I already told you that the only thing you're going to have is water." Lucci steps in the room and closes the door with his foot before making his way towards the bed.

The pirate is now sitting on the back of his legs and continues to glare at the man. "I don't want any food from you." His body continues to betray him when a low rumble comes from his stomach.

Lucci smirks at how the defiant teen on the floor turns his head away from him and the neko-man notices there's light shade of pink tinting the boy's cheeks from embarrassment.

'_I swear, when I get out of this, I'm gonna kick his ass so fucking hard, that he'll—_' His thoughts are interrupted when he feels his hands being tugged backwards and he's lifted onto his feet right under the chandelier. "What do you think you're do-" A fist digs into the teen's stomach, causing Luffy to lose his breath as he's about to double over but he's unable to fall because Lucci is holding the chains to his handcuffs. Luffy's arms are forced up, making the ball and socket to his injured shoulder further apart. The pirate cries out of pain as Lucci works on the seastone handcuffs and somehow attaches it to the chandelier.

Lucci takes a step back and looks at his victim: the teen's head is hanging and water is still dripping from his face and hair; his eyes are closed but he can tell the teen is in pain; the scab on his right shoulder starts to bleed as it's out of socket; his hands are bound to the chandelier above as his feet are dangling two inches above the ground; there's scratches and welts on his sides and back; and the shorts that he is currently wearing are clearly a bit big for him as the waistband is slipping down his hips, showing off more skin than the teen would like. Not bad for only being around 8:30 in the morning.

Luffy lifts his head and anger is clearly visible in his dark orbs as he slowly pants. "You... already had your sick revenge on me... so... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME! ?"

Lucci walks around the teen holding an apple and he slowly takes a bite. The young captain continues to glare at the sadist until he's out of view. Once the neko zoan is behind his prey, he rips a piece of the apple off and pushes it against the bleeding scab, making the teen hiss from pain as juice from the fruit starts to run down his aching shoulder, before he eats that chunk. Lucci rips another piece of the apple and holds it in front of his victim's mouth, whispering in his right ear, "Do you want it Mugiwara?" By the time he's done asking his mouth is touching Luffy's ear while the apple chunk is touching the teen's lower lip.

Luffy is so tempted to eat the fruit as he almost loses it when the scent fills his nostrils. The sweet juice is touching his dry lips and he can practically taste it in his mouth. Having any kind of food offered to a person with a starving belly would be a blessing and Luffy's bottom lips is trembling from the thought of food being offered to him however the sharp pain from his shoulder comes back to him, bringing him out of his daze and he's able to resist the false offer. If it wasn't for the fact that Luffy is being held captive by an insane, sadistic, lunatic of a bastard then he would have inhaled that apple, but unfortunately for him he's being held captive. "Get... that away from me!" His stomach growls yet again. Luffy lets out a breath of relief when the apple is moved away as well as Lucci. That was nothing short of torture. Never torture a person who is starving...that's just unforgivable.

The sadist goes in front of him victim and grabs Luffy's chin firmly making the teen look at him. He puts his lips nearly to the teen's, making sure that Luffy can taste the fruit on his lips. "You know that you're not going to eat anything…" Lucci pulls his head away just enough to take a small bite of the apple before putting his mouth on the younger's, also making sure that Luffy's lips can feel his own as he slowly chews on the food. "—but how long will you last before you break?" He let's go of the teen's chin to see the boy intensely glare at him before he walks away from his prey to pick up the forgotten whip before leaving the bedroom.

Luffy closes his eyes to try and calm himself down. He has no idea that he's getting so flustered. The pirate tugs at his arms once before wincing in pain, completely forgetting about his injured shoulder. '_Damn these handcuffs_…' He turns his head at the sound of the door opening but doesn't see his predator. Thinking that it's just the wind that came out of nowhere, Luffy focuses back on trying to escape from his binds.

**CRACK**

"AAAGGHH!" Screwing his eyes shut, the teen feels a burning sensation on his back before warm liquid starts to run down. Once finished with his scream, Luffy starts to heavily breath, trying to figure out what had just hit him.

Lucci looks at the abused back before looking at the whip, debating if he should continue or not. The sadist rolls the handle of the instrument between his index finger and thumb before he snaps the whip and lets the tip connect with the pirate's left shoulder blade, seeing it instantly turn red and starting to welt as the teen lets out another scream.

"AAAAGGGHHH! STOOPPP!"

He looks at the tip of the whip to see a little bit of red liquid running down before it falls off of the object onto the floor. '_This doesn't entertain me_.' The neko zoan drops the whip on the floor before walking up the teen's back, lightly tracing his sharp nail down the bleeding welt.

"Don't… TOUCH ME!" It hurts, his body hurts. First his shoulder and now his back; it shouldn't hurt like this but by wearing those damn seastone cuffs his body is being force to be normal.

The scent of blood reaches his nostrils as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling that is starting to overwhelm him. Lucci brings his semi-bloody claw to his lips to lick the blood off, tasting the metallic from it as well as the sweetness of his previous apple. "More,"

Luffy wants to retort back but bites down on his lip to try and suppress another scream as the sadist runs sharp nails down his back, instantly drawing blood. Succeeding to not scream, Luffy, however, let's out a small whimper as he feels the pressure from the nails on his back.

Lucci brings his bloody hand to the teen's scalp, gripping the root of his hair and pulls it backwards to get a surprised but painful yelp from his prey. "—I need more from you." Letting the teen's head go, Lucci brings his head down to lick the top of Luffy's bad shoulder while one of his hands go to his victim's back, slightly stabbing all five of his claws in the flesh before he viciously scratches downwards as the other hand goes to Luffy's toned stomach to hold him in place.

"STOP IT!" The young pirate can't hold it in anymore. The pain is too much for his body and tears are almost forcing their way out from his eyes due to the treatment that he's receiving. He's completely immobile: his arms are chained to a chandelier by seastone cuffs with a dislocated shoulder; he can't swing himself away because the pigeon bastard is tightly holding him while he continues to scratch his back as if he's a scratching post for a kitten; and the thought of kicking the sadist away doesn't even cross his mind since the only thing that the young captain is currently thinking about is the pain that he feels at this very moment.

Taking his fingers out from the center of the back, Lucci stabs the tips of his nails to the area where Luffy's left kidney is located and he slowly drags his hand across to the right, making sure that the pressure is the same. He continues to drag his hand across the bloody back until he reaches the right side, all the while enjoying the screams that his prey is giving him. It's music to his ears, almost like a symphony.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH STOOOPPPP!" Nothing felt this bad to Luffy before. He is so used to being rubber that the thought of being a regular human never crossed his mind. Being made out of rubber gave him so many advantages, especially if he was in a situation like this. At least it wouldn't hurt as much. But this... this is just torture. No one should ever go through this. Not this...

Lucci brings his blood covered hand close to his face, inspecting it. There is a lot more blood than he had originally hoped for but that is fine with him. He enjoys it: the warmth, the scent, the color, and the taste. He enjoys everything about it, especially when it's fresh. However, the red liquid from this particular teen... it does more to him than any other person's blood. Not only does he enjoy it, it adds something more to him. It brings out the true sadist that he is and it arouses him, immensely.

The non-rubber captain tries to thrash his body around in order to get away from the sadist, but only succeeds in hurting himself even more. He's not too sure when it started to happen but it seems that he's been crying. Luffy doesn't even realize this as the tears finally stop coming from his eyes. The only thing that he knows is that his entire back and shoulder are in excruciating pain. What he would give to be free, hell, to lose consciousness at the very least.

Lucci stops his minor torture to walk in front of Luffy all the while raking a clawed hand on the soft and now bloody skin of the teen. Grabbing the young captain's throat, he forces the Luffy to look at him only to see anger, pain, and defiance in the young male's eyes. "I won't tell you again, don't hurt yourself. That's my job." He releases Luffy's throats and grabs the chandelier, pulling on it hard and forcefully detaches it from the ceiling. Lucci easily untangles the handcuffs from the broken object before he throws the teen on the bed.

It all happened so fast that Luffy finally realizes that he's on the bed when he sees the wall and pillows in front of him. As he starts panting, his stomach growls once again, but he doesn't care anymore. "WHAT THE HELL… DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He yells at the cynical man as sits himself up and turns to face Lucci, really surprised that Lucci's face is right there.

"You're still hungry—" Lucci states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy shouts not really caring where that statement is going since he knows that he won't get anything to eat from this man.

"—I suppose I can let you eat something."

There's a glint in neko man's eye as the teen tries to decipher what it is before Luffy narrows his eyes. '_What could he possibly—_' Luffy can't even react when a hand goes on the back of his head and his face slams into the mattress for a few seconds before the back of his head is forced up by his hair and something is shoved passed his lips into his mouth. Unconsciously remembering this exact texture in his mouth, Luffy opens his eyes and instantly remembers every lewd action that had happened in the factory. '_Not again… This can't possibly happen again_…'

"Eat Mugiwara, I want to make sure that you're full." Lucci doesn't move, he just simply stares at his prey. A grin goes to his face when he thinks of a crass idea. "Since you're not rubber at the moment, I brought _your _toy in here just so you can have a way to fuck yourself, since you enjoyed it so much the last time." The leopard tail pops out and grabs the green dildo off of the floor waving it in front of Luffy's face just to see the teen's reaction. The sadist sees pain and defiance in Luffy's eyes, but is clearly amused when he sees fear. '_What will you do, Mugiwara_?'

Luffy closes his eyes, debating what he should do as the piece of flesh is halfway in his mouth. _'How— how the hell did I get in this again? Damn it, it doesn't even matter now. I just need to find a way to get away without any more pain. If I refuse to do this, he'll shove that damn thing in me, but... if I do then he still might force it in me. Damn it, either way I'll be hurt as long as these damn cuffs are on_.' Not wanting his backside or anything else to hurt at the moment, Luffy hesitantly licks the neko zoan's member as pure disgust is evident on his face.

Satisfied with that choice, Lucci tosses the disturbing toy across the room as he places his hand on the back of his prey's head, gently rubbing this thumb against his scalp before he dwindles with a few strands of the silky hair. "That's a good boy, and to be honest—"

Luffy screws his eyes shut as he forces his tongue to lick the underside of the member, hating that he's even doing it.

"—I had no intention of actually fucking you with that object." Lucci smirks when the young male instantly stops. Knowing that the pirate is going to put up a bit of a fight was part of the fun in getting his revenge to break him.

Saying that he's upset would be an understatement. '_This… this son of a bitch... he… he tricked me_?' Before he can do anything, the sadist pulls his head all of the way; forcing his whole cock into his moist mouth and making him choke. Luffy is able to pull his head back just enough to get the head of the penis out of his throat. Suddenly he unintentionally sucks on the member when he feels something soft slowly rub back and forth across his testicles.

Lucci continues to rub the teen's scalp as Luffy begins to move his head backwards, letting his bottom teeth graze the underside of the sadist's cock. "Such a good boy,"

Luffy licks the mushroom-like head before going back down. He has absolutely no idea of what he's doing. Right before he can deep throat the organ in his mouth, Luffy is able to catch himself. '_There's no way that I would._'

"—a talented mouth for a beginner. You must have been practicing, am I right?"

Luffy looks up to glare at the sadist only to let out a moan when his cock starts to be slowly touched by the fuzzy tail. He sees Lucci smirking at him, making his cheeks slightly turns pink as he continues to slowly move up and down on the sadist. '_I fucking hate him, but if this is all I have to do then I don'— ugn, damn his tail. Wait, what_? _Why is that _out?' The pirate stops when he realizes that the shorts he's been wearing are now down to his knees. '_When did he— mmm..._'

Lucci starts to move his tail faster against the injured teen's cock, feeling the vibrations that are coming from Luffy's mouth. '_He'll break soon_.'

Luffy sucks hard on the organ when he feels the tail touch the sensitive skin in between his penis and testicles.

That unintentional suck makes the sadist let out a low, pleasure growl as he tightens his grip on Luffy's hair, needing more. '_Just fuck his mouth_.' Lucci ignores that thought and starts pulling himself out, hissing as his skin feels cold air.

While the sadist takes his cock out, Luffy tastes the first drop of pre-cum and out of some kind of reflex, he sucks on the limb as its leaving.

Lucci closes his eyes, leaning his head backwards as he pulls the teen's head away from him harshly by his hair. He doesn't want that mouth to leave him but he forces himself to let the teen stop just so he can have more fun in breaking the boy.

When the neko zoan removes his hands, Luffy jerks his head away and scoots himself backwards to get some distance from the leopard man. He shakes his head and tries to spit out what he just swallowed. '_That's disgusting_.'

"Did you enjoy your meal? Other than water, that's the only thing that you're going to have." Lucci swishes his tail back and forth as a malicious grin is on his face. It's evident that Luffy is angry, but Lucci lets out a small chuckle when he sees the young pirate's cheeks darken a bit.

"Wha— fuck you!" He snarls at the ex-agent as he slowly moves himself to the edge of the bed dead set on escaping.

That sadistic gleam appears in Lucci's eyes. "Don't worry, I will."

"Like hell you are!" Luffy yells as he runs off of the bed and past the neko zoan towards the bathroom, momentarily ignoring the pain from his body.

The latter simply sighs as he makes his tail wrap around the pirate's waist and picks him up. How the boy is able to run as the shorts are around his knees is beyond him.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" He tries to wiggle himself from the tail but because his hands are cuffed behind his back and he's kicking the air, he's not able to.

Lucci pulls the shorts down, tossing them and afterwards he looks at the trapped teen's semi-hardening member. '_Why did I even bother to give him clothes_?' He thinks dryly while he sits himself down on the edge of the bed.

"D-don't look at me!" The moment Lucci meets his gaze, Luffy turns his head away as the blush on his face intensifies. '_Why the hell am I acting like this_? _I need to get away from him right now_!'

Lucci takes his pants off while the teen is occupied in his thoughts. Once his pants are on the floor, he brings the troubled teen to sit on him with Luffy's back against his chest and his arms trapped in between their bodies.

Luffy lets out a hiss when he feels pressure on his injured shoulder and his bloody back pressed against the man's chest but pays no mind to it the moment he feels Lucci's groin against his buttocks.

The neko zoan reaches his left hand to grab his victim's hair, pulling it backwards and harshly forcing a small cry to come from Luffy's throat. "Where's your drive Mugiwara?" The sadist moves his head down to Luffy's right shoulder, licking some of the blood off while his right hand runs a nail over his left nipple, hearing the teen's breath hitch loudly while his body tenses a bit.

The pirate needs to get away before he loses it again like he did in the factory. "Stop... stop t-touching me..." He struggles against the older man's grip for moment before he's able to lift himself off of his captor's lap. Luffy doesn't get his feet on the ground when he feels a strong hand grab unto his right shoulder, the fingers digging into the already injured flesh, before he's pulled back and Lucci's cock accidentally goes into him when he's forced to sit back down.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucci is not expecting the sudden warmth and tightness, but hearing the previous scream is music to his ears.

"N-not again… T-Take… Take it OUT!" Luffy was wrong when he thought that it hurt him in the factory, but at least then he was rubber. Now that he's not, the pain feels like it's so much worse. His throat is hoarse from screaming and his obsidian eyes are shut tight as he's trying to force himself to not cry. This torture... it shouldn't be happening, especially not a second time.

Making sure that the pirate won't escape, despite him screaming in pain, Lucci tightly grips the teen's hips as he thrusts himself into the boy. He places his head right next to Luffy's right ear and ceasing his thrusts for a moment; Lucci whispers to his victim, "I want you to beg me to fuck you, Luffy. Scream it for me." As he moves his head away, the neko zoan sees the teen's chest rising and falling as he's trying to catch his breath before he resumes thrusting himself in the young pirate.

Anything. Luffy needs to think of anything to distract his body and himself from the situation that he's in. He tries to concentrate on the pain from his shoulder and back but the constant thrusting in him takes the thought away. Luffy shuts his eyes tighter as the sadist thrust harder in him and he's pretty sure that he's bleeding down there. A small whimper escapes his lips when he feels one hand on his left nipple tweaking it as the other fondles the head of his member. "Th-that's e-enough… ngh... stop it..." He didn't want his voice to come weak or soft. Luffy tried to sound as stern as he can but it just didn't come out that way.

Lucci thrusts his hips upwards, hitting the captain's prostate, earning a slight moan. The sadist moves his hand from Luffy's nipple and inserts two of his fingers into the panting mouth while his lips go to the pirate's right ear, biting down hard on the lobe, making him bleed. "No… I'm going to fuck you…" he thrusts into the teen again, "—like I should have yesterday…" Lucci bites down on the soft flesh once more before he sucks on the now bleeding appendage. Shoving the two fingers further into the mouth, Lucci continues to play with the tip of pirate's member as he keeps on with his thrusting.

Trying to hold back a moan, Luffy feels the fingers being jerked out of his mouth, forcing saliva to come out and run down his chin. "…mmh ahh… ngh…" He can't help but moan when Lucci continuously hits something in him, no matter how much pain he's in. A weird sensation goes through his body as he's being impaled. "… nnh I don't… haa want this… aagh…"

Lucci ignores him and only continues to thrust himself harder into his victim's tight body.

"...haa aah… why ahh… why is my body… ungh hnn…" Another wave of that sensation goes through him as his body starts to get hotter. Luffy knows that he'll lose control of himself if he can't escape this.

The sadist grabs Luffy's jaw and stops touching his member. "It's because," thrusts, "—you've never done this before…" thrusts again, "—and your body wants more…"

"Nyah… yo-you're wrong… ahh—" How can that be true? This sick bastard brought so much pain to him, so why would his body want this? It hurts too much... but then why would he make small whimpers every time the pigeon bastard touched something inside of him during this? All of this is new to him. It's almost scary but at the same time it's starting to feel so good. '_Damn it, no it's not. This... this is wrong. Everything about this is wrong._' That thought quickly leaves his mind as he feels the ex-agent continuously hitting something in him, causing another moan to rip from the back of his throat.

Lucci turns Luffy's head to face him and smirks when he sees the boy open his eyes and nothing but desire is dancing in the teen's orbs while his face is flushed. Any other emotions that the captain might have been feeling are overtaken by sexual need. "It's called lust… Mugiwara… You want me... to fuck you, right?" The neko zoan picks up an item off of the floor with his tail while at the same time he puts his mouth to Luffy's, instantly shoving his tongue in. He hit's the pirate's prostate harder, swallowing a moan that comes from the latter and sucks on his tongue. Lucci continues to thrust inside of the captain while slowly running his nails down the teen's chest, making him scream into his mouth.

It's too much from the young captain: all of this pain; all of this pleasure. He doesn't know how to control himself, he simply doesn't know what to do. Luffy snaps out of his turmoil as he feels something cold clenched around the base of his groin. He doesn't move his mouth with Lucci's, as the older male edges him to, and he makes it a one-sided kiss. Luffy refuses to lose himself completely to this... this madness. No matter what the pigeon bastard does to him, he refuses to willingly be a part of it.

Lucci removes his mouth from Luffy's and licks the teen's jaw, enjoying the taste of his saliva. He moves his right hand down to his prey's right leg, feeling the soft skin with barely clammy hands. He continues to rub the top of the paramecia's thigh as he keeps fucking the teen.

Luffy throws his head back onto his captor's shoulder when Lucci starts to thrust faster into him. "Nyah… haa ahh… s-stop it… ungh I-I can't take it haa haa…" The seventeen year old starts to pant as he's becoming hotter and he's starting to feel light-headed.

"No… you're going to… Mugiwara…" The leopard man opens the boy's legs wider, making him go deeper into his prey and earning a moan to escape from his prey's pretty lips.

Luffy jerks himself forward with what strength he has left and falls on the floor face first, bringing the demented man with him.

Lucci is the first to recover as he notices that his cock is forced out. Getting to his knees, he raises Luffy's ass up in the air and he plunges himself into the teen, hitting his prostate dead on.

"…stop it… no—no more… ah-hah…" Having the side of his face in the old carpet while his hands are bound behind his back hurt him too much, especially since one of his shoulders are heavily damaged and his back is a bloody mess with open wounds.

Lucci pulls the chains connecting to the handcuffs backwards as another popping sound can be heard while he continues to fuck Luffy. He leans down to lick some of the blood off of the end of the back, letting his cat-like tongue travel along the welts from his claws, which earns him a beautiful scream from his prey.

"AAAGGHHH! STOP IT!" Luffy couldn't tell what was worse between pleasure or pain. All of the sudden he feels an all too familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach. Even though he doesn't want it to happen, his body needs it's release "I-I'm… nyah... I'm gonna…"

The sadist misses Luffy's prostate earning a pain filled scream instead. "I won't allow you to cum… at least not yet…" Forcing himself out of the now bloody hole, Lucci stands up, pulling the teen up on the way, and throws him on the bed yet again.

After bouncing on the not so soft mattress Luffy notices a small metal ring wrapped around the base of his member. "What… what is… that?"

"Just something to make sure... that you won't be able to have your orgasm, Mugiwara." Lucci is delighted when he sees the teen: hair sticking to his face as his body glistens from sweat; the shocked yet lustful look in his eyes; the way that he's flushed and panting hard; the way that he's completely helpless with his hands bound behind him; the scratches and welts that cover both front and back of his torso; the scent of blood coming from him; the way the head of his dick is starting the spurt out pre-cum; and how the teen's body is screaming at Lucci to just fuck him.

Before going to the teen, Lucci picks up a key and another set of handcuffs that are near the broken bathroom door. Getting back to the bed, he pushes the young pirate down and turns his victim over to use the key so he can take off the seastone handcuff off, instantly making Luffy become the rubber human once more.

Luffy doesn't get the chance to celebrate as some strength comes back to him when he's turned over once again and Lucci puts the handcuff on his wrists in front of his body. He instantly winces as the spikes inside the cuffs dig into his flesh making him bleed.

"What the hell—" This is the first time Luffy sees his sadistic captor fully naked as he stares at how large the man's groin is. '_THAT'S what's been forced into me_?'

Lucci closes his eyes and smirks to see his prey's reaction to his size. It's actually funny that the boy didn't realize how big he was from being forced to give the neko zoan fellatio earlier. Upon opening his eyes, Lucci pulls the captain's legs to force the teen to move down the bed a bit before he spreads the younger's legs open and he lays on top of him as he puts Luffy's arms around his neck.

Luffy winces in pain as his shoulder moves and the spikes bite into his wrists even more.

"Now," Lucci spreads the rubber legs further apart before he positions his dick against Luffy's entrance, "—the fun begins."

"No, don't do it." Luffy sees that sadistic look back on his face and that scares him even more that losing his devil fruit power. Not because of the pain. No, since he's rubber now that should lessen the pain a lot. What scares him is even though he's in a circumstance where he's being raped, he'll somehow end up enjoying it again. And he'll even ask, no, beg Lucci for more again. He won't be able to control himself if it comes to that. That's what really scares him.

"Shigan." Lucci stabs Luffy's wounded shoulder, not piercing it though, and at the same time he thrusts into the teen.

"AAAGGGHHH!" The pirate clenches his eyes shut from the pain but at the same time, the sadist hits that spot again, the same one that got him into this mess. The feeling of that cat-like tongue brings him back when it touches his wound.

Lucci stays on the wounded shoulder, sucking and biting down on it in order to make it bleed. Once the skin is broken, Lucci starts lapping up the blood as he impales the teen beneath him, violently hitting his sweet spot.

"No… don't ahh haa… stop it…" He turns his head to the left to try and get him to focus on something but the feeling of his prostate constantly being hit against begins to make Luffy numb to everything except pleasure. "ahh-haa… ungh fuck… m-more—hnn nghn…"

Lucci tries to open the wound on Luffy's shoulder wider with his tongue, earning a pained moan. '_Good, he's finally lost it_.' Moving his head up, he licks the side of the teen's face.

Luffy runs his fingers through Lucci's wavy hair, ignoring the fact that every time he moves his wrists the cuffs bite deeper into his skin. Even if he is made out of rubber, the spikes are still making small holes in his wrists. "More… ahnn I need… hah more… b-bastard…"

Bringing his hand downwards, Lucci plays with the teen's right nipple a bit before he lets his hand roam down some more to squeeze the base of the pirate's cock, forcing a scream to rip form his throat. "Is that so..." He releases the dick and temporarily stops thrusting into his prey. His hands move to Luffy's hips to pick him up so he can flip their positions and let the boy lay on top of him. Spreading Luffy's ass cheeks he starts impaling the teen again, clearly enjoying the sound of skin slapping on skin and the look of absolute lust all over Luffy's face. Even though the kid is thoroughly enjoying this Lucci can tell that there's still a bit of resistance from the pirate from the way that he's biting down hard on his bottom lip to try and suppress his moans to a minimum but miserably failing. Needing to break the pirate completely, Lucci changes the angles in his thrusts causing his prey to let out a strings of moans and gasps; this brings a smirk on the neko man's face.

Almost completely lost to pleasure, Luffy takes his hands from behind the demented man's head and places them on his chest to push himself up. As the pirate lifts himself up, he opens his legs wider then slams himself down on the sadist, moaning loudly. "Aah… fuck… yes, more… I-I need more…" Clammy palms push against the chest underneath to lift the teen up before slamming himself back down, hitting his sweet spot dead on. "Ahnn hnn... ngh ughn..." The sensation that is traveling through his body is beyond incredible as Luffy continues to ride the ex-agent. After several more times of riding Lucci's thick cock, Luffy's own member is starting to hurt. "I-I need to cum… ahh… nyah…"

Lucci smirks as he places his hands on Luffy's hips, forcing the boy up and down at a faster pace to make him cry out in ecstasy.

The young pirate throws his head back as he cries out. "YES! UNGH— FUCK ME!"

'_He's so... far gone... mmn this man... is more than broken now..._' Having tight muscles that constantly retract with each movement around his cock feels tremendously incredible to Rob Lucci. If he had beaten this young man at Enies Lobby then he would have most definitely kept him for releasing stress... or just as a new pet.

By now Luffy's dick is aching and no matter how much pleasure he feels, this is too painful. "… I need to… to—"

Already knowing where this is headed Lucci give the teen his response. "Only if... you do what... I want you to."

"A-anything…" Luffy is sure that he was going to kick his own ass for begging, scratch that, for letting this happen _again_, but at the moment he could care less. He just needs to have his orgasm. It's getting to the point where the pain in his groin is overcoming the pleasure throughout his entire body.

"Alright then…" Lucci's face becomes a mixture being lustful and deranged.

If Luffy wasn't so damn horny and totally out-of-it then he would have been really worried.

Lucci moves one of his hands from the teen's hips and places it on the middle of Luffy's cock, who in returns, throws his head back and moans loudly. The moan becomes a hiss when his member is being stretched out. The older man pulls it until it reaches his mouth and gives the head a lick with his feline tongue causing Luffy to gasp and mewl. Lucci's tail pushes the captain forward, to lay on the man under him again before pushing the teen's head down to be a few inches from Lucci's face. The sadist moves the pirate's dick away from his face momentarily as he thrusts up, making Luffy open his mouth moaning quite loudly. Taking that opportunity, the sadist thrusts his tongue into the open mouth, licking and sucking on the pirate's tongue as he resumes impaling him.

Luffy's eyes start to roll to the back of his head before they close as his tongue is being tangled with the cat-like one from the older man. And the thrusts are becoming faster inside of his as they repeatedly strike the special spot in him. To throw Luffy off even more, the ex-agent still has a hold of his member as he's rubbing the slit on the head with the tip of his nail back and forth, along with each thrust. The Straw Hat Captain is completely numb to everything now. Whether anyone decided to walk in on them or even if the world decided to explode, nothing mattered to him as he's stuck in this bliss.

Taking his mouth from the teen's, Lucci ceases thrusting momentarily while he moves the pirate's dick in front of Luffy face. "Lick."

Without so much as thinking Luffy does and trembles in delight at the feeling.

Looking at the young male dead in the eye Lucci breathes out "I want you… to suck your own dick… Mugiwara."

Luffy looks at the former agent through half-lidded, lustful eyes. If he was sane, then Luffy would have cursed him out like a pirate that he is before trying to kick his ass, even if he is cuffed, but he too gone at the moment. And so, Luffy leans back in order to sit up, takes his bound hands to grab the middle of his cock from the older male, brings it to his face and starts to suck on the head that causes his eyes roll to the back of his head from the sensation before he takes more into his mouth.

The sadist resumes to fuck the lust-filled teen as he watches the young captain suck his own member. Adding more fuel to the fire, Lucci stretches more of the rubber appendage causing the young captain to moan in pleasure, which sends vibrations into his cock making him moan some more, and that makes the same pattern repeat itself. The sadist brings the flesh in his hands to his lips and licks the throbbing vein on the underside of the rubber teen's cock with his cat-like tongue, forcing Luffy to scream in pleasure as he continues to suck himself. Leisurely tracing the vein, Lucci makes small circles on a certain part of the pulsating vein that causes Luffy's breathing to be completely abnormal as his moans turns into mewls and small screams. After tormenting the pirate a few more times, Lucci finally releases the rubber flesh, watching it retract as far as it could while the young man on top of him continues his task of giving himself a blowjob.

Obsidian eyes roll to the back of the younger's head as Luffy swirls his tongue around the tip of his own member. As his wet organ continues to move, he puts more of the hard flesh into his mouth. His mind had shut down completely as his body is completely taken by lust.

Lucci momentarily stops thrusting into the pirate in order to move his legs from under the young captain. He then pushes the boy backwards so Luffy is laying on his back as he places the sweaty, rubber legs over his shoulder and starts fucking the teen once more. Using strength to bruise normal flesh Lucci almost painfully grabs his victim's hips and pounds into him, causing the bed to rock under them. Deciding to take off the cock ring, Luffy instantly cums into his own mouth, sperm spilling from the corner as he refuses to swallow. Lucci leans in and thrusts his tongue into the cum-filled mouth, drinking the white, thick substance from his prey then removes his mouth, licking the sperm from the corners of his lips.

"Ahh… ah ah ha… n-no more… ah..." It seems that Luffy's orgasmic high had instantly died as he still feels his body rocking underneath the older man's. Right now, he is beyond exhausted but with the quick tempo that the neko man is doing, he's pretty sure that he'll lose consciousness before the sadist is finished.

Lucci feels the teen's inner muscles clamp hard around his own dick as he reaches his breaking point. He leans forwards and takes a hold of his prey's throat with his canines before he spills his seed inside of the teen for the second time, stifling his moan into the soft and sweaty flesh under him. Once finished, he instantly takes himself out of the still tight body and gets off of the boy.

'_It—it's finally over_…'

However his relief is short lived. His eyes shoot open when he feels warmth around his member. Looking down, he sees Lucci smirking wickedly at him before swallowing his member whole. "Aaahh… s-stop…" There's nothing left to do right? So why is he—

The sadist ignores him as he grabs the base of Luffy's penis and licks the residue of his cum off. Once done, he licks the slit at the head a few times before he starts to suck on the member. He lets his teeth not-so-gently graze the sides of the flaccid flesh as he pushes his bristle-like tongue against different parts of the member for a little bit. Having enough fun from that, Lucci decides to go up and down on the flesh. Each time he goes down he takes another inch or so into his mouth until he once again has Luffy's entire cock in his mouth.

"… nyah… ah ah ha ah… n-no more… ah hnn…" Luffy can feel his member start to come back to life before he unconsciously bucks his hips once, trying to get more contact from the man before Lucci pins him down with his hands all they while still looking at him.

The leopard tail moves to lightly caress the teen's torso: moving across his stomach, to his ribs tickling the sensitive skin before continuing to rub his torso. The soft touches from the tail causes Luffy to arch his back, especially when they rub against his hardened nipples.

"ngh… s-stop… ugh it… aah hah…" Once again Luffy arches his back when the tail keeps rubbing against his nipples making him moan repeatedly and as his cock is continuously sucked, he feels himself losing control again.

Lucci isn't finished torturing his prey as he moves his left hand to the pirate's testis to either pinch and tickle them or massage them. He adds more pressure in his hand to harshly fondle the teen's balls to rake his nails against them before continuing to almost squeeze them during the 'massage'

"N-no… STOP! Ungh nyah… n-no more…" Luffy doesn't think his body can take anymore. This torture is too much for him both physically and mentally.

Lucci stops all of his ministrations as he lifts himself up a bit so Luffy could clearly see his face. The ex-agent licks some cum off from the corner of his mouth as he keeps his gaze on the exhausted teen. "Call out my name Mugiwara. Scream it for me."

"Fuck… you." Luffy refuses to do any more than he already did. Getting trapped twice in this was enough. It shouldn't have happened in the first place... but three times? No, that's completely out of the question.

Not only does Lucci continue his assault on the exhausted teen, but his free hand inserts three fingers into Luffy's ass and he uses his cum as lubrication to make it easy for him to find his victims' prostate and repeatedly strike it. This forces Luffy to become hard in that instant.

"Fuck… n-no more… hnn aghn..." His hands clench tightly in front of him and he closes his eyes tight, determined not to enjoy this. If he lost it this time then he would most likely break. And if Luffy breaks... Lucci wins and he'll lose his life.

The more that Luffy tries to resist, the harder it becomes for the teen and Lucci knows that all too well. That is the exact reason why he's torturing the boy like this so much. Being so determined to break the kid he continues his deeds. It's not because the boy had beat him, well that was originally the reason for him to do this, but now it's a completely different reason. At the moment, he's not too sure himself why he keeps on tormenting the boy but everything about it is just so addicting, that he just needs more.

Luffy can't take much more of this: the soft fur lightly caressing both of his nipples, making him arch his back for more; the three fingers fucking him, which he moves to meet their thrust; the other hand tickling, teasing, and harshly massaging his balls; and how Lucci is harshly sucking his dick, which he can't help but buck his hips for more contact. No matter how much it feels good to him this is torture, blissful torture, but torture none the less and Luffy is on the brink of another orgasm.

The resolve that the young captain had to not be lost in lust is, once again, gone. "Nyah, fuck… yes there… ah… ahnn hnn… ungh… fuck me… hard… ngh yes…"

Lucci inserts a fourth finger into the teen as he uses his teeth to nip the skin right under the head, sending Luffy over.

"... yes… there… L-…Lu-Lucci… Fuck me Lucci… Fuck me… FUCK ME LUCCI!" Luffy clenches his bound hands together making his knuckles white as he arches his back off of the bed and cums hard into Lucci's mouth before falling limply back onto the bed.

Lucci smirks as he swallows the teen's cum, taking his fingers out in the process. Standing up, he takes one last glance at the pirate as he's losing consciousness before walking in the bathroom to take a shower as he licks Luffy's cream from his lips. '_Now you can say that my revenge is over Mugiwara_.'

* * *

**Voquo:** Stares at the TV. "Wow."

**Law:** "Well, that was nice."

**Voquo: **Turns to Law smiling. "Wasn't it, a tad OOC, but that was great." Turns to Buggy. "What did you think-"

**Buggy:** Stares at the television. **X/;/;/X**

**Voquo:** Waves a hand in front of him. "Hello, anybody home?"

**Law: **Chuckles and points on the ground. "He's going to bleed to death if we don't give him any blood Vivè-san."

**Voquo: **Shrugs and snuggles back into Law. "Oh well. He'll live and if not, then I'll give him a proper funeral." Turns to the viewers. "The next chapter will be the last. I have no idea when that one is gonna come up though, but yeah let me know what 'cha thought. 'Til then, toodles."


	7. Original PT 6 FINALE

**Twisted Revenge: Original PT 6 "Finale" **

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Kaku and Jyabura finally meet up with Lucci as the Straw Hat Crew find Luffy with them. (dun dun duuuun)

**Pairing:** Lucci X Luffy (mentioned but not really happening)

**Warnings:** Rated M for language, assumed sexual themes, attempted violence, yelling and emotions towards the end. Yeah that's pretty much it.

**Voquo: **So this is the last chapter for Twisted Revenge. I had absolutely no motive to finish this but it needs to be done and I'm gonna fix my many-a mistakes that are in the previous chapters to make it nice and dandy for you guys. To my reviewers, **I LOVE YOU GUYS** for inspiring me to make this a miniature story. You guys get 9 million points for whatever you want (corny, I know). And now we're off to the finale.

* * *

After Lucci gets out of the shower and gets dressed, he makes his way to the bedroom and takes the spiked handcuffs off of Luffy before going to the bedroom door. As his left hand is on the door knob to turn it, he suddenly stops and glares at the door before letting out a sigh.

"Why are we here if no one is on this damn island?"

Turning the knob, Lucci walks out of the bedroom into the hallway shaking his head.

"See Jyabura, someone is here."

"It's not that damn alley cat, so why should I care-" Jyabura turns his head to see Lucci with his arms by his side, lightly clenching his fists. "-why the hell are you here? I thought you were checking out that crazy island?"

Lucci ignores the older man who is sitting on the couch and looks to Kaku, who is looking around the front room before meeting his gaze. "Please don't tell me that this is a-"

"Sex house." The neko zoan leans against the wall and crosses his arms while closing his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"We were actually looking for you at Ame Island but you weren't there." Kaku is about to sit on the torn couch by Jyabura but stops when the sadist shakes his head.

"Don't sit on anything in here."

Jyabura stands up abruptly and rushes over to where Lucci is grabbing the front of his shirt. "Why did you wait to tell him, monster cat?"

Lucci glares at the inu zoan before letting a smirk come across his lips. "That's because the mutt is already dirty."

The inu zoan grips Lucci's shirt tighter, glaring at the younger male. "Whose a dirty mutt you damn wet kitten?"

The sadist grabs Jyabura's wrist and squeezes it. Deciding that this is a good time to stop them, Kaku gets up and walks over to them. "Maa maa, this isn't the best time for you guys to be fighting."

Both of the carnivorous zoans let each other go at the same time before Jyabura walks to the back of the couch, leaning against it. Kaku is about to walk towards the kitchen counter when he sees the bedroom door open. "What were you doing back there Lucci?"

"Seeing how the damn kitten just got out of his bath, which he most likely hated," Lucci narrows his eyes as Jyabura smirks and continues. "-he probably did something perverted since this is a sex house."

"At least I do bathe myself unlike a stray dog. We all know that you have to be hosed down Jyabura."

Jyabura stands up clenching his fists. "What was that?"

Sighing, Kaku walks towards the bedroom and pushes the door open while looking back at the two arguing. When he walks into the room, he's glances around from left to right and is mildly surprised at what he sees. Walking up to the bed, Kaku sees a naked boy that's unconscious. He quickly realizes that the young male is the same pirate that had defeated Enies Lobby with his crew. Kaku kneels downs to look at his body and sees that its covered in blood, scratches, welts, and dried cum. The door closes and the giraffe zoan knows the Lucci is in the room as well. "What did you do to him?" the giraffe finally turns his head and looks back at the sadist.

Lucci is holding the door knob as he replies. "He's not dead so it doesn't matter." The door starts being pulled and pushed from the other side as the sadist continues to keep the knob still.

"Oi, let me in damn it. I wanna know what's going on. OI!"

Ignoring the yelling canine, Kaku looks back at the injured pirate. "Was there a reason for doing this?"

Lucci steps to the side as he finally lets go of the knob to let Jyabura in, who falls to the ground from trying to force his way in. "It was my own reason."

"You're a fucking bastard Lucci." The canine rubs his head as he glares to the feline before looking around. "It looks like shit in here- what the hell happened to him?"

"If you can't tell, then you truly are an idiot." Lucci states as he walks back into the bathroom to gather his things and put them all into his duffle bag.

"Lucci…" Kaku starts, waiting for a response he knows all too well that he won't get. Sighing, he continues while getting up. "What do you plan to do with him now?"

The sadist places his bag on the bedroom floor, looking at Kaku before making his way out of the bedroom into the hallway. "Kill him unless you feel like cleaning him up and taking him away from here before I get back." With those words, Lucci leaves the libidinous house. Both Kaku and Jyabura look back at the battered teen before looking at each other.

"Damn, it stinks in here." Jyabura walks around the room to open the window. It's a little difficult but he finally manages to. "I say we just let that sick bastard kill him."

"Why do you say that so quickly?"

The canine glances back at Kaku before looking at Luffy. "Well it is his crew's fault that we're being hunted down and are trying to kill Spandam."

"That's not, well yeah it is true, but we're free though. And besides, none of us actually liked Spandam anyways, and Lucci was already going to kill him in a couple of months." The giraffe states as he walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on, testing the water on his hand until it reaches a comfortable temperature.

Jyabura leans against the door frame crossing his arms as he watches Kaku make his way towards the unconscious pirate, carefully picking him up. "Seriously, the stupid cat should have just did it after we transferred Na- what's her name."

After placing the pirate on his shoulder, Kaku walks towards the bathroom once more. "It doesn't really matter since Mugiwara's Crew still beat us and by the way, her name is Nico Robin. Now help me wash him." Kaku finally reaches the stall and is trying to place Luffy on his feet, placing a hand on his right shoulder and the other on the left side of his torso to make sure that the teen doesn't fall.

"Why should I help?"

"Because if Lucci comes back, he'll kill him."

"And?" Jyabura looks completely stumped.

Kaku looks towards Jyabura before focusing on Luffy. "I already told you that it's because of him that we're free. Besides, wasn't it the blonde guy that beat you into a pulp. You couldn't possibly face him for another fight if his captain died, could you?"

The canine takes a few steps into the bathroom. "He didn't beat me to a pulp. H-he just got a lucky shot in." He tries to cover that fact with his tough façade.

The giraffe rolls his eyes before chuckling a bit. "Right, and Kalifa's favorite phrase isn't 'Sexual Harassment'. Now get over here and help me."

Jyabura sighs before going over towards them. "Fine, damn it. What do I have to do?"

"Go in there-"

"No way. I'm not getting wet."

'I thought cats were the ones who didn't like water…' "Just get in there since I'm gonna hand him to you."

Reluctantly, Jyabura goes in the and moves the shower head away from him. "Fine damn it, but I'm not washing him or anything."

"All you have to do is make sure he doesn't fall. Geez, you're a baby." Kaku lifts the young pirate up a bit and starts to hand him to the other.

"Just shut up and hand him over."

Once the pirate is in, Jyabura's eyes widen when he sees the teen's back and his injured shoulder. 'Lucci, you bastard, what the hell did you do to him?' Even though there's no reason to care about the youngest amongst the three, the oldest couldn't help but wonder what he'd been through. "Oi, hurry your ass already."

Kaku is looking in the cabinet under the sink to see if he can find an unopened soap bar or something. Using something that was already opened in this kind of place just seemed really disgusting not to mention disturbing. Finally finding a cheap looking bar of soap, he gets to his feet and goes to the shower and starts to carefully let water run over the pirate's front. Kaku uses his hands to rub water against the sides of Luffy to thorough get his front wet to make it easier to use the soap on him.

"… ngh… d-don't… touch me…"

Both of the zoans look at Luffy and they see that's he's still out of it. Kaku unwraps the soap bar and holds it to the water before lathering his own hands. Once his hands are soapy, he carefully rubs his fingers on Luffy's face, getting the dried blood and grime off before rinsing his face with water.

"Take you shirt off Jyabura."

"Wh- like hell I am."

"Just do it."

Jyabura clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he agrees. "Fine, but you hold him."

Kaku grabs the pirate by his shoulders as the canine takes off his shirt. Once off, he hands it to Kaku, who gives the teen back to the older.

"What do you need it for?"

Kaku uses one of the sleeves to wipe the water from the teen's eyes then places the shirt on the counter. "He's going to need a towel."

"There goes my shirt, and I really liked that one." He starts to pout and looses his grip on Luffy, who falls forwards. The impatient canine grabs him by his shoulders and causes the young pirate to cry out in pain from the pressure on his bad shoulder. Jyabura straightens him out before looking to see a not-so-happy Kaku.

"Be more careful Jyabura." Kaku picks up the soap bar and starts to wash Luffy's neck and torso, careful of the wounds.

"…stop it… n-no more…"

"Hurry up Kaku. I don't like where this is going."

"If I go any faster, I'll hurt him. And why are you complaining, you're not doing anything." Kaku finishes washing his torso as he skips over Luffy's genitals to his right leg.

"So what, he's already in pain."

Kaku rinses his leg before going to the other leg and mumbles under his breath, "No wonder Catherine dumped you."

Jyabura tightens his grip on the teen a bit. "What was that?"

The giraffe looks at the pirates groin before deciding not to wash him there at them moment. "Just shut up and turn him around. And be careful about it."

"Che. Why couldn't Kalifa be here?" True, it would have a been a whole lot easier if she was there. Slowly Jyabura leaned Luffy unto his heels and slowly started to pivot him around.

"Hey, what do you know. You did it right Jyabura. Congratulations." Kaku smiles at the canine.

'I'm so going to kick his ass where we're finished with this.'

Kaku looks at Luffy's back to see it look like hell. He doesn't know where to begin since there's welts and scratches all over the place. 'Lucci, why are you so brutal?'

"Looks bad, don't it?" Jyabura already knew that Kaku was going to have a difficult time with that side. "Seems like that sick cat gets carried away with who ever he fights."

Even if Kaku wanted to defend Lucci, there's no way that he possibly could. On this topic, he couldn't help but agree with Jyabura. Lucci truly is a sadist and having depraved mind makes it worse. He almost feels sorry for the young pirate for going through this and he knows that Jyabura does as well, even if he does talk a lot of shit.

"… s-stop it… that's en… enough… no m-more…" Luffy unconsciously places his forehead against Jyabura's chest and forces his hands on the older man's biceps while panting. "…it hurts… l-let me go…"

Jyabura looks from the teen shocked towards Kaku. "Hurry up damn it!"

"I'm going as fast as I can without hurting him, so be quiet."

The canine looks back at Luffy and notices that he's still out cold. 'If he was begging that sick cat to stop then Lucci must have been enjoying himself… but, from what I heard, this brat's not the type to beg, and if that's the case then, then… what the hell happened?'

Kaku just finished washing the teen's back. The only places he needs to wash is his buttocks and his genitals. 'I hope this isn't going to be as bad as I think it is.' He places the bar of soap on one of Luffy's butt cheeks and the pirate starts to flail against Jyabura, who has to wrap his arms around Luffy's shoulder to try and hold him still. "Hold him Jyabura."

"I'm trying to damn it."

"STOP IT… LET ME GO!"

"Hurry the fuck up and don't give me that- stop moving damn it, don't give me that 'I don't want to hurt him' shit. I'm not doing this because I want to." Jyabura moves one foot behind him to make sure that he's sturdy as he tightens his grip a little.

Kaku stands up and moves the shower head so he can rinse off the pirate's back before turning it off. Jyabura loosens his grip after Luffy calms down before completely slipping into darkness once more.

Grabbing Jyabura's shirt, Kaku puts it on Luffy's shoulders before picking him up and walking out of the bathroom. Jyabura rings water out of his hair and his pants before walking out of the shower stall and bathroom lightly catching his breath. He sees Kaku still holding the pirate in front of the bed and walks towards them. "What are you waiting for?"

Kaku turns his face to look at the canine before going back to the bed. "Can you take the covers off?"

'Now he asks politely?' "Yeah, sure, whatever." As soon as Jyabura removes the covers from the bed he instantly puts them back on. "Uh, I should just probably look for some decent ones instead."

"Yeah, I'll just wait. That was very disgusting." What they just seen on the mattress was beyond gross. 'Whoever lived here were completely disgusting, sex fiends.' "I'm just gonna have Jyabura place whatever he finds on the floor instead."

Kaku walks towards Lucci's duffle bag and takes out a pair of pants and a shirt, ones he knew that Lucci wouldn't wear, and holds them while waiting for Jyabura to come back.

Once the canine comes back, he places the sheet on the floor, spreading it out and watches as the giraffe places the teen on his back. He notices that Luffy's groin is clean. "Oi, when did you have time to wash him there?"

"Pretty much while he was thrashing around." Kaku attempts to dry Luffy's body with Jyabura's thin shirt until it's soaked, making him have to go into the bathroom and ring it dry.

Jyabura looks around the bedroom and sees a pair of handcuffs on the pillow. He walks up the them and his eyes widen to see that there are spikes on the inside. The canine picks them up and rushes back towards the other two; he kneels down and picks up one of Luffy's hands looking at the inside of his wrist to see small holes scabbing up.

"What's wrong with you-" He sees the canine holding the handcuffs and sees blood on the edge of the spikes. Kaku closes his eyes before he resumes to dry off the young captain. Once done, he sits Luffy up and puts shirt on him before putting the pants on him. Seeing how the clothing is a bit big for the teen, he ties the hem of the pants together so they at least hug his waist a little and not fall off of him.

"Those look a little familiar." Jyabura stands up abruptly. "Wait, aren't those Lucci's clothes? You're giving him clothes of the same bastard that raped and possible tortured his ass?"

Kaku looks up and shrugs. "Well it's better than trying to find any clothes that belonged to professional sex fiends that aren't dirty."

"Well, yeah, but-" Jyabura scratches the back of his head trying to come up with something to say but since he can't he just stops.

"Let's go before Lucci comes back and all of our work goes to waste when he kills Mugiwara." Without waiting for a response, Kaku gets to his feet and grabs Luffy, carefully putting him on his back. Luffy's arms hang loosely from Kaku's shoulders as Kaku has his hands under his legs to make sure that the teen doesn't fall off.

Jyabura and Kaku walk in silence down the hallway and Jyabura opens the front door, stepping to the side to let the younger two out first before walking out himself. They continue to walk in silence down the dirt road as the sun is high in the sky indicating that it's high noon.

"How far are we going?" Jyabura crosses his arms and sighs.

Kaku hardly shrugs as the teen is still on him. "Who knows, just until something comes up that's not Lucci." He readjusts Luffy on him before they continue to walk.

"And what happens if we cross paths with the sour puss?"

"Then we just let all of our efforts go to waste as we watch Lucci kill him from the sidelines."

Jyabura looks at Kaku while he keeps walking. "Like hell am I gonna let that happen. I didn't just hold a unconscious, struggling brat for I don't know how many minutes to just let him die."

"Then you're gonna give Lucci a reason to not kill him?"

Jyabura stops and scratches the back of his head again. "No, not really…"

"Then we keep going."

After several minutes passed, the zoan users see people in the distance and automatically recognize them as the teen's crew.

"Well, this should be interesting." Jyabura cracks his knuckles.

Kaku shakes his head and looks to the canine. "We're not here to fight. All we're gonna do is hand him over and nothing more."

Jyabura puts his hands to the side as he pouts. "Psh, the giraffe is scared."

"Call it what you want, we're still not fighting."

Not a moment later, the two former agents where standing in front of eight pirates who were all looking at them.

"Yo, it's been a long time, ne?"

As Zoro and Sanji both glared at Jyabura, Ussop's eyes going towards Kaku, then to his shoulder to see him holding someone. "Lu-LUFFY!"

Everyone's eyes goes to where Luffy is and everything seems to stop for a moment until Nami speaks. "Why do you have him?" She clenches her fists before reaching for her Clima-Tact as everyone else has their hands on their weapons.

Jyabura puts his hands up. "Oi, we're not here to fight."

Sanji takes a drag out of his cigarette, narrowing his eyes. "Don't give me that, shitty dog."

Kaku kneels down and places the unconscious pirate on the ground before taking a step backwards. "Honestly, we just found him and attempted to treat him. Roronoa, you should be able to tell if I'm lying or not."

Zoro looks Kaku in the eye and closes his eyes sighing before opening them. "What do you mean by 'attempted'?"

The canine scratches his chin before awkwardly laughing. "Ha well, you see-"

"Jyabura, shut up."

"Oi-"

"You see, we're pretty much on a time limit."

"Time limit…?"

Everyone sees Luffy starting to get up as he turns to his side, heavily panting. Ussop and Nami walk towards him but Zoro has his arm stretched out to hold them back.

Nami is confused by the swordsman's current action. "Zoro?," before her attention turns back to see Luffy struggling to get up.

"… hah hah, where is he… hah hah"

"Oi Mugiwara, don't be stupid."

Kaku grabs Jyabura's shoulder tightly, making the older man look at him. "Jyabura don't talk like that to him." The canine opens his mouth to retort back but is silenced when Kaku glares at him. Jyabura pulls the giraffe's hand from his shoulder before walking a bit to the side. Kaku kneels down in front of Luffy knowing that the teen's crew is watching his every move and will attack if he does something wrong. "Mugiwara, this isn't the time to-"

"… where is he?" Luffy looks up and glares at Kaku who in return sighs and stands up.

"Oi Kaku-"

"I know. Roronoa, you should take your crew and leave as quick as you can."

Zoro narrows his eyes and Sanji takes a step forward. "Who the hell are you to- Marimo?"

"Nami, take everyone and get Sunny ready. Chopper, help me get Luffy." No one moves for a second making Zoro become irritated. "Didn't you hear me, get going."

Robin is the first one to come to. "Nami."

"Zoro, take care of Luffy until then. Minna, let's go."

After everyone left to Sunny for preparations, Chopper waits to see what Zoro is going to do when he sees a figure in the distnace. Zoro sees him as well and narrows his eyes. "Chopper, get Luffy out of here."

"R-right." Chopper transforms to his strong point and carefully picks up Luffy going towards Sunny, looking back towards Zoro, worry in his eyes.

"Oi, green head, why didn't you go with them." The canine asks while walking up to the first mate.

"Don't worry, I'll be leaving really soon. I just have one question. What happened to Luffy?"

Kaku sighs again, deciding he should tell the man who had beat him. "Well he-"

"You should ask him yourself."

"Lucci…"

Everyone turns their attention to the neko user. Zoro swallows a lump in his throat as he glares at the third former agent in front of him.

Lucci walks up to the swordsman and stops when they're a foot apart. "Tell him that he doesn't have to worry any more." Those are the only words that he says before he leaves for the other side of the island with Kaku and Jyabura walking behind him.

'Did… did he help Luffy as well?' Zoro puts a hand to his face to shake off an uneasy feeling from him before heading back to Sunny.

Sunny starts sailing with all of the crew aboard and everything seems normal. Well as normal as it could get when everyone is quiet and lost in there own thoughts as Chopper is checking Luffy's body while the captain is sleeping.

Brook walks over to Franky and sits next to him. "Who were those two men?"

Franky looks at Brooke before looking forwards and telling him about the Enies Lobby incident. How each of them had to fight and save Robin from her death.

"Whaaaaat? Those two are part of something like that? But if Luffy-san is their enemy, why would they save him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out and why are they out here?" Franky puts his hand on his chin, thinking.

"You guys aren't the only ones thinking about that." The rest of the crew, minus Luffy and Chopper, walk up to the duo. Sanji continues to talk as he leans against the railing. "I can't believe that they would help him. There's not too many people who can hurt Luffy."

Nami looks over to Zoro. "Zoro, why did you come last?"

The swordsman looks at his crewmates before explaining himself. "That cat guy that Luffy fought told me that he doesn't have to worry anymore."

Robin's eyes widened as she takes a step forwards. "You mean… Lucci was there as well?"

"Yeah."

Nami bites the tip of her thumb thinking. "Then that must mean whoever Luffy fought was incredibly strong if he had to be saved by those three."

Robin closes her eyes and crosses her arms. "I don't think that they were telling us the whole truth. Ken-san, you said that both Jyabura and Kaku were telling the truth when they said that they saved Sencho-san."

Zoro raises an eyebrow. "Yeah they were, and?"

Robin continues. "And you also said that Lucci was there."

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Could they have saved Sencho-san from Lucci?"

Franky leans forward from his position. "Well, that could be a possibility."

Ussop interjects. "No way that could have happened. They're in the same group right? So that would mean if anyone on the inside opposed anyone else from that group then they'd get killed."

Sanji walks into the circle of thinkers. "Ussop's right. When I was on that sea train trying to save Robin-chan, I saw that cat bastard kill one of his own members."

Brook takes a sip of his tea. "So then, that means that we're back to square one until Luffy-san wakes up."

Deep sighs could be heard within the circle as they simultaneously answer. "Yeah."

"Luffy, you need to lay back down!"

Everyone turns their heads to see their captain emerge from inside of the ship to the deck, panting hard. His appearance is different since the oversized shirt is gone and his torso and wrists are covered in bandages and he's wearing long pants that can actually fit him. He falls to the ground on his knees and his head is against the grass while he holds his bad shoulder. Instantly his entire crew is right in front of him.

Robin grows a hand from the ground and tries to touch his good shoulder in a comforting manner. "Sencho-"

Luffy uses his good hand to swat hers away. "Get away from me!"

Robin's grown limb disappears into petals as she takes a step back shocked.

"Oi Luffy, what the hell is your pro-"

The look that Luffy gives Sanji not only makes him stop his question, but it also makes him drop his cigarette from his mouth. It's the look that everyone seen Luffy give to an enemy for threatening or hurting his friends, but having that look directed to him scared the cook. Sanji looks away from his captain and puts his cigarette out before it catches Sunny on fire.

No one knows what to do at the moment. Their captain, the teen who always has fun and gets into trouble, was not only gone for a day but apparently had been tortured in some way and now he's different. It had only been **one** day.

Luffy knows that he's directing his anger out on the wrong people. They are his nakama for crying out loud, but he can't help it. It seems like all of the lust that Lucci had forced in him is gone and his rage towards the neko zoan is just spilling out from him. He's sad that he's hurting his nakama like this, angry for letting Lucci torture him the way he did, a little scared from what he went through physically, but most of all he feels rage towards himself for wanting Lucci do those things to him.

Clenching his fists, Zoro walks forward until he's in front of his captain. "Luffy…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Zoro narrows his eyes and draws out Wado and points it to the side of the rubber man's throat. "What happened?"

Chopper looks frantic at the situation. "Zoro, what are you doing? Can't you see that he's hurt?"

"Chopper, if he's in pain then he wouldn't have hit Robin's hand away or looked at Sanji like that." Zoro makes his blade touch the front of Luffy's throat. "I won't ask again, what happened to you?"

Luffy moves to sit down on his rear while he's holding his injured shoulder. He looks at the grass under his hand gritting his teeth together.

Brook tries to calm his captain down. "Luffy-san, this man called Lucci said that you didn't have to worry anymore."

The moment Lucci's name is mentioned, Luffy's eyes widen and he grips the blades of grass under him until Brook finishes his sentence. "Where is he?" Luffy suddenly jerked himself forward that Zoro has to pull Wado back to make sure that he doesn't impale his captain. "Where is he?" Luffy asks again as his eyes look around frantically looking for the subject of his temporary insanity.

"Oi Luffy, calm down." Zoro kicks Luffy's chest to make him sit back.

"Zoro, stop it."

The first mate ignores everyone and glares at the distressed teen. "Tell me what happened right now Luffy."

Luffy looks over his crew and then to his injured shoulder. "You wanna know what happened?" His voice is low but everyone still heard him. They let out a deep breath when Zoro finally sheathes his sword.

"You wanna know what happened to me?" Luffy repeats himself getting confused looks by his crew. "I'll tell you what happened." The tone in his voice makes everyone a bit uneasy, some more than others.

"Luffy…"

"I was raped." The captain whispers looking at his first mate to see Zoro's eyes widen.

"…"

The young captain forces himself to stand up. "What, you asked me what happened and I told you. No, you probably didn't hear me though. I'll say it loud so everyone can hear."

Zoro takes a step forward clenching his fists. "Luffy don't-"

"DON'T WHAT ZORO? YOU HEARD IT, SO AS CAPTAIN I'M TELLING EVERYONE ELSE WHAT YOU WANTED HEAR. THAT I WAS TORTURED AND RAPED BY THAT PIGEON BASTARD THREE OR FOUR TIMES! OR MAYBE YOU WANNA HEAR THAT HE FORCED ME TO ENJOY IT!"

Everyone on Sunny has the same shocked/startled expression on their face except for Zoro. He's still clenching his fists while hanging his head low as Luffy continues to shout.

"HOW ABOUT THIS, THAT I BEGGED HIM TO FUCK ME TWICE! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED HEAR, RIGHT? ME BEGGING HIM TO FUCK ME!"

"Luffy, that's not-"

"ANSWER ME ZORO!"

The green-haired man's knuckles are turning white from how hard he's clenching his fists and he lifts his head. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR LUFFY! I … I wanted to hear anything but that…"

Silence falls upon everything around sunny, the wind even stops blowing. The air is filled with guilt, sadness, and shame that's all coming from the rubber captain.

Luffy clenches his shoulder while he's panting from his previous shouting; Zoro hangs his head low again as he unclenches is fists; Sanji has a cigarette in his mouth as he tries to light it but can't because of how much his hand is shaking; Nami is looking wide eyed at Luffy with her hand over her mouth; both Usopp and Chopper look at Luffy with utter disbelief; Franky has his hand over his face with his eyes closed; Brook just stares at his young captain; and Robin has her eyes shut tight while she's biting her lip and her head is down. 'Lucci… why would you?"

Nami is the first one to snap out of her shocked state as she slowly walks towards Luffy. When she's close enough, she reaches her hand to him. "…Luffy-"

The said captain swats her hand away from him and takes a step back. "Get away from me!"

Nami ignores him and keeps walking up to him until she's right in front of him. The navigator quickly wraps her arms around him, drawing him close to her as she tightly hugs him but is mindful of his shoulder. "… I'm sorry…"

"D-don't touch me…" The captain tries to take a step back while attempting to push her away but he can't find the strength to.

Tears start to slowly drop from the navigator's eyes as she continues. "I'm sorry that we weren't there to protect you Luffy…"

_"I want to hear you beg for me to stop."_

Lucci's words echo through the distressed teen's head causing the teen to squeeze his eyes shut. "… stop it… just… leave me alone… please."

The last word seems to make everyone realize just how much pain their captain went through. Luffy never said that word to an enemy when it was between the two of them. Usopp wipes the tears from his eyes. 'What did that damn Lucci do to you Luffy?'

"You're always there to protect us Luffy, but we couldn't protect you when you needed us-"

"_-but how long will you last before you break?"_

"N-no more… it hurts… j-just stop it… "

"Luffy-" Chopper is stopped from going to him when Zoro places his hand out and shakes his head.

"Let her finish."

"He's right Chopper, the only way to heal his broken soul is by showing him love." Sanji is finally able to light his much needed cigarette as he takes a drag.

"-that's why I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Luffy."

It seems that Nami's words finally sink into the young captain as he opens his eyes and sees his crew. 'M-my nakama… I'm with… my nakama' She tightens her grip on Luffy as he wraps his good arm around her. He places his forehead on her shoulder and starts to cry himself. "Minna… I-I'm sorry…"

Nami rubs his hair soothingly as he continues to cry on her. "Shh, it's okay Luffy. We're here now… it's over."

Zoro walks over to the Archeologist as everyone else goes towards their captain. When he's next to her, he see her fists tightly clenched and a drop of blood falls from her hand. Grabbing her hand, he places it in his and starts rubbing her palm to stop the bleeding.

"Ken-san?"

"I guess you were right about those two saving him."

She looks to her captain and frowns. "I honestly wish that I wasn't."

"Come on." Zoro doesn't give her a chance to reply as he starts tugging her. She notices that he's his grip is strong on her hand, making her chuckle.

Reaching his destination, Zoro greets Luffy with a smile on his face. "Welcome back Luffy."

Luffy smiles back at his first mate wiping the tears from his eyes before looking at the sky. "You know…" This grabbed everyone's attention as they look at the young captain. "-he said that he was going to break me and for a while I thought that he did, but…" he looks at his crew and smiles at everyone aboard Sunny, "he can't break me, not as long as I have my nakama." Luffy wipes the rest of his tears from his face.

The air that was around Sunny, the depressing and rage filled air, is gone and is replaced with happiness. The sound of a growling stomach seems to outdo everything else as Luffy places a hand on the back of his head.

Sanji looks at the teen. "You must be starving. Didn't that bastard give you anything to eat?"

Luffy places a finger to his chin before remembering. "He gave me water just so I didn't dehydrate."

Usopp places a hand on his good shoulder. "But you didn't eat anything?"

_His head is forced up and something is shoved in his mouth. "Eat Mugiwara, I want to make sure that you're full." _

_Luffy forces his tongue to lick the underside. "Such a good boy," Luffy licks the mushroom-like head before going back down. He has absolutely no idea of what he's doing. "A talented mouth for a beginner. You must have been practicing, am I right?" _

_While the sadist takes his cock out, Luffy tastes the first drop of pre-cum and out of some kind of reflex, he sucks on the limb as its leaving. Lucci closes his eyes, moving his head backwards as he pulls the teen's head away from him._

_When the zoan user removes his hands, Luffy jerks his head backwards before shaking it and trying to spit out what he just swallowed. 'That's disgusting.'_

"_Did you enjoy your meal?" _

"No, I missed 9 meals," he grips his stomach tightly. "-I'm so~ hungry." He looks up at Sanji with puppy dog eyes. "Sanji~…"

The cook closes his eyes and smirks before heading off to the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll make you a damn good feast."

"Yosh, you're the best."

The navigator walks up to Luffy. "Oh and before I forget to tell you Luffy, "

"Huh, tell me what?"

"-Zoro is in love with you."

"WHAT!" Zoro runs to Nami and the look on his face is just to funny to explain. "N-n-nani? I'm not in love with him." Zoro ends his statement pointing towards his captain.

Robin catches on with the game and helps Nami. "Ah, Sencho-san, you should have seen how frantic Ken-san was when he found Boshi as well as when Usopp-san found your vest."

Everyone else decides to join in the game since Zoro had been bossing them around all day and night.

Usopp decided that it was his turn. "Luffy, in the middle of the night, Zoro was crying and singing about how much he loves and missed you."

"USOPP I DID NOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?" By now pink had tinted Zoro's cheeks. "There's a difference between love and loyalty. I'm loyal to him, not love him. Loyal damn it!"

"Zoro?"

"What?" He turns his head to see Luffy looking at him before smiling.

"I love everyone in my crew but I'm not in love with anyone. I'm sorry." Luffy ends it by placing a hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

Everyone else tries to stifle a laugh but fails. Luffy is confused and scratches his head. "Huh, what's so funny?"

"I'm gonna kill all of them…"

"Don't do that Zoro, they're our nakama."

"Nakama don't tell lies about nakama."

"So, you're not in love with me."

"NO WAY!"

"Good, cause that would be kind of awkward to have my first mate be in love with me."

"Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go get some food."

"Okay…" Luffy turns around and makes his way towards the kitchen.

"Oi Luffy, you forgot something."

Luffy turns around and catches Boshi. His eyes beam with happiness before he puts it on. "THANKS SO MUCH ZORO! SANJI FOOD~" He rushes towards the kitchen. 'He didn't break me. I didn't become a victim to his revenge. I can't, I won't be broken, not by his twisted revenge.

* * *

**Voquo:** Throws my hands up. "FINALLY! I've been stuck on how the hell I was gonna do this ever since I finished the last chapter. Thankfully I had this dream this morning and I told myself "Damn it woman, this is your mission today. If you do not finish it, you will not be allowed to start on the next ones that you thought of so finish it already." and so I did. Took a little longer than I wanted but I think it was worth it."

**Law:** Places his head on my shoulder. "My, making Luffy-san frustrated like that, that must have been difficult for you Vivè-san."

**Voquo:** "No, actually that was the easiest part, hell this whole chapter was easy. I would have published it earlier but you know people love to interrupt things when you're really busy. Yeah, that's the story of my life."

**Buggy:** Finally comes to. "Wh- what happened?"

**Voquo:** "Ah, look who finally decided to join us. Mister-I-have-balls-of-steel-but-still-passed-out-from-excessive-bloodloss-from-the-last-chapter. Welcome back."

**Buggy:** 0/0 "Sh-shut up"

**Voquo:** "Well Twisted Revenge is officially over. The next story that I'm gonna work on is a ?-X-Luffy pairing. If you can guess right, then I'll make a one shot of whoever you want me to if you like my style of writing. Until next time, Take care of yourselves."


End file.
